Volverte A Amar
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Debido a un mal entendido Ichigo y Orihime se separaron. Ella se fue de Karakura dejándolo desconsolado, pero ahora ha regresado y no viene sola ¿Que hará Ichigo para recuperarla aun teniendo una relación con Rukia? Nota: No Shinigamis. ¡Capitulo 13!
1. De regreso

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!**

**Pues esta es una pequeña historia que se me acaba de ocurrir. Ya estaran diciendo, esta ni siquiera actualiza su otro fic y ya está subiendo otro. Les prometo que el sabado sin falta actualizo el otro, de verdad. Es que he estado con problemas de inspiración serios.**

**De pronto hoy vino la luz a mi, jejeje y se me ha ocurrido esta historia y bueno, me pareció buena y no quise esperar para compartirla, antes de que se me fuese a olvidar.**

**Espero que les guste el primer capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran Tite Kubo, así que ahorrate el demandarme.**

-Lalalala – Acciones de los personajes.

-_lalalala – _Pensamientos de los personajes.

(lalalala) Por si alguna vez interrumpo.

* * *

Era una mañana brillante en la ciudad de Karakura. Los autos pasaban de allá para acá, la gente cruzaba las calles con prisa hacia sus trabajos y los niños jugaban felices en los parques o en sus escuelas.

Un avión se vio despegar desde el aeropuerto, donde había una joven que llevaba una maleta. Su cabello anaranjado caía armoniosamente hasta su delicada cintura y sus ojos grises demostraban un gran brillo y una inexplicable felicidad.

-Hace casi seis años que no venía a Karakura – Dijo con cierta emoción en su voz. Tomó entre sus manos su maleta, pero antes de comenzar a caminar miró para todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien.

-Ay no ¿Donde se ha metido? - Se preguntó aterrada.

En ese momento una pequeña manito se agarró de su falda. La joven se dio la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa aliviada.

-¡Oka-san! - Llamó la pequeña niña con una sonrisa. Su cabello anaranjado hasta los hombros y su carita la hacían verse realmente tierna. Era exactamente igual a su madre de no ser por sus ojos cafés, que eran la única diferencia.

-Akari-chan, no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma ¿Quieres que me de un infarto niña? - Dijo dando un suspiro.

-Perdón, es que fui a ver los aviones – Respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A lo lejos se notaba que era una niña muy alegre y despierta, y sobre todo muy inteligente.

-De todos modos no vuelvas a hacerlo – La volvió a regañar la madre, quien no pasaba de los veinticinco años.

De pronto sonó una musiquita instrumental y la niña se puso a agitar sus manitas.

-¡Es tu teléfono mami! - Gritó animada. La gente que pasaba por ahí le sonreía pues les parecía muy tierna.

-Si, voy a contestar – La peli naranja tomó su celular - ¿Bueno?

_-Orihime –_ Se escuchó del otro lado - _¿Que tal? ¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto?_

_-_Hai, Tatsuki-chan – Respondió Orihime. Observó como su pequeña hija se entretenía con una hormiguita en el suelo – No hagas eso Akari-chan.

-_¿Estás con ella? Vaya por fin la podré conocer, al final – _Decía animada la chica del otro lado.

-Claro, no podía dejarla allá, si iba a venir a tu boda no me iba a venir sin mi hija_ – _Orihime sonreía viendo a la pequeña - ¿Como ha estado todo aquí? Después de estar casi seis años fuera no se nada de nadie, sólo he hablado contigo por ser mi mejor amiga. Ya sabes por que me tuve que ir – Dijo con algo de tristeza y nostalgia en su voz.

-_Si ya lo se... Orihime, ya estoy llegando al aeropuerto, de verdad me alegra que hayas decidido venir, es muy importante para mi._

_-_Si, ya lo se – Orihime sonrió, aunque por dentro no sentía deseos de hacerlo. Tenía miedo ahora que había vuelto, de volver a verlo, de encontrarse con él, el único hombre que había amado y que nunca iba a olvidar. Volvió a mirar a su pequeña Akari de cinco añitos de edad, eran tan parecidos, sobre todo esos ojos – _Ichigo... _- susurró en voz baja.

* * *

Había sido un pesado día en la clínica. El doctor Kurosaki estaba un poco cansado y más habiendo tanto paciente que atender.

-Que molesto – Bufó. Tomó una botella de agua y en lugar de beberla dejó que el vital liquido cayese por su anaranjada cabellera, mojándola totalmente. Abrió sus ojos cafés y se molestó al ver parado a uno de sus más fastidiosos compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Ya te vas a casa tan temprano, Kurosaki Ichigo? - Preguntó el peliazul de lentes, mientras acomodaba los mismos. El doctor Kurosaki lo miró.

-He estado 15 horas aquí y estoy algo cansado, me haría bien dormir un poco – Respondió – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo Ishida, llevas más que yo aquí.

-Ya lo se, también estoy cansado pero pienso seguir al menos una hora más – Ishida se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared de la clínica - ¿Y que es de tu novia? Hace días que no viene con sus sermones por aquí.

-Debe estar con sus amigas en alguna parte, ya sabes que si no está aquí montándome el espectáculo de que si la engañé con la fulanita de la esquina, está de compras o en alguna reunión de esas, ya conoces a Rukia. De seguro está con Tatsuki organizando lo de su boda.

-Oh es cierto, es en unos días ¿Verdad? Me pregunto quien será el pobre tipo – Dijo Ishida riendo.

-Eh Tatsuki es una buena chica, un poco agresiva pero buena – Respondió Ichigo también riendo.

-¿Y piensas ir?

-Supongo que si, es mi amiga después de todo – Ichigo dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos. En ese momento las gotas caían por su rostro, igual como aquella vez...

_---Flash Back---_

_-¡Orihime! ¡Por favor escuchame, no es lo que tú crees! _- Gritaba desesperado el peli naranja, mientras la lluvia helada y furiosa lo mojaba de pies a cabeza al igual que a la chica que ahora estaba frente a él, y en el rostro de ella no se podían distinguir las lágrimas de las gotas de la lluvia.

-_¡¿Que es entonces, Ichigo?! ¡Estabas con ella! ¡Me has engañado todo este tiempo! ¿Como pudiste? _- Reclamaba ella, mientras en su rostro descompuesto se podía apreciar como se había roto su corazón.

-_¡Te juro que todo esto tiene una explicación, por favor escúchame! _- Gritó aun más desesperado Ichigo - _¡Orihime! _

_-¡No! ¡Ya no te creo, no quiero volver a verte! _

Ichigo trató de hacer que lo escuchara, la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que ella lo mirase, necesitaba explicarle como habían ocurrido las cosas, que lo que ella había visto había sido un mal entendido, pero Orihime no quería oírlo. Con toda la fuerza que tenía se zafó de su agarre y dándole una fuerte cachetada luego, salió corriendo del lugar, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Ichigo trató de seguirla pero justo en ese instante pasó un enorme camión que cuando este ya se hubo ido la peli naranja ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

Ichigo se dejó caer de rodillas golpeando el suelo ferozmente.

-_¡Mierda! ¡¡¡¡ORIHIME!!!!_

_---Fin Flash Back---_

-_Ya son casi seis años ¿Donde estarás, Orihime? _- Pensó el joven doctor. Volvió a abrir sus ojos mostrándose cansado – Será mejor irme a casa.

-Te apoyo, no te ves bien – Dijo Ishida viendo la cara que había puesto de repente su amigo.

-Es que... estaba recordando, cosas – Después de decir esto Ichigo se alejó a paso lento. Metió una mano al bolsillo de su blanca bata de médico y dio un hondo suspiro.

Después de tanto tiempo y aun estando con Rukia, aun no podía olvidarla, a la chica que tanto amó mientras estaba en el instituto superior, a Orihime Inoue.

* * *

Orihime ya había salido del aeropuerto de la mano de su pequeña, mientras uno de los empleados del lugar llevaba los equipajes de ambas.

Un auto negro se detuvo frente a ellas y al bajar el vidrio se pudo ver a una joven de cabellera azulada, corta y de finas facciones.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! - Saludó Orihime emocionada. La mencionada se bajó del coche abrazando a su mejor amiga, estaban ambas tan emocionadas después de no haberse visto durante tantos años que por un momento todo pareció desaparecer en lo que se abrazaban.

-Orihime, no sabes cuanto he extrañado tus tonterías, pero mirate, estás igual que cuando te fuiste.

-Tú estás aun más linda – Respondió la joven ojigris, reteniendo un par de lágrimas de emoción. En eso sintió como jalaban la tela de su falda.

-Mami ¿Es ella tu amiga? - Preguntó la pequeña Akari. Tatsuki la observó, cielos, eran tan parecidas, es más la pequeña era igual a Orihime cuando niña, de no ser por sus ojos, iguales a los de su padre.

-Eres tú, no puede ser son idénticas – Dijo Tatsuki agachándose para quedar más o menos a la altura de la pequeña Akari – Soy Tasuki, mucho gusto pequeña.

-Me llamo Akari, mucho gusto Tatsuki onee-san – Saludó la pequeña y vivaz niña.

-Se ve que es muy despierta – Le dijo la peliazul a su amiga, a la cual le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-Si vieras cuantos me dicen eso – Respondió.

-Bueno Orihime ¿Que tal si vamos a mi casa? Creo que necesitas descansar después de un vuelo tan largo, además tu pequeña se ve algo cansada también.

-¡Hai, mami tengo sueño! - Gritó enérgica Akari.

-¿A si? Pues no lo parece – Dijo su madre otra vez con una gotita en su frente.

* * *

-Oye ¿Cual crees que se me vea mejor? - Preguntó una joven de grandes ojos azules y cabello negro, de baja estatura a otra más o menos baja también, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. La segunda parecía no prestar demasiada atención - ¿Momo me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Ah si, te queda bien el pelo de esa manera Rukia – Respondió la chica. A Rukia le apareció una venita en la frente.

-No te pregunté eso ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Perdón, es que estaba pensando en...

-En Toushiro – Terminó su amiga – Ustedes ya terminaron ¿Por que sigues pensando en él?

-Porque aun lo amo, a pesar de que él me haya dejado, yo lo extraño mucho Rukia ¿Que hago con eso?

-Ah Momo, no se que decir, por suerte yo no tengo esos problemas con Ichigo.

-Pero el pobre Kurosaki-san siempre tiene que soportar tu mal humor y los shows que armas en pleno hospital.

-Él y yo ya hablamos de eso y le prometí que no lo iba a hacer nunca más, así que no quiero que tú también me reproches por eso. Y ahora ven, yo se que te levantará el ánimo – Rukia tomó a Momo de la mano y la levantó llevándola hasta el probador de la tienda. Le entregó un hermoso vestido de color azul claro – Póntelo y ya verás como ese idiota se arrepiente de haberte dejado.

-Pero yo no uso este tipo de ropa – Se quejó la joven.

-Vamos, que es para una boda, debes lucir elegante y femenina, así él y todos babearan por ti – Le aseguró Rukia con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, veremos si funciona – Momo sonrió para tratar de subirse el ánimo, aunque le constase mucho tenía que superarlo. Si él la había dejado ya no podía hacer nada, que se quedara con su trabajo de policía, total ella sería feliz sin él, aunque le costase.

* * *

En la comisaría se vivía un verdadero calvario. Llamadas por montón, gente que corría de allá para acá. Últimamente no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de los "espada", así habían apodado a una organización que había aparecido en los últimos meses, la cual se dedicaba al tráfico ilegal de narcóticos. Aunque aun no estaban seguros de quienes eran los líderes, la cosa era bastante peligrosa.

Un tipo de cabellera pelirroja fumaba un cigarrillo, acompañando a otro de cabellera blanquecina y ojos color aguamarina.

-Así que terminaron – Dijo el pelirrojo – No me sorprende, debiste quedar mal con la amenaza de esa mujer, Halibel, antes de morir.

-_Todos me vengaran, los espada vengaran lo que has hecho Hitsugaya Toushiro, y te seguirán hasta la hora de tu muerte, a ti y a todos tus seres queridos._

-¿Como quieres que esté después de eso? ¿Que pasa si le hacen daño a Momo? No quiero ni pensarlo – Respondió Hitsugaya - ¿Que no recuerdas que ella también te amenazó Renji?

-Si – Renji apagó el cigarrillo – Pero en mi caso no importa, yo no tengo a nadie, sólo a mi mismo.

-Aún así es peligroso, si ella está cerca de mi puede sucederle algo malo – El peli blanco apretó los puños.

-Espero que podamos atraparlos pronto, si no esto podría volverse muy peligroso – Dijo Renji antes de salir de la oficina – Voy a ver al capitán, suerte buscando evidencia – Se despidió agitando una mano.

Hitsugaya solo suspiró resignado, este era el caso más difícil que le había tocado desde que era un detective.

-¿Que voy a hacer?

* * *

Orihime ya había dejado sus maletas y ahora estaba descansando un poco sentada en el sofá de la casa de su amiga. Akari se había quedado dormida en el auto y la habían llevado a la habitación de arriba para que descansara.

-Aquí tienes Orihime – Tatsuki le entregó un vaso con refresco para la sed - ¿Y que has hecho por allá?

-Pues soy una famosa pastelera, tengo algunas pastelerías en la ciudad y me va muy bien, gano lo suficiente para mi y para mi hija – Respondió muy animada.

-Que bien – La peli azul sonrió – Eso quiere decir que no... no lo necesitas a él ¿Verdad?

-Yo no quiero hablar de él, no vine a este lugar pensando en volver a verlo tampoco, después de lo que pasó... yo no quiero verlo – Respondió Orihime bajando la mirada.

-¿Ni aun siendo el padre de Akari? Ichigo tiene derecho a saber que tuvo una hija, Orihime, y ella también lo tiene de conocer a su padre – Le dijo con voz determinada y dura, queriendo hacer entender a la cabezota de su amiga.

-Te equivocas, él no tiene ningún derecho, todo este tiempo la he cuidado yo sola y no necesito de él en este momento – Respondió obstinada.

-¿Y que me dices de Akari? ¿Acaso nunca ha preguntado por su padre?

-Le dije que había muerto – La peli naranja bajó la mirada una vez más ante la reprobatoria expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Tatsuki simplemente no podía creer como su amiga Orihime, siempre tan sincera y leal, tan honesta con sigo misma y con todos, había sido capaz de mentirle a su propia hija, diciéndole que su padre había muerto, cuando él estaba ahí, en la misma ciudad en este momento.

-De todas formas lo verás – Anunció un poco desanimada – Ichigo irá a mi boda, lo verás aunque no quieras.

-Aunque así sea, él jamás sabrá que Akari es su hija, yo trataré de evitarlo en lo más posible cuando lo vea, Ichigo jamás sabrá que tiene una hija conmigo – Dijo seria y severa en sus palabras. Aunque Orihime sintiera deseos de gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenía una preciosa hija con Ichigo Kurosaki, no tenía el valor, y su orgullo era demasiado grande, y sabía que él nunca la perdonaría por ocultarlo tanto tiempo.

-Será mejor que yo también vaya a dormir, necesito reponer fuerzas.

-De acuerdo, te acompaño – Le dijo Tatsuki, aun reprobando el comportamiento de su amiga, deseando hacerla cambiar de idea. Ella sabía lo mucho que Ichigo había sufrido con su partida, y lo mucho que seguía sufriendo, sólo quería que sus dos mejores amigos fuesen felices.

* * *

Ya era de noche e Ichigo dormía. Tendría que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, por lo que maldijo por lo bajo el estar tan cansado antes de haber cerrado sus ojos.

De pronto los abrió muy agitado, otra vez había soñado con ella. ¿Por que todas las noches eran igual desde su partida? Simplemente no podía olvidarla, necesitaba encontrarla y decirle que la amaba aun, que aunque estuviera con Rukia nunca la había dejado de amar, pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Jamás volvería a ver a Orihime.

-Orihime... - Susurró con tristeza – Cuanto te extraño ¿Que estarás haciendo? ¿Ya me habrás olvidado? - Se preguntó mirando al techo de su cuarto. El silencio de su apartamento era inquietante. Hace años que se había ido a vivir solo, aunque constantemente visitaba a su familia.

Este era su primer año ejerciendo su carrera de médico por lo que le resultaba muy pesado, los internos siempre tenían que hacer hora extras para llamar la atención de los titulares, solo así podrían ser titulares algún día.

Y esta noche, esta maldita noche Ichigo no podía dormir, pensando en ella, y porque sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, y una nostalgia más fuerte que nunca, como ninguna otra noche, como sintiendo que al día siguiente algo iba a pasarle, pero no podría adivinar que.

-Será mejor que intente dormir – Se dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente, intentando no pensar en ella.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y los rayos del sol iluminaban fuertemente los ojos grises de Orihime. Estaba despertando muy temprano como siempre, aunque se sentía rara estando en Karakura. Miró hacia su costado y su hija dormía como un angelito, o al menos eso creyó.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina. En el refrigerador había pegada una nota de Tasuki.

-"_Me fui al trabajo, nos vemos en la tarde, Tatsuki"_

_-_Se ha ido, cielos ¿Que voy a hacer aquí yo sola?

Se sentó en la sala a ver un rato televisión, también se preparó algo de comer. El tiempo pasaba y Akari no bajaba, eso la preocupó ya que la pequeña era muy madrugadora.

-¿Que será lo que la demora tanto?

Subió hasta el cuarto y vio como su hija seguía dormida, pero notó algo anormal, la pequeña respiraba muy agitadamente y tenía sus mejillas coloradas. Orihime se espantó al verla en ese estado y corrió a tocarle la frente.

-Por Dios está hirviendo – Rápidamente fue al baño por unos trapos húmedos para la frente de su pequeña. Tenía muchísima fiebre y eso no era normal. El día anterior se encontraba muy bien ¿Como podía estar así hoy?

-Tengo que llevarla a un hospital – Se dijo viéndose ya desesperada. Tomó su bolso con algo de dinero y acorrucó a su hija entre sus brazos. Salió de la casa y tomó un taxi.

-Por favor lleveme al hospital, mi hija tiene mucha fiebre – Pidió el conductor.

-Enseguida señorita – Respondió este pisando el acelerador.

* * *

Al llegar a la clínica Ichigo se puso su bata de médico rápidamente. Estaba aun un poco cansado pero ya repuesto. Iba hacia uno de los box en donde debía atender pero en eso oyó los gritos desesperados de una madre que pedía por su pequeña hija enferma.

No esperó más para ir a atenderla. Tomó a la niña entre sus brazos sin mirar a la madre.

-Sigame, por aquí – Notó como la pequeña respiraba entrecortadamente, lo que lo alarmó un poco.

Llegó hasta el box dejando que la madre cerrara la puerta, recostó a la niña en la camilla y fue entonces cuando se volteó para ver a su preocupada madre.

-Su hija estará... bien... - Se quedó sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba. En iguales condiciones se encontraba ella, quien tampoco se había detenido a mirarlo por la urgencia de que atendieran a su hija – Orihime...

-Ichigo...

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Que pasará ahora que Ichigo y Orihime se han reencontrado? ¿Seguirá todo igual entre ellos? ¿Orihime será capaz de contarle que Akari es su hija?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic y de antemano gracias por comentar.**

**Se agradecen mucho los comentarios y críticas.**

**Dudas por review, aunque a su debido tiempo iré despejandolas todas.**

**Ahora si.**

**¡¡Bye Bye!!**


	2. Hoy que te he vuelto a encontrar

**Hola a todos.**

**Por fin me he zafado de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, aunque no me dio tiempo de escribir una conti demasiado larga, pero de todos modos espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 2: Hoy que te he vuelto a encontrar.**

-Su hija estará... bien... - Se quedó sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba. En iguales condiciones se encontraba ella, quien tampoco se había detenido a mirarlo por la urgencia de que atendieran a su hija – Orihime...

-Ichigo...

Ichigo pov:

La tenía ahí, frente a mi. Después de tanto tiempo al fin tenía la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que no pude esa noche en la que salió huyendo de mi, aquella vez en que me encontró en los brazos de Rukia. Y nunca pude decirle que todo fue un terrible mal entendido.

_---Flash Back---_

-_¡Mierda! ¡¡¡¡ORIHIME!!!! - Grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, necesitaba desesperadamente que ella me oyera, que regresara a mi lado. Pero se había ido._

_Corrí hasta su casa, sin importarme que estaba completamente empapado, no me importaba nada, solo ella. Cuando por fin llegué tiré la puerta de una patada, entré a su casa, pero ella no estaba ahí. No estaba por ninguna parte._

_-Orihime ¿Donde estás? ¿Donde? - Volví a golpear el suelo con mi mano. _

_Esa noche regresé resignado a casa. A causa de haber estado bajo la lluvia helada tanto tiempo contraje un resfriado fuerte y no pude salir al día siguiente para poder explicarle. Cuando por fin pude ir a su casa sólo encontré una nota, se había ido para siempre de mi vida y yo sin poder hacer nada tan sólo la sentí alejarse de mi._

_---Fin Flash Back---_

Y ahora... que podía preguntarle que había pasado, ahora que parecía que todo podría volver a ser como antes, recordé a la pequeña que reposaba en la camilla, donde yo la había dejado. Ella, la hija de Orihime, de mi Orihime. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, la pequeña estaba enferma y mi deber como médico era curar de ella.

Fin Ichigo pov.

Orihime pov:

Era él, un doctor como siempre me dijo que era su sueño. Ichigo Kurosaki en persona frente a mi, y frente a mi hija. Por un momento temí que se diera cuenta de la verdad, que Akari era su hija, era cosa de mirarlos. Pero eso no sucedió, en lugar de hacerme cualquier pregunta pasó de mi y sacando su estetoscopio comenzó a revisar a Akari.

Su expresión lo delataba, él quería saber de mi, pero no había tiempo de preguntas teniendo que atender a una niña enferma. Yo no podía sostenerme normalmente, si él se daba cuenta... si se daba cuenta, no iba a saber que hacer. ¿Que iba a decirle? Estaba realmente nerviosa, más que aquel día en que me alejé de Karakura y de Ichigo, cuando llegué a una ciudad desconocida, y poco después me enteré que esperaba a Akari.

Mi pequeña Akari, la luz de mis ojos. Jamás pensé en tenerla, cuando me alejé de Ichigo no pensé en que me llevaría una parte de él que para siempre me acompañaría y a la vez me mantendría conectada a él. Sus ojos eran idénticos y el pánico volvió a apoderarse de mi, y más porque él no decía nada, nada.

Fin Orihime pov.

-La niña tiene principios de gripe, generalmente afecta a los niños de entre dos y ocho años con facilidad – Dijo Ichigo guardando sus instrumentos – He escuchado sus pulmones, por suerte no es nada grave pero deberá quedarse al menos una noche para controlar su fiebre – Vio como Orihime suspiró aliviada.

-Pero... ayer no tenía nada, estaba tan enérgica como de costumbre ¿Como es que no me di cuenta de nada?

-Es una enfermedad que en un principio no da síntomas muy claros, aunque en algunos casos los niños tienen mucho sueño – El doctor Kurosaki hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tragarse sus deseos de pedir una explicación, al menos una palabra que respondiera a todos estos años de ausencia. Necesitaba estar calmado para atender a Akari sin importar cuantas ganas tuviera de estrechar a Orihime entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero entonces ella estará bien? - Preguntó la peli naranja un tanto preocupada.

-Si, lo estará, es una niña muy fuerte.

-Que bueno, estaba tan preocupada... - La chica bajó sus hombros dando un suspiro de alivio, mientras volteaba a ver a su pequeña que descansaba sobre la camilla.

Después de dar el diagnóstico, Ichigo salió del cuarto. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo y suspiró dándose un pequeño golpe contra el muro. Ishida lo vio desde el otro lado del pasillo y se le acercó dudoso, algo en él no estaba bien.

-Hey ¿Sucede algo malo Ichigo? - Le preguntó notando su expresión entre confundida y alegre a la vez. Ichigo lo observó primero sin decir nada, no sabía que decirle.

-Uryuu... adivina quien está en el box, con su hija – Lo último lo dijo en un tono bajo. No se había puesto a pensar en eso ¿Orihime estaba casada? ¿Con quien? ¿Quien era el padre de su hija? Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo odiaba más que a nadie ¿Como se había atrevido a tocar a su princesa? Y encima tenía una hija con ella...

-No soy un maldito adivino, además sabes que soy pésimo para esto – Respondió el peliazul mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

-Sólo entra y prepárate para sorprenderte – Le dijo Kurosaki.

Ishida no entendió muy bien a que se refería, pero prefirió hacerle caso, llevándose una gran sorpresa al entrar.

-¿I-Inoue? - Preguntó parpadeando incrédulo.

-Ishida-kun – Dijo la chica también sorprendida.

* * *

-Capitán Byakuya – Renji llegó hasta la oficina de su jefe, un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos negros. Un rostro inexpresivo y una mirada bastante fría.

-Te he dicho que me llames por mi apellido Renji – Dijo el hombre - ¿Que han averiguado?

-Nada aun, son una banda muy difícil de agarrar, el inspector Hitsugaya se está haciendo cargo por el momento, aunque aun con la muerte de Halibel no hemos podido sacar nada, murió sin dar una sola pista.

-Ya veo... puedes retirarte – Renji asintió y salió de la oficina.

Una vez afuera se abrazó a si mismo temblando – Ese hombre me da escalofríos, es demasiado serio.

-Será porque odia a esa organización que asesinó a su esposa – Apareció el inspector Hitsugaya apoyado sobre un escritorio, fumando un cigarrillo. Renji lo miró.

-De todos modos es horrible – Acotó.

-Como sea... creo que tenemos una pista, ayer por la noche los chicos atraparon a alguien que podría saber algo.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes? - Interrogó el pelirrojo un poco ofendido.

-Eso no importa ¿Vas o no vas?

-Voy.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba bajando de un lujoso automóvil de color negro. Era una chica bastante glamorosa así que varias personas la miraban mientras salía del auto.

-Vamos Momo – Decía jalando a su amiga la cual no quería salir del auto.

-No, Rukia esto es mala idea – Trataba de mantenerse adentro, pero Rukia tenía más fuerza y de un tirón la sacó. Momo estaba bastante sonrojada. Rukia la había obligado a vestir algo muy distinto a lo que solía usar. Siempre se había vestido con ropas holgadas, pero ahora usaba algo mucho más ajustado a su cuerpo, lo que la avergonzaba mucho.

Ambas estaban frente a la estación de policía, y justo en ese momento vieron salir a la persona por la cual habían ido a ese lugar.

-Oh, pero si es Rukia – Dijo Renji al ver a la pelinegra para ahí, y al mirar junto a ella se sorprendió de ver a su amiga Momo tan linda – Vaya, que bien se ve Momo.

-¿Momo? - Se preguntó Hitsugaya al verla, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa, pero no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, no podía demostrar que aún la amaba.

-Hola Renji, Toushiro – Dijo Rukia muy sonriente – Venimos a ver a mi hermano ¿Está en su oficina?

-Eh, s-si – Le dijo el pelirrojo – Oye Rukia... ¿Ha estado bien Ichigo?

-¿Ichigo? - La pelinegra bajó un poco la mirada. Por alguna razón, cada vez que Renji le hablaba de Ichigo se sentía mal, cada vez recordaba lo que hubo entre ella y Renji hace años. - Ichigo está bien, ha estado trabajando mucho en el hospital.

-Ya veo – Dijo Renji – Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – Trató de sonreír. Hitsugaya lo siguió perdiéndose de la vista de Momo, ni siquiera la había saludado, todo... haría todo por protegerla.

-¿Ya ves? Ni siquiera me miró – Dijo la joven decepcionada.

-No te preocupes amiga, ya se arrepentirá – Le sonrió la pelinegra – Ahora voy a hablar con mi hermano y luego me acompañas a ver a Ichigo al hospital ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-¡Ishida-kun, cuanto tiempo! - Gritó la peli naranja con una enorme sonrisa, yendo a abrazar a su antiguo amigo.

-Inoue, no lo puedo creer ¿De verdad eres tú? - Preguntaba Uryuu aún sin poder creerlo. Desde que la dejó de ver, hasta ahora, seguía siendo la misma, aunque se veía más madura.

-Claro que soy yo, vaya, no sabía que también eras médico.

El joven doctor miró a la cama en donde reposaba la pequeña niña, y al verla volvió a sorprenderse. Era demasiado obvio, era igual a Ichigo.

-Esa niña es...

-Es mi hija – Lo cortó Orihime – Mi hija, y su padre no está aquí.

-_¿De que está hablando? Es igual a Ichigo, estoy seguro que ese idiota no se ha dado cuenta, pero es evidente que esta niña es su hija _– Pensó Ishida. Se arregló los anteojos – Claro ¿Y como se llama? - Fingió no haberse dado cuenta de nada, tal parecía que Orihime lo negaría hasta el final.

-Se llama Akari – Respondió la joven madre.

En eso ambos se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña comenzaba a reaccionar. Ichigo entró para revisarla ahora que estaba despierta.

-¿Como está mi hija? - Preguntó Orihime.

-Parece estar mejor – Decía Ichigo mientras le alumbraba los ojos con su linterna de mano, pero eso a la pequeña le molestó bastante.

-Mami ¿Que hago aquí? - Preguntó.

-Akari-chan, que bueno que ya estés mejor hijita mía – Decía muy feliz la chica, mientras corría a abrazarla. Akari observó al doctor que la había atendido, al principio su rostro tan serio le había asustado, pero después le pareció que era alguien muy guapo y se veía muy buena gente.

-¿Quien es tu amigo mami?

-¿Eh? - La joven de separó de su hija mirando al doctor Kurosaki.

-Es muy lindo ¿Acaso él será mi nuevo papi?

Todo se quedó en silencio. Akari sonreía mientras que Ichigo y Orihime no podían apartarse las miradas.

* * *

Rukia y Momo entraban al hospital Karakura. Al ver a la pelinegra, la recepcionista dio un salto, ya estaba acostumbrada a que llegase gritando.

-¿El doctor Kurosaki? - Preguntó la Kuchiki.

-E-está en el box 4 – Respondió la mujer. Rukia y su amiga caminaron en dirección al lugar indicado, mientras la recepcionista dio un hondo suspiro de alivio.

Al llegar al pasillo, Rukia pudo ver una silueta de espaldas, que se le hizo muy conocida. Ese cabello largo y anaranjado, esa figura delineada, pero no podía ser ella, no podía ¿O si?

-¿Acaso es... Inoue? - Se preguntó sorprendida de verla ahí, afuera del box 4, hablando con Ishida.

* * *

La sala de interrogatorios era bastante oscura. Los dos policías llegaron al lugar y se sentaron frente a un hombre que tenía ambas manos esposadas. El primero en mirarle despectivamente fue Hitsugaya, ya que ese hombre, era nada más y nada menos que un traidor.

-Oh Hitsugaya-kun – Dijo el hombre que tenía una peculiar sonrisa – Y también Abarai-kun, que sorpresa verlos por aquí.

-No tenemos tiempo para saludar, Gin – Dijo el peliblanco con extrema frialdad en su voz.

-Pero que agresivo eres ¿No deberías ser amable con un antiguo compañero? - Decía con ironía en su voz.

-Escucha Gin – Habló esta vez Renji – Será mejor que hables rápidamente, no tenemos tiempo para discursos y charlas estúpidas ¿Quien es el que controla a los espada?

-Eso es algo muy difícil de responder – Decía Gin sin perder ni por un segundo su sonrisa, la cual de pronto se volvió macabra – Tal vez si me soltaran se los podría decir.

-¡No nos jodas Gin! - Gritó Toushiro golpeando la mesa que los separaba - ¡Me estás cabreando! ¡Dinos lo que queremos saber de una vez!

-Tranquilo Hitsugaya-kun ¿Por que no te tomas un relajante?

-Maldito...

* * *

-¡Es Orihime-chan! - Gritó Momo que permanecía junto a Rukia - ¡Orihime-chan!

-¿Eh? - La mencionada se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a las dos chicas, una que la miraba muy emocionada, y la otra... seriamente, o demasiado sorprendida como para representar alguna expresión en su rostro – Momo-chan... Rukia...-chan – El último nombre lo dijo con mucho dolor, recordando que la última vez que la vio estaba en los brazos de su amado.

-Vaya, ha llegado Rukia – Dijo Ishida.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cuando has regresado? - Le preguntó Momo al acercarse – Te ves tan linda Orihime-chan.

-Gracias Momo-chan – Respondió la chica tratando de sonreír – Ayer por la tarde regresé, es que Tatsuki-chan me invitó a su matrimonio y no podía negarme a venir.

-Ah claro ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Acaso estás enferma?

-No, la que está un poco enfermita es mi hija – Respondió con su habitual sonrisa. Rukia abrió sus ojos de par en par al oír que tenía una hija ¿Y si era de Ichigo?

-Inoue ¿Tienes una hija? - Preguntó la sorprendida ojiazul.

-Ajá, se llama Akari – Le respondió. En eso vieron salir a Ichigo del lugar.

-Orihime, ya está mejor, y quiere que vayas a... Rukia...

-Hola – Miró a Orihime y se lanzó a los brazos del recién llegado – Mi amor.

-_No ¿Por que tenía que hacerlo ahora? Justo en frente de ella..._ - Pensaba el frustrado peli naranja. No quería que Orihime los viera juntos y pensara que él la había olvidado tan fácilmente. La única razón por la que ahora estaba con Rukia era porque se había resignado a perderla a ella, y comenzó con ella años después de que Orihime se había ido. Pero seguramente ahora ella estaría pensando lo peor de él.

-¿Están... juntos? - La pobre chica se había sentido destrozada al verlos abrazarse. Tontamente había pensado que tal vez Ichigo si la quería, por la forma en que la había mirado,pero no, él seguía con Rukia, estaba con ella, la razón de su separación. Trataba de no salir corriendo de ahí, no podía hacerlo por su hija, no podía mostrarse vulnerable. - _Después de todo sigues estando con ella, eso prueba lo poco que yo te importé siempre, y a pesar de saberlo ¿Por que me duele tanto?_

-Así es, pronto Ichigo y yo también nos vamos a casar – Le respondió Rukia – Estás invitada a la boda.

La Kuchiki se portaba bastante altanera, y es que siempre había envidiado la forma en que Ichigo miraba a Orihime. Esos ojos llenos de amor que nunca la vieron a ella, que siempre seguían a Inoue. Ahora que era ella su novia, no podía dejar que fuera menos que la peli naranja.

-Claro, sería un honor asistir a su boda – Le dijo Orihime con una sonrisa fingida. - Con su permiso, debo ir a ver a mi hija – Al decir esto entró al cuarto donde descansaba su pequeña.

Ichigo la miró alejarse, le dolía no poder decir una sola palabra para que se quedara a su lado. La necesitaba más que a nada, no le importaba que tuviera una hija, sería como suya si ella se lo permitiera, después de todo... cuando la niña había preguntado si él sería su nuevo papá, quería decir que seguramente su padre estaba muerto, entonces tenía el camino libre.

Todos pasaron a ver a Akari, y al verla se sorprendían. El único que parecía no ver la evidente verdad era Ichigo, incluso Rukia lo había notado; Akari era su hija.

-Mami, ¿Todos ellos son tus amigos? - Preguntó la pequeña señalando al grupo de gente que estaba en la entrada del cuarto. Orihime asintió con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Así es, todos... son mi amigos.

-Que lindas amigas tienes mami ¿Algún día seré tan linda?

-Claro mi amor.

Ichigo la veía actuando así con su hija y no podía evitar el enternecerse, ella era una madre tan cariñosa, tan linda. Miraba a Rukia, se había vuelto una mujer tan frívola, tan superficial, no podía negar que era una buena chica, pero ahora que su verdadero amor había regresado, ya nada ni nadie se interpondría de nuevo, ya no la volvería a perder.

-_Orihime... hoy que te he vuelto a encontrar.... te recuperaré, lo prometo – _Pensó con determinación en sus ojos.

Continuara...

Avance: La conversación pendiente entre los dos jóvenes que se han reencontrado por fin se realizará, y el miedo de Orihime a ser descubierta la invade aun más. Ichigo está decidido a recuperar el amor de Orihime, sin importar como. Mientras los policías tratan de sacarle la verdad a Gin, los espada comienzan sus movimientos, y nadie está a salvo.

En el próximo capitulo: Vuelve a mi.

**------------**

**Como ya dije arriba, no pude hacerlo muy largo, pero al menos el capitulo contiene todo lo que quería poner en él. Les prometo que el próximo será más largo ^^**

**También les he dejado un pequeño avance, ya que acostumbro a hacerlo en mis fics de Naruto, aquí también lo haré ^^**

**Reviews: **

**Usio-Amamiya: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me esforcé por sacar una buena idea y parece que resultó ^^ Espero que sigas leyendo. Y si, Orihime se ha vuelto cabezota ¿Pero que le vamos a hacer? XD**

**Siulvizard: Muchas gracias, perdón si te dejo en la intriga, pero esa es la idea ^^ Y espero que sigas leyendo también.**

**Lukali-chan: Gracias, y no te preocupes, en algún momento las cosas se arreglaran xD.**

**Melith: Gracias por leer, que bien que te haya gustado ^^-**

**PanAmasado-San: Jajaja pues para no hacerme drama el hombre con quien se casará Tatsuki es un oc, es que no la imagino con nadie de la serie xD**

**Que bueno que el fic te haya gustado, no te preocupes que aunque yo me demore siempre sigo con mis fics ^^**

**LYNN MAIDE: Gracias por haber leído, que bien que te haya gustado ^^**

**alejandra: En realidad Ichigo fue bastante torpe, todos se dieron cuenta menos él. Que bien que te haya gustado el fic, jejeje te llamas igual que yo xD **

**¿Jamás les he dicho que me llamo Alejandra? O_ò**

**xD **

**----------**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos ^^**

**¡¡Sayo!!**


	3. Vuelve a mi

**Ohayo!!!**

**Por fin he terminado el capitulo tres y nada, se los vengo a dejar pues.**

**Espero que les guste, y una vez más, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^.**

**Ahh, esta capitulo me ha encantado escribirlo, me ha quedado un poco cursi, pero me da igual, me ha gustado sobre todo al final ^^**

**Bueno, aquí se los dejo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Vuelve a mi. **

Si que había sido un día agotador y extraño.

Ichigo se sentó sobre el sillón de su apartamento, dando un largo suspiro, y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de aquella chica, aquella a la cual amaba tanto. Simplemente no había podido borrarla, a pesar de que lo intentó realmente. Si olvidar a Orihime hubiese sido un examen, habría sacado cero, porque todo de ella era exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, cada detalle, esa sonrisa, esos ojos grises, su cuerpo, todo...

-Orihime... - Susurró sintiéndose un poco triste. Si hubiera podido explicarle aquel día lo que pasó en realidad, todo estaría bien ahora. Tal vez Akari sería su hija y no de otro hombre, sólo tal vez... - Mi hija – Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

* * *

-Ichigo... - Orihime estaba recostada. Tatsuki había ido por ella al hospital, y dejó a Akari allí. Era primera vez que pasaba la noche sin su pequeña y se sentía un poco sola. Pero era otra persona la que ocupaba de lleno sus pensamientos, el padre de su hija, el hombre al que aun seguía amando y jamás podría olvidar.

-¿Por que no puedo olvidarte? ¿Que tengo que hacer para arrancarte de una vez de mi corazón?

Aquella noche fue muy larga para ambos, ya que no dejaban de pensar el uno en el otro, estando seguros de que la persona a la cual amaban no sentía lo mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Inoue se despertó muy temprano para ir por su hija al hospital. De verdad odiaba estar lejos de ella, sentía que ella podría estarla necesitando en estos momentos, que tal vez estaba llorando, sintiéndose perdida y triste. Le daba escalofríos de sólo pensar en su pequeña llamándola, y ella estando lejos.

Se vistió casualmente, como era día domingo sólo se puso un vestido de tela de color damasco con flores rosadas estampadas por toda la tela, y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. A veces aún vestía como antes, cuando era una chica de 17 años, muy enamorada de su novio.

Se puso frente al espejo, viendo su juvenil figura. Tan sólo tenía 23 años, pero se veía aun menor. Muchos hombres la pretendían en su ciudad, pero a ella nadie le interesaba, siempre decía que estaba bien sola, pero no era cierto, necesitaba a alguien que hiciera de figura paterna para su hija. Le dolía cada vez que paseaban por el parque y veían a los demás niños con sus padres de la mano.

Una vez, después de salir del jardín,Akari le había preguntado por su padre, y eso la dejó muy consternada.

---Flash Back---

_Orihime había ido por Akari al jardín. No podía tenerla todo el día con ella ya que también debía trabajar. Le gustaba poder darle todo a su hija, o al menos lo que más pudiera._

_Ese día vio a la niña muy desanimada. Le extrañó pues ella siempre estaba contenta, le gustaba mucho estar con sus compañeros y jugar con ellos, pero hoy, algo raro le pasaba._

_-¿Que sucede Akari-chan? - Le preguntó mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura. La niña la miró con las mejillas infladas._

_-Mami ¿Por que todos los niños tienen un papá menos yo? _

_Esa pregunta no pasó indiferente para la ojigris. Se quedó paralizada, con su rostro sorprendido. De pronto una gran tristeza la invadió, recordando el motivo por el cual su hija no tenía un padre como todos los otros niños._

_-E-eso es porque... porque... - Bajó su mirada. No tenía como explicarle la verdad ¿Como decirlo? Lo único que podía decirle era una mentira. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y miró a su pequeña – Tu papi está en el cielo con el señor, por eso es que no está con nosotros._

_-¿Y no podemos ir a verlo? ¿Ese señor no lo deja venir? - Preguntó un poco triste Akari. _

_-Lamentablemente no puede venir, pero desde donde está, él está cuidándonos, y se que está muy orgulloso de ti mi amor – Respondió Orihime mientras la abrazaba. Esas palabras hicieron sentir mucho mejor a Akari, quien sonrió._

--Fin Flash Back---

Comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera, mientras veía una lágrima correr desde su ojos, bajar por su mejillas y perderse en su cuello.

-¿Por que...?

* * *

Estaba muy oscuro. Los barrotes apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol por esa pequeña venta. Gin estaba recostado en una cama que parecía de piedra, ya que el colchón no era nada cómodo. Miraba la sombra proyectada en la pared que hacía la poca luz solar que entraba. Estaba aburrido de estar ahí.

Se oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, y frente a él apareció Toushirou Hitsugaya con su típico serio semblante.

-Vaya, que lindo, tengo visitas.

-Déjate de estupideces y dime lo que quiero saber – Lo cortó el peliblanco.

-Como si fuera a hacerlo – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hasta que no hables no podrás de aquí – Lo amenazó Hitsugaya.

-No me importa, es un bonito lugar, muy acogedor – Ironizó Gin.

-Si te gusta tanto entonces te dejo sólo – Dicho esto el joven salió del lugar. Al llegar afuera, donde la luz iluminaba todo el pasillo golpeó la pared con fuerza - ¡Mierda!

* * *

Orihime bajó del auto de su amiga Tatsuki.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Orihime, tengo mucho que arreglar – Dijo la pelinegra.

-A propósito de eso ¿Cuando conoceré a tu futuro esposo? - Le preguntó Orihime curiosa. Tatsuki se sonrojó un poco y carraspeó.

-Esta noche lo invitaré a cenar.

-Ah ya veo, que bien – La chica sonrió – Entonces nos vemos después, voy por mi Akari.

-Suerte.

Después de su amiga, Orihime entró al hospital para recoger a su hija. Llegó hasta el cuarto y vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-¡Eres muy gracioso Ichigo nii-san! - Decía Akari mientras sonreía. Se veía totalmente curada y muy feliz.

Ambos estaban sonriendo, él sentado sobre la cama, tenía puesta una nariz roja de payaso. Al verlos Orihime no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz, después de todo eran padre e hija. Y a la vez el temor de que se dieran cuenta la carcomía por dentro.

-Ah Orihime – Dijo Ichigo al notar que ella estaba parada junto a la puerta. Se quitó la nariz de payaso un poco sonrojado y prosiguió con su charla – No había notado que habías llegado, ya puedes llevarte a Akari.

-S-si, gracias – Dijo la chica aun desconcertada.

-¡Mami, Ichigo nii-san es muy simpático! ¿Podemos pedirle que sea mi nuevo papá? - Preguntaba con emoción la pequeña. Ichigo sintió una gran alegría, si le caía bien a la hija de Orihime entonces todo estaba más que perfecto.

-N-no, como crees. Él es sólo un amigo de mami, además tiene novia – Le respondió Orihime a su hija, la cual bajó la mirada un poco triste. Y claro, él también se sintió triste ¿Como pudo olvidar el hecho de que tenía novia? Una novia que no amaba, y que jamás iba a amar.

-Los niños siempre dicen ese tipo de cosas, no le hagas caso Orihime – Le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – _No importa lo que digas ahora, se que volverás a quererme Orihime._

-Bueno, Akari-chan será mejor irnos.

-Bueno mami.

* * *

Renji estaba parado afuera de una gran mansión. Estaba en calidad de espía, por lo que no debía acercarse demasiado. Desde hace meses tenían una pista muy importante y su trabajo era descubrir si era cierta o no.

El famoso político Aizen Sousuke vivía en esa lujosa mansión, y la pista decía que él estaba involucrado con los espada. Era ridículo pensar que un hombre tan poderoso pudiera estar metido en negocios de tan baja categoría, pero todo podía ser posible. Ya llevaba al menos tres meses investigándolo y no había encontrado nada fuera de lo común con él, así que si hoy no pasaba nada ya lo dejaría en paz.

-Esto se está tornando aburrido – Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo. Estaba apoyado sobre su auto, y usaba lentes negros. En ese momento vio que un auto se detenía frente a la mansión, era negro y tenía vidrios polarizados, eso le llamó la atención.

-Parece que esto se pone interesante – Dijo con una sonrisa. Del automóvil vio bajar a un hombre de caballera negra, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía la piel muy blanca, y sus facciones lo hacían parecer siempre demasiado serio. No lograba ver el color de sus ojos debido a la distancia, pero le parecía alguien bastante sospechoso.

Por otro lado, el político lo recibió con una sonrisa. El recién llegado hizo una leve reverencia.

-Aizen-sama – Dijo con una voz suave y a la vez seria. Se incorporó y sus ojos verdes pudieron notarse a la perfección.

-Que bueno que llegas Ulquiorra, en el momento justo – Dijo el hombre castaño, mientras miraba de reojo al policía que estaba relativamente lejos de su mansión, haciendo como si no supiera que estaba ahí.

* * *

Rukia entraba al hospital para ver a su querido Ichigo. La recepcionista se puso nerviosa al verla entrar, ella traía una cara de pocos amigos otra vez, justo las que traía cuando venía a armarle sus escenitas de celos al pobre doctor Kurosaki.

-¿El doctor Kurosaki? - Preguntó.

-E-está ahí – Apuntó con su dedo. Enseguida Rukia se dio la vuelta y lo vio venir en dirección hacia ella, pero en realidad no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Venía con la pequeña Akari montada sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos sólo veían a la madre de esa niña. Esto la enfureció, pero respiró profundo.

-Ichigo, Orihime – Saludó lo más cordial que pudo. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y Orihime un poco triste.

-Hola Rukia-chan – Dijo Inoue. No quería ser grosera con ella, después de todo siempre habían sido amigas, pero... ella la había traicionado.

-Rukia ¿Sucede algo? Tú nunca vienes tan temprano por aquí – Dijo Ichigo, mientras que Akari jugaba con su cabello anaranjado.

-Es que... quería invitarte a cenar esta noche Ichigo, hace tiempo que no salimos los dos.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Ichigo nii-san ¿Ella es tu novia? - Preguntó Akari, apuntando con su pequeña mano a Rukia. La ojiazul la miró con una sonrisa. En realidad esa niña era muy tierna, pero... ¿De verdad era hija de Ichigo? Él parecía no mostrar ninguna relación especial con ella, se llevaban bien, pero eso no significaba nada ¿O si?

-Me llamo Rukia – Dijo ella – Y si, soy la novia de Ichigo.

-Ah ya veo, osea que tú eres la que no le da permiso a Ichigo nii-san de ser mi papá ¿Verdad?

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante el comentario de la niña. Orihime la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos, estaba muy nerviosa ¿Por que su hija siempre tenía que hacer esas cosas? A veces sentía que la ponía en situaciones demasiado incómodas.

-B-bueno, Akari-chan y yo nos vamos, nos vemos otro día – Se despidió la chica, saliendo casi corriendo del lugar con su hija en brazos.

-Vaya, esa niña si que es... entrometida – Dijo Rukia un tanto enfadada.

-Es sólo una niña Rukia – Le espetó molesto el peli naranja – Y respecto a lo de esta noche, lo siento pero no puedo.

-¿Que no puedes? ¿Y por que? - Interrogó molesta la pelinegro.

-Porque Tatsuki nos ha invitado a una reunión esta noche en su casa, así que si quieres vienes conmigo, porque yo si voy a ir.

Rukia suspiró decepcionada, esperaba poder estar a solas con Ichigo, pero típico que él sacara sus reuniones de amigos para hacerse el difícil. Si algo le molestaba de él era que jamás quería estar sólo junto a ella; si no era por trabajo eran las benditas reuniones.

-De acuerdo, claro que voy contigo – Respondió algo decepcionada. Ichigo sonrió.

* * *

Por las calles de una ciudad, un automóvil de color celeste fuerte iba a mediana velocidad. Dentro un hombre de cabellera celeste u los ojos cubiertos por unos negros lentes de sol, iba sentado mientras mascullaba algunas cosas, como quejándose de algo.

-Te has ido sin decirme nada... has vuelto a la ciudad en donde está él, pero no permitiré que ese tipo te aleje de mi lado – Dijo con la voz furiosa.

Detuvo su auto y se bajó. Cerrando la puerta de golpe. Llegó hasta un enorme edificio y subió hasta una oficina, en donde entró sin golpear.

-Hey ¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin golpear? - Le preguntó un hombre con una voz chillona, con el cabello rubio y un ridículo sombrero que hacía sombra a sus ojos.

-Cállate Urahara, sólo quiero que me digas el nombre de la ciudad a donde se ha ido Orihime – Exigió el molesto peli azul. El rubio lo miró en silencio por unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso? - Le preguntó sin cambiar su expresión serie – Tú no tienes por que meterte en las cosas de Orihime-chan, Grimmjow-kun.

-Quiero que me traslades a ese lugar. Estoy seguro de que ahora que ha vuelto piensa quedarse allá y no lo permitiré, no dejaré que me la arrebaten.

-Tú no eres su novio.

-Pero lo seré.

Urahara suspiró. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser su inspector.

Grimmjow era el inspector en la brigada anti-narcóticos de la ciudad, y claro estaba que Urahara era su jefe. Él había sido una de las personas que más habían ayudado a Orihime cuando la conoció. Ella era sólo una pastelera, pero tenía muy buenos amigos en la policía, ya que Urahara era amigo de sus padres antes de que estos muriesen.

Grimmjow, desde la primera vez que la vio se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, aunque al principio no lo demostrara. Aún podía recordar ese casi fatídico día.

--Flash Back--

_Grimmjow aún estaba en entrenamiento para ser un detective. No había mucho que pudiera hacer aún, así que estaba bastante aburrido. Caminaba por la calle de regreso a casa cuando oyó un sonido proveniente de un callejón._

_-¡Por favor no me hagan daño! - Gritaba una joven. Grimmjow se acercó sigilosamente hasta que pudo divisarla, ella era menor que él, tendría unos 17 años._

_-Tranquila, sólo danos tu dinero y no te haremos daño linda._

_-Pero no tengo dinero, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad y no tengo nada de verdad – Decía la desesperada joven._

_-No no mientas, porque te puede ir muy mal – Dijo uno de los tres tipos, enseñándole un filoso cuchillo, dispuesto a cortar su rostro._

_-Por favor no me hagan nada... - Lloraba la joven – Estoy embarazada..._

_Al oír esas palabras los ojos del peliazul se abrieron sorprendidos. Esos tipos... pagarían por lo que estaban haciendo._

_-¿Así que embarazada eh? Entonces no estaría mal jugar un poco contigo, después de todo o eres una blanca paloma – Dijo el tipo acercándose a la cada vez más asustada chica, la cual podía sentir su aliento apestando_ a alcohol sobre su rostro.

_-¿Que no has oído? Dijo que no tiene nada, déjenla en paz ahora mismo – Dijo Grimmjow apareciendo ante los maleantes. _

_-¿Quien te crees mocoso? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes contra los tres al mismo tiempo? - Le preguntó el hombre del cuchillo, mirándolo desafiantemente. Grimmjow sólo sonrió._

_-Puedo con tres basuras como ustedes – Antes estas palabras los tres hombres se encolerizaron y se lanzaron contra él, pero rápidamente los derribó uno a uno, hasta dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo. Entonces se acercó a la joven que aún temblaba por el miedo, y al verlo acercarse a ella sólo cerró sus ojos, cuando vio como la mano del muchacho se acercaba, hasta posarse sobre su mejilla._

_-Por favor – Suplicó la chica, con el cuerpo encogido como si fuese un pollito muerto de frío._

_-Tranquila, ya todo pasó... - Dijo él con una voz apacible y una pequeña sonrisa. La peli naranja abrió sus ojos grises y le sonrió agradecida - ¿Como te llamas? - Le preguntó él._

_-Orihime... Inoue Orihime – Respondió ella._

_--_Fin Flash Back---

-_Orihime yo... desde ese día prometí jamás dejarte sola ¿Entonces por que te has ido sin decirme nada? - _Pensó algo entristecido.

* * *

Orihime caminaba llevando de la mano a su hija, la cual daba pequeños pasitos que hacían la caminata más lenta de lo normal. La madre tenía aún el rostro un poco sonrojado por lo ocurrido. Todo parecía ser una broma del destino ¿Por que su hija tenía que decir esas cosas delante de Ichigo? Pedirle que fuera su padre... cuando él ya lo era.

-_Esto no puede estarme pasando a mi. Debí hacer algo muy malo en la otra vida para estar pagándolo en esta... - _Suspiró decepcionada. Si de algo estaba segura era que no podría convencer a su hija de dejar las cosas por la paz con Ichigo, Akari era igual o peor de obstinada que ella misma.

-Mami... - La llamó la pequeña mientras jalaba su mano. Orihime la miró con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Que sucede Akari-chan? - Le preguntó.

-Mami, quiero un helado – Rogó la pequeña poniendo ojitos de borrego. Orihime sólo frunció el ceño.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó la última vez por comer dulces y no lavarte los dientes como tantas veces te lo he dicho?

-S-si... - Respondió la niña bajando la mirada, recordando lo doloroso que había sido ir al dentista y lo gracioso que se veía luego con el rostro hinchado. Levantó la cabeza otra vez mirando a su madre - ¡Pero prometo que esta vez si me los lavaré!

-¿Segura? - Le preguntó en tono gracioso, a lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Si! - Respondió con emoción.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que compartirlo con mamá.

-¡Hai, oka-san!

* * *

Momo se encontraba ordenando unas carpetas. Ella trabajaba en una revista muy importante, como la sub-directora, ya que la que estaba a cargo de todo era Rukia. La joven se encontraba terminando unas cuantas cosas para hacer la hora y poder irse a la reunión con sus amigos. Estaba segura de que iba a verlo ahí, pero realmente ya no le importaba.

-_Eres un tonto Toushirou... ya no voy a sufrir más por ti – _Pensó decidida. Él la había lastimado mucho, y aunque ahora viniese a pedirle perdón, ya no le interesaba; o al menos eso quería pensar.

* * *

La noche se acercaba y varios de los chicos ya habían llegado a casa de Tatsuki. Orihime estaba bebiendo un jugo mientras su hija jugaba con una muñeca, sentada sobre la alfombra.

-Vaya, sigues igual que antes Orihime – Escuchó una voz fuerte. Orihime levantó su vista para encontrarse con Chad o Sado, uno de sus grandes amigos.

-Sado-kun, cuanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

-¿Y a mi no me saludas? - Escuchó otra voz atrás. Se inclinó un poco para ver a la persona detrás de Chad, se trataba de Renji.

-Abarai-san – También sonrió la peli naranja – Vaya, todos se ven muy bien.

-Wow... cuando me dijeron que tenías una hija no lo podía creer, pero es igualita a ti – Dijo Renji viendo jugar a la recién nombrada – Es una niña muy bonita.

-Gracias.

Tatsuki llegó desde la cocina, con algunos bocadillos. Los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar animadamente. En eso sonó el timbre y la dueña de la casa se levantó a abrir.

-Ya vuelvo – Dijo Tatsuki. Todos asintieron.

-¿Así que te llamas Akari? - Preguntó Renji con una sonrisa. La niña asintió - ¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-Cinco – Respondió Akari con una brillante e inocente sonrisa, más Renji se quedó pensando.

-_Cinco años... y se parece a Ichigo... ¡¿No me digas que...?! - _Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al oír la voz de quien acababa de llegar.

-Eh hola chicos – Dijo un animado Ichigo, mientras Rukia lo tomaba del brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Renji miró un tanto receloso esta escena; aún no podía olvidar lo que pasó entre él y Rukia hace seis años atrás.

-Hola a todos – Dijo Rukia, especialmente mirando a Orihime, la cual sólo le sonrió como respuesta. Esto la puso algo furiosa, no podía entender como aún cuando ella era tan grosera y descortés con Orihime, ella seguía sonriéndole como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ella no le hubiese quitado al hombre que amaba, y como si ese mismo hombre no la qusiese a ella.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Tatsuki fue a abrir otra vez. Del otro lado estaba Toushirou que se animó a venir, aunque no le gustasen mucho ese tipo de eventos.

Al entrar se fijó en Orihime, y tal como los demás en la niña que la acompañaba.

-¡Toushirou-kun! - Gritó la chica con una sonrisa. Él sólo le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

Orihime estaba feliz de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos ahí, aunque aún faltaban dos. El timbre volvió a sonar una vez más.

-Ahí voy de nuevo – Dijo Tatsuki levantándose. Abrió la puerta y vio a Ishida del otro lado, junto con Momo, hablando muy animados, los hizo pasar y justo detrás de ellos venía su novio.

Era un joven alto, de cabello negro azabache. Sus ojos eran verdes y vestía de manera casual; no era muy elegante pero tampoco desafinaba. Su piel era blanca pero no al extremo. En conclusión: un chico bastante guapo.

-Hola amor – La saludó sólo con una sonrisa. Ellos no eran de esas parejas que estaban todo el día abrazados, derrochando miel por todas partes, y eso se podía notar en que casi nunca se les veía en situaciones comprometedoras, aunque si debían aceptar que se querían lo suficiente como para casarse.

-Hola Kaito, que bueno que llegas – Le respondió Tatsuki con otra sonrisa, mientras le abría más la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

La reunión rápidamente se volvió en torno a Orihime; como había estado, donde vivía actualmente, y lo más importante: Akari. Ella se sentía un poco nerviosa con tanta gente tratando de averiguar su vida, así que también aprovechó de hacer unas preguntas.

-¿Y a parte de Tatsuki-chan y de Ichigo y Rukia, tenemos a otros novios aquí? - Preguntó.

Momo y Toushirou bajaron la cabeza, ella triste y él incómodo. Orihime se dio cuenta de que había metido la mata y trató de arreglarlo.

-Bueno, veo que no – Dijo con una gotita en su frente. Volteó a ver a su hija, la cual se caía del sueño – Eh, bueno... iré a acostar a Akari, se ve que está cansada.

-Pero yo no tengo sueño Oka-san, quiero jugar con los amigos policías y los amigos doctores, quiero estar con Ichigo Nii-san – Dijo esto último abrazando al peli naranja, el cual sólo sonrió. La niña había inflado los cachetes haciendo un berrinche, y se veía bastante mona ante los ojos de cualquiera.

-Akari-chan, por favor.

-¡No, no! - Se quejaba la niña.

-Tu mamá tiene razón Akari-chan – Dijo Rukia, pero la niña le sacó la lengua.

-Eres tú la que no deja a Ichigo Nii-san ser mi papá, así que no me regañes.

-¿Que has dicho? - Preguntó Rukia con una sonrisa forzada. Esa niña le estaba sacando de quicio, primero en el hospital y ahora aquí ¿Que se traía? ¿Acaso quería reunir a la feliz familia?

-Akari-chan, deberías ir a dormir – Dijo Ichigo de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos – Las niñas como tú se acuestan temprano para poder tener muchas energías al día siguiente, pero te prometo que otro día jugaré contigo ¿De acuerdo? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que la pequeña asintió feliz.

-¡Hai, si Ichigo Nii-san lo dice así lo haré!

Todos observaban con cierta ternura la escena de Ichigo y la pequeña. Ellos apenas se conocían, pero se llevaban tan bien que en verdad parecían padre e hija. La mayoría estaba más que seguro de eso, y no entendían como Ichigo podía ser tan ciego si la verdad estaba delante de sus ojos.

-Bueno, vamos Akari-chan – Orihime tomó a su hija en brazos y se la llevó, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Mientras todos seguían hablando, Ichigo se levantó sigilosamente y comenzó a caminar, pero Rukia salió tras él.

-¿A donde vas?

-Voy sólo al baño – Respondió, dejando a la ojiazul plantada en ese sitio.

* * *

-Oh, la luna se ve hermosa desde esta ventana – Decía Gin. Aún seguía sólo en ese lugar, sin una compañía, completamente solo.

Sonrió como era su costumbre, observando aquel hermoso resplandor que le brindaba la luna llena, en su máximo esplendor.

-Ya falta poco... - Murmuró.

* * *

-Duérmete niña, duérmete ya... - Cantaba Orihime mientras acariciaba el cabello suave de su hija. La pequeña ya se había dormido, pero ella quería estar segura de que estaría bien antes de regresar con los demás.

Sonrió para si misma; vaya que había pasado sustos hoy.

-Te quiero mucho Akari-chan – Susurró antes de besar la frente de su hija. Luego de eso se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Apagó la luz y cerró lentamente para no hacer ruido. Al salir se dio la vuelta, pero su cuerpo chocó de frente contra el de alguien más.

-Orihime... - Le susurró él, tan cerca de su rostro que ella pudo sentir su aliento.

-¿Que estás haciendo Ichigo? - Preguntó sorprendida y algo sonrojada. Se dio cuenta de que el pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras, y que sólo ellos dos estaban ahí.

-Ya no aguanto más, necesito que me digas ¿Quien es el padre de Akari? - Preguntó aún manteniéndola aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Orihime no sabía que decir ¿Acaso Ichigo se había dado cuenta? - Dímelo Orihime ¿Quien se ha atrevido a tocarte? ¿Quien ha osado poner sus manos sobre tu cuerpo, ignorando que ese derecho es sólo mío?

-_No ha sido nadie más que tú – _Pensó acongojada, pero no podía decírselo – Por favor deja de decir estupideces y suéltame – Pidió tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero él la aprisionó con más fuerza aún.

-¿Te parecen estupideces mis sentimientos por ti?

-¿De que estás hablando? Tú me engañaste con Rukia ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme todas estas cosas después de seis años? ¿Quieres reírte de mi acaso?

-Jamás me reiría de ti, y todo lo que sucedió ese día tiene una explicación, pero tú nunca quisiste oírme, me dejaste sin si quiera poder decirte una palabra ¿Como crees que me siento al verte regresar con la hija de otro?

-No sabes lo que dices – Masculló molesta Orihime. Ichigo sólo la miró clavando su mirada en ella, bajándola lentamente hasta esos labios. Si era un pecado desear tanto a una persona, entonces se podía ir al infierno de una vez, pero no antes de probar sus labios una vez más.

-Que no se lo que digo... - Susurró acercándose más a los labios de la chica – Puede que así sea... - Ella estaba tan tensa que no se podía mover. No quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero el tenerlo para ella sola y de esa forma era una enorme tentación que estaba segura no podría resistir – Ya ni si quiera me importa si no quieres decirme el nombre de ese infeliz... lo único que quiero es que sepas que aún no te olvido, y quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? - Preguntó Orihime, sintiendo sobre sus caderas las manos fuertes de Ichigo, y sobre su rostro aquel aliento.

-Orihime... por favor, vuelve a mi.

El silencio se hizo completamente cuando sus dos rostros se encontraron en un apasionado beso. Al principio ella pareció querer rechazarlo, pero lentamente fue cediendo, entregándose a ese momento. Sostuvo a Ichigo por el cuello, y disfrutó el contacto de sus labios, hasta dejar de respirar.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Que hará Orihime?**

**¿Que onda con Aizen?**

**¿Que hará Grimmjow para que Orihime se quede a su lado?**

**Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo. **

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Aquí les respondo ^^**

**Reviews:**

**Lukali-chan: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Trataré de actualizar más seguido. Jejeje no sabía que te gustaba Gin, ciertamente aunque sea malo siempre le he visto algo, tal vez sea esa sonrisa xDDD. Esta vez no dejo avance porque no se que poner, gomen, pero al otro si que si ^^.**

**alejandra: Si, como tú dices Rukia está encaprichada con Ichigo, pero no lo ama en realidad. Ichigo si es un tonto de veras, pero algún día se le pasará xDD.**

**LYNN MAIDE: Gracias por tu lindo review ^^ Que bien que te guste el Ichigo despistado que he descrito jejeje, aunque no será un idiota todo el fic, por el momento seguirá así.**

**HARUAL: Vaya me encantaría leer tus historias, y que bueno que te haya gustado esta, espero te sigas pasando.**

**Heero Kusanagi: Wow tú aquí, jajaja pensé que sólo le hacías a los fics de Naruto, pero veo que me equivoque ^^u **

**Tú sabes Heero-san que siempre es un placer leerte, aunque no digas mucho xD **

**Espero que sigas pasando, bye **

**PD: actualiza tus fics desgraciado (broma xD)**

**Siulvizard: jajaja tranqui, aún no es momento de que Ichigo se de cuenta. Pero te aseguro que pronto lo hará. Gracias por leer, espero que sigas pasándote.**

**Usio-Amamiya: Seguro que Isshin se daría cuenta jajajajaja, tienes razón. Rukia una rubia superficial jajaja sólo le falta ser rubia jajajaja, pero bueno, no puede ser así toda la vida.**

**Que bien que te guste mi historia, porque eres mi ídola en los fics Ichihime ^^. Espero que sigas leyendo Ushio-chan xD**

**kriscia: Gracias por tu review, pero que sigas leyendo y verás muchas cosas interesantes.**

**X . Dela . X: No te preocupes por Rukia, ella cambiará con el tiempo. Y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, si quieres saber más sigue leyendo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos una vez más. Me despido.**

**Bye ^^ **


	4. Un rival inesperado

**Ahhhhh yo se que me quieren matar por demorarme tanto con este fic y con el otro.**

**Espero que me perdonen pero no estaba demasiado inspirada, por eso el capitulo no es tan largo, gomen ne.**

**Espero que les guste y una vez más que me perdonen ^^u**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo-sama, porque sino el Ichihime sería un hecho.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**Bla bla bla – Diálogos.

-_Bla bla bla – _Pensamientos_. _

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un rival inesperado.**

Rukia notó que Ichigo no regresaba, así que decidió ir a buscarlo mientras todos estaban distraídos.

En ese momento a Renji le entraron ganas de ir al baño y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, ya que Tatsuki les había dicho que el baño de abajo necesitaba reparación. El pelirrojo pensaba patear la puerta si Ichigo no se daba prisa, pero al llegar sólo vio a Rukia, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Rukia? – Preguntó Renji al verla – Que no estaba Ichigo aquí.

-Pues no, lo mismo pensé yo – Respondió la ojiazul – Me pregunto a donde ha ido… - En eso notó como Renji cerraba la puerta - ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero hablar contigo – Dijo muy serio el Abarai. Sólo necesitaba una explicación, y era del por que Rukia lo había abandonado por Ichigo.

-¿Y para eso tienes que cerrar la puerta? – Preguntó molesta la pelinegra – Hazte a un lado Renji – Trató de empujarlo, pero él no se movía. Renji tenía su mirada fija en Rukia, y aunque ella trataba de apartarlo, él no pensaba dejarla pasar.

-No te irás hasta que me escuches.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué Rukia? – Preguntó el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué me cambiaste por Ichigo? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

Rukia se quedó callada y sorprendida. Desde la vez que abandonó a Renji, jamás volvieron a tocar el tema. No entendía por que lo sacaba ahora, tanto tiempo después. Y simplemente bajó la mirada avergonzada, se había portado de una manera terrible con alguien que la amaba de verdad.

-Tú nunca lo entenderías – Respondió. Renji no dijo más y la dejó salir, no se sentía bien con esa explicación, pero prefería no alargar las cosas.

* * *

Él se lo pidió, le dijo con tan simples y a la vez dulces palabras que volviera a su lado. Y ahí estaba Inoue Orihime, sometida y rendida completamente ante él. Lo amaba a pesar de todo, incluso podría perdonarlo ahora que su hija lo amaba también, pero las cosas no eran tan simples.

Y para Ichigo eso era lo único que necesitaba para saber si ella lo amaba o no. Sólo con poseer sus labios una vez más se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de Orihime hacia él no habían desaparecido del todo. Ambos se amaban aún, y él haría todo para recuperarla, sin importar que tuviera una hija de otro hombre.

-Ichigo… - Susurró la peli naranja tratando de detener aquel frenesí que le provocaban los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos, pero él no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, y menos a dejarla ir ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Por favor no hables… - Le dijo él volviendo a besarla, explorando con su lengua todo lo que pudo de la cavidad bucal de su amada, hasta quitarle el aire por completo.

-Pero… - Volvió a intentar hablar Orihime – Tengo que decirte algo… de Akari-chan… - La chica respiraba entrecortado debido al momento, y además su corazón no paraba de latir tan fuerte que hasta podía oírlo.

-Luego me dices lo que quieras, lo único que yo quiero ahora es besarte – Cuando Ichigo estaba a punto de volver a besarla, la voz de alguien distrajo su atención.

-¿Ichigo? – Era Rukia, quien estaba en el pasillo, pero debido a la oscuridad no vio lo que estaban haciendo.

Enseguida Ichigo y Orihime se separaron. Ambos comenzaron a mirar al suelo, y justo en ese momento Rukia se acercó más. Los observó a los dos juntos, tan cerca el uno del otro que no pudo evitar molestarse.

-Al fin te encuentro mi amor – Dijo Rukia, mirando a Orihime mientras recalcaba que Ichigo le pertenecía - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Orihime y yo nos… - Trató de hablar Ichigo, pero la chica fue más rápida que él y le quitó las palabras de la boca.

-Nos encontramos mientras yo salía del cuarto ¿Verdad Ichigo? – Preguntó mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es… - Respondió el peli naranja mientras miraba al suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar Rukia a arruinarlo todo? – Vámonos ya Rukia, mañana tengo que ir al hospital y se me hace tarde.

-De acuerdo – Respondió la pelinegra. Miró de reojo a Orihime, la cual estaba apoyada de espaldas contra la puerta, y mirada al suelo, por lo que sus ojos no eran visibles, además de que el pasillo estaba bastante oscuro – Nos vemos Orihime.

-Buenas noche Rukia-chan… Ichigo – Respondió Orihime casi susurrando. Ichigo y Rukia desaparecieron por la escalera y ella comenzó a llorar amargamente – Estuve a punto de decirle todo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Él está con Rukia y van a casarse… - Se dejó caer hasta el piso, aún apoyando su espalda contra aquella puerta - ¿Por qué sigue jugando con mis sentimientos?

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron hasta donde estaban los demás. Ya todos estaban por irse.

-¿Y Orihime? – Preguntó Tatsuki viendo a los recién llegados. Ichigo miró a Rukia y éste fue quien respondió.

-Se ha quedado con su hija – Habló la pelinegra. Observó a su novio un tanto molesta. No era un idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad entre ellos – _Definitivamente no perderé._

En ese momento notó que Renji la estaba viendo. Se sintió algo triste, pero enseguida desvió su mirada.

-Nosotros nos vamos Tatsuki – Dijo Ichigo – Fue un gusto – Dirigiéndose a Kaito.

-Igualmente – Dijo Kaito estrechando la mano del peli naranja.

-Ah Momo, si quieres te llevamos – Ofreció Rukia a su amiga, pero la vio negar con la cabeza.

-No es necesario Rukia-chan, Ishida-kun se ofreció a llevarme – Respondió Momo con una sonrisa. Al oír esto Hitsugaya se sorprendió disimuladamente.

En cierto modo le dolió todo eso. No habían cruzado palabras mientras estuvieron en esa reunión, y ahora ella se iba con Ishida. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirar.

Así todos se fueron despidiendo, incluso el novio de Tatsuki, dejando a la pelinegra sola. Miró hacia las escaleras algo preocupada.

-Que extraño… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Orihime que no volvió?

* * *

Orihime se encontraba recostada en su cama, al lado de su pequeña. No podía dormir, simplemente no se sacaba de la mente lo ocurrido hace unas horas con Ichigo en el pasillo, justo afuera del cuarto donde ahora descansaba.

Cuando sintió sus labios... sintió algo que jamás podría explicar. Se sentía una estúpida, pues irremediablemente cayó en sus redes.

-He vuelto a caer – Se dijo algo disgustada.

* * *

-Fue muy divertido ¿No crees Ishida-kun? – Preguntó Momo mientras le sonreía. Ambos iban caminando por la calle, la cual estaba bastante oscura. El peliazul le sonrió y aprovechó de arreglar sus lentes.

-Claro… lo único malo fue que no sonreías nada viendo a Hitsugaya – Respondió Uryuu. Momo se sorprendió un poco y luego bajó la mirada.

-Traté de soportar verlo ahí… pero me dio mucha tristeza que ni siquiera volteara a verme. Me pregunto por que dejó de quererme.

-Yo creo que es un idiota.

-¿Eh? – La chica lo miró y él enseguida desvió su mirada. Estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Bueno… tú eres una chica muy… linda, es un idiota por dejarte así.

Hinamori sonrió. Ella e Ishida jamás habían sido amigos muy cercanos, pero siempre que hablaban se la pasaban muy bien, y él le subía el ánimo cuando estaba deprimida.

-Gracias Ishida-kun.

-De nada.

* * *

La mañana llegó y el sol iluminó los ojos de la pequeña Akari. Vaya que había dormido esa noche, ahora se sentía llena de energías.

Se levantó y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina, desde donde sentía un delicioso olor a comida.

Vio a su madre y a Tatsuki preparando el desayuno.

-Oka-san, que rico huele – Dijo Akari. Orihime se volteó y le sonrió.

-Akari-chan, siéntate que ya va a estar el desayuno, además mamá está preparando un delicioso pastel.

-¡Que rico! – Celebró la niña emocionada.

_-¿Debería decírselo a Ichigo…? ¿Tendría que decirle que tenemos una hija?_ – Se preguntaba Orihime recordando los hechos de la noche pasada, y la forma en que Ichigo le había hablado – _Definitivamente no, él va a casarse con Rukia, él y yo jamás volveremos a estar juntos, por más que lo ame._

Orihime volteó a ver a su hija, la cual sonreía mientras miraba las nubes por la ventana. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Inoue, y una enorme tristeza emergió en su corazón.

-_Jamás lo sabrá… - _Pensó antes de volver a si quehacer.

* * *

Ichigo tomaba el pulso a un paciente mientras recordaba la noche pasada. El volver a besar a Orihime era lo mejor que le había pasado, y sentirla corresponderle era muy alentador.

Casi no durmió durante la noche pensando en la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Lo único que tenía claro era que su relación con Rukia ya no daba para más. Creyó poder soportarlo y tal vez casarse con ella, pero todo había cambiado desde el momento en que volvió a ver a Orihime.

-_Definitivamente terminaré con esto, lo siento Rukia pero yo no te amo – _Pensó decidido. Por primera vez quería hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

Renji se encontraba relajado en la bañera. Casi siempre debía tomar duchas rápidas debido a lo agitado de su trabajo, nunca sabía cuando lo iban a llamar por alguna emergencia. Ahora sin embargo trataba de despejar su mente con un baño caliente. Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor con Rukia, simplemente no entendía que había pasado, y se sentía un idiota por no hacer nada al respecto.

-Demonios Rukia… - Masculló – Mejor me buscaré una novia…

En eso su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar incansablemente y como era obvio que se trataba del trabajo se levantó un tanto desanimado, pues no logró relajarse del todo.

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó después de haberse cubierto con una toalla - ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó sorprendido por lo que oyó.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que escapó?! – Gritó Toushirou a uno de los guardias mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo azotaba contra la pared.

-L-lo siento señor, no se que pasó. Anoche estaba aquí, pero hoy en la mañana había desaparecido…

-¡¿En donde demonios tenías los ojos?! ¡¿Acaso estabas dormido?!

Hitsugaya estaba realmente molesto, y como no si se les había escapado el maldito demente de Gin. Ni siquiera sabían como, pues su celda estaba intacta. Sólo alguien que estaba ahí pudo haberlo ayudado, y en ese momento el inspector sospechaba de todo el mundo.

Renji llegó corriendo y casi tropezando con todo, miró la escena y trató de calmar a Toushirou.

-Calma, no mates a este pobre tipo ¿Y como es eso de que ha escapado?

-Así como lo oyes – Dijo el peliblanco soltando al pobre alguacil. Estaba realmente cabreado – Esta mañana había desaparecido de su celda, es obvio que alguien lo dejó salir.

-Por el momento debemos reunir a todos los que quedaron de guardia anoche – Dijo Renji tratando de estar calmado, aunque estaba igual o peor de enfadado que el mismo Hitsugaya.

-Si – Respondió – _Yo sólo espero que la tonta de Momo esté bien._

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Karakura, un peli celeste subía a un taxi. Ya había averiguado la dirección de su amada y también había sido transferido a la comisaría del lugar. No pensaba rendirse tan fácil, jamás iba a dejar que Orihime se quedara con el hombre que tanto la hizo sufrir.

-Ya he llegado Orihime – Dijo para sí.

* * *

Ichigo había decidido salir a almorzar afuera. Necesitaba aire libre así que decidió ir al parque. Ahí los niños jugaban alegres y so le gustaba, le recordaba ciertas cosas vividas en ese lugar, como por ejemplo la vez que le pidió a Orihime que fuera su novia.

---Flash Back---

_-¿Para que hemos venido Kurosaki-kun? – Preguntó Orihime mientras tomaba un helado. Estaba sonrojada al igual que Ichigo, quien miraba para todos lados y se notaba un tanto dudoso._

_-Verás Inoue… lo que sucede es que yo… bueno… - El chico no sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que pensaba hacer una propuesta de este tipo y estaba muy nervioso. Las manos le sudaban y el calor de su cara no desaparecía._

_Notó las mejillas sonrojadas de Orihime y eso lo enterneció y además le dio el valor necesario._

_-Inoue… tú… tú me gustas._

_-¿Qué? – La peli naranja se había quedado sorprendida. No podía creerlo, el chico del cual había estado enamorada en secreto le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, y eso la hacía muy feliz._

_-Si, y… bueno… quería preguntarte si… si te gustaría ser mi novia… - Después de decir esas palabras Ichigo se puso aún más rojo y nervios - ¡E… es decir, sólo si tú quieres! Etto… - Trató de darse la vuelta, pero Orihime lo haló del brazo y se pegó a su cuerpo._

_-Si quiero Kurosaki-kun, no sabes cuanto lo he deseado – Y sin decir nada más la chica selló sus labios. Era la primera vez que Ichigo sentía unos labios tan cálidos sobre los suyos, y supo que no se había equivocado, Orihime era la chica con la quería estar por siempre y posiblemente hasta que la muerte los separe._

_---_Fin Flash Back---

-En este lugar fue que todo comenzó – Dijo sonriendo de forma nostálgica. En ese momento sintió como una pequeña mano tocaba su pierna derecha.

-¡Ichigo Nii-san!

-¿Akari-chan?

-¡Ohayo! – Gritó la emocionada niña con su vocecita aguda. Ichigo le sonrió y es que esa niña era tan alegre que le recordaba a Orihime cuando era pequeña, ya que ellos se conocían desde muy niños, pero sólo comenzaron a salir a los 16 años.

-Hey ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu mamá? – Preguntó el peli naranja mientras la levantaba en brazos.

-Mamá está comprándome un helado, pero como te vi quise venir a saludarte – Respondió Akari con su sonrisa.

-Te veo mucho mejor ahora, me alegra mucho, tu mamá estaba muy preocupada.

-Ichigo Nii-san ¿Tú crees que mi mamá es bonita? – Preguntó inocentemente, haciendo que Ichigo se sonrojara un poco.

-Eh… claro que si, Orihime es muy bonita – Respondió para dejar contenta a la pequeña, aunque en el fondo sentía eso y mucho más.

-¿Entonces por qué no te casas con ella? Así puedes ser mi papá.

Ichigo se sorprendió mucho por esta "propuesta" sin embargo antes de que dijera algo, fue interrumpido por la voz de su amada.

-¡Akari-chan! – Gritó Orihime corriendo hacia ellos – Cielos niña malvada ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Me has dado un susto de muerte – Decía respirando agitadamente debido a la corrida.

-Hola Orihime – La saludó Ichigo. Ahora si estaba seguro, jamás dejaría a Orihime partir de nuevo.

-Ichigo… hola ¿Qué haces con Akari-chan?

-Le estaba preguntando a Ichigo Nii-san si quiere casarse contigo y ser mi nuevo papá – Respondió Akari muy contenta, pero eso fue suficiente para dejar a Orihime completamente paralizada, mientras Ichigo la miraba fijamente.

-Deténgase aquí – Dijo Grimmjow al chofer de taxi. Acababa de ver a Orihime y a Akari con un tipo, y si no estaba mal, él era su peor enemigo. Se bajó y dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos.

Orihime aún no decía nada, estaba demasiado impactada con las locuras de su hija. Pero ya no podía seguir escondiéndolo, ellos inevitablemente volvían a encontrarse. Ichigo y Akari tenían derecho a saber que eran padre e hija.

-Y-yo… - Justo cuando estaba por decir algo sintió como alguien apoyaba el antebrazo sobre su cabeza. Ichigo notó esto y se enfureció.

-Cielos, por fin te encuentro mi amor – Dijo Grimmjow – Me tenías muy preocupado Orihime.

-_¿Él acaba de llamarla mi amor? ¿Acaso este tipo es el novio de Orihime? _– Se preguntó Ichigo mientras hervía de los celos. De una cosa estaba seguro, y era que tenía ganas de matar a ese tipo, quien quiera que fuese.

Continuara…

…………………….

**Espero que me perdonen por la demora una vez más, y gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante.**

**Prometo actualizar el otro fic pronto, sólo necesito inspirarme un poco más.**

**Gracias de verdad a todos.**

**Bye ^^ **


	5. Declaración de guerra

**Hola!!!!!!!!**

**Si, ya se que me deben querer matar por tardar un siglo, pero no sé por que no lograba inspirarme. Como sea, lo que conseguido, al fin he terminado el capitulo.**

**Me costó un poquito, pero lo hice ^^**

**Wii, ahora estoy contenta por eso jejejeje**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei ^^ **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Declaración de guerra.**

-¿Pero que? – Se preguntó Orihime. Se dio la vuela y abrió su boca con sorpresa al ver a esa persona, para luego mostrarle una amplia sonrisa y darle un tierno abrazo – Grimmjow-kun, que bueno que has venido – Dijo emocionada.

-Es que te extrañaba Hime – Le dijo el peliazul mientras correspondía su abrazo.

Ichigo sólo los miraba sin entender. En estos momentos sólo entendía una cosa, y esa era la enorme rabia y los celos que estaba sintiendo. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese sujeto para abrazar así a Orihime?

-¡Gimmjow Nii-san! – Gritó Akari con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Al verla, el peli celeste también le sonrió, pero no le gustó nada que la pequeña estuviera en brazos de ese tipo que lo miraba como si lo fuese a matar.

-Hola Akari-chan – Dijo Grimmjow. Orihime se separó de él y lo miró un tanto extrañada, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó la peli naranja dejando de lado su emoción por haberlo visto. Él simplemente volvió a abrazarla, sólo por el gusto de ver la cara de fastidio de Ichigo.

-Ya te lo dije, porque te extrañaba – Respondió.

-Oh, bueno… - Orihime esbozó una leve sonrisa y miró a Ichigo – Él es Ichigo, mi… amigo, de cuando vivía aquí en Karakura – Lo presentó – Y él es Grimmjow, mi…

-Soy su novio – Interrumpió Grimmjow sin si quiera dudarlo un segundo. Ichigo apretó su mandíbula ¿Es que acaso las cosas podían ir peor? ¿Acaso había sido falso lo que ocurrió con Orihime la noche anterior? Ella ya lo había olvidado, ahora estaba con él.

Ichigo bajó a Akari y la dejó en el suelo, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía. Deseaba oír que eso no era verdad, pero eso no sucedió. No le dio ni tiempo de explicaciones a la chica, y decidió despedirse.

-Bueno, debo regresar al hospital – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – Nos vemos Akari-chan, Orihime – Dijo con cierto dolor – Grimmjow – Lo miró con rabia y se dio la vuelta, alejándose. Orihime extendió su brazo para alcanzarlo, pero le fue inútil.

-Ichi… go… - Susurró la peli naranja - ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – Preguntó mirando a Grimmjow muy enojada. Él simplemente bufó molesto y volteó el rostro.

-Porque noté que te miraba demasiado y con cara de estúpido, y tú eres mía Orihime – Dijo con su típico carácter enfadado.

-No tenías derecho… - Lo regañó Inoue. Se sentía mal, ya que Ichigo se había ido pensando que ella estaba con Grimmjow.

-Mami ¿Grimmjow Nii-san es tu novio? – Preguntó Akari de pronto – Y yo quería que fuera Ichigo Nii-san.

Gimmjow miró a la niña sorprendido, quien sonreía inocentemente sin comprender la situación en la que se encontraba su madre. Orihime no dijo nada, sólo tomó la mano de su hija.

-Después hablamos Gimmjow – Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, yéndose junto a Akari, quien no entendía por que de pronto su madre se había enfadado.

-Mierda… parece que empeoré las cosas – Se dijo Grimmjow molesto.

* * *

Los ánimos estaban realmente tensos. Parecía que todo explotaría en cualquier momento, y todo se debía a la fuga de Gin de la cárcel. Las cosas no podían ir peor, ya que todos estaban terriblemente estresados y nerviosos.

-Es inútil – Dijo Renji golpeando el escritorio – Hemos hablado con todos y ninguno parece ser el que le ayudó a escapar.

-Lo sé – Dijo Hitsugaya tratando de mantener la calma. No quería perder los estribos, debía estar tranquilo – Pero estoy seguro que el culpable está en este lugar, y tarde o temprano aparecerá.

-Eso espero… - Renji se puso de pie dando un suspiro. Lo que menos necesitaba era pasar otro segundo en ese lugar. Salió de la oficina y dirigió sus pasos a la salida, encontrándose con la persona a quien menos quería ver en estos momentos, y sin embargo a quien más necesitaba – Rukia…

-Renji… - Susurró la pelinegra recordando el incidente de la noche anterior. Todavía le dolía recordar esa mirada llena de reproches y cuestionamientos que él le había dirigido. Sabía que le debía una explicación del por qué lo había abandonado, pero no hallaba como hacerlo – Hola ¿Cómo estás? – Fue lo único que logró decir mientras sonreía falsamente.

-¿Cómo crees tú? – Respondió fríamente el pelirrojo – No esperes que bien, sobre todo después de haberte visto – Esas palabras salieron como una daga que se clavó en el corazón de la Kuchiki. Renji jamás la había tratado de esa forma, lo que realmente le dolió. Pero sabía que lo merecía.

-Yo también estoy bien, gracias – Dijo Rukia con la voz quebrada antes de entrar a visitar a su hermano – _Perdóname Renji… _- Pensó con tristeza.

* * *

-Maldita sea – Masculló Ichigo arrojando una lata vacía de refresco al basurero. Estaba molesto ¿Y como no estarlo? – Ese imbécil, el novio de Orihime…

Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del hospital, en donde se encontró con su amigo Ishida, quien hablaba animadamente por teléfono quizás con quien.

-Si, hablamos otro día Hinamori, adiós – Ishida terminó su llamada y miró a su deprimido y molesto amigo - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Tiene novio – Fue todo lo que respondió Ichigo. Ishida enseguida captó el mensaje, y no se sorprendió.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué ella siguiera pensando en ti después de todos estos años?

-Eso me dio a entender anoche – Dijo Ichigo bajando la mirada – Pensé que podríamos volver a ser como antes… ¿Qué no lo entiendes Ishida? Yo todavía la amo… y lo que pasó, eso fue un maldito mal entendido.

-¿Y por que no se lo explicas a Orihime ahora que tiene la oportunidad? – Preguntó Uryuu con una mirada seria – Si le explicas todo, tal vez ella entienda, y te confiese la verdad.

-¿De que verdad estás hablando? – Preguntó el peli naranja arqueando una ceja sin comprender. Ishida suspiró, en verdad Ichigo era un cabeza hueca ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta si era tan obvio?

-Nada Ichigo – Respondió – Será mejor irme, tengo unos pacientes que atender.

-Espera Uryuu – Dijo Ichigo haciendo que su amigo detuviera sus pasos - ¿Por qué estabas hablando con Momo por teléfono? ¿Acaso ella y tú están saliendo? – Interrogó con cierta picardía. Uryuu se sonrojó y se ajustó sus lentes nerviosamente.

-N-no, sólo somos amigos… - Respondió. Ichigo le puso una mano sobre el hombro, mientras lo miraba con la misma sonrisa pícara de hace un rato.

-Me parece que hay algo que no me quieres decir – Decía con voz burlona - ¿No estarás enamorado de Momo-chan o si?

-C-cállate, ya te dije que no – Volvió a negar el peliazul – No voy a aceptar que un llorón venga a sermonearme – Dijo poniendo su voz seria mientras daba unos pasos adelante y se alejaba.

-¡¿A quien llamas llorón cuatro ojos?! – Gritó Ichigo agitando su puño. Después se calmó y sonrió – Bueno, será mejor ponerme a trabajar… - Apretó los puños – No me dejaré vencer… lo juro.

* * *

-Ah, ya se me pasó la hora del almuerzo hablando con Ishida-kun – Dijo Hinamori mientras tomaba rápidamente unas cosas de su escritorio y las guardaba en su bolso. Estaba atrasada para ir a almorzar, así que salió de la revista lo más rápido que pudo y subió a un taxi, sin embargo al abordarlo, algo sucedió.

-Tú vienes conmigo princesa – Dijo un tipo que estaba sentado justo a su lado, mientras ponía una arma junto a su sien. Momo miró al hombre que conducía el taxi, y notó que se traba de alguien que ella había conocido una vez.

-Así que tú eres la amada del inspector Hitsugaya – Dijo Gin con su sonrisa burlona - ¿Se enfadará si sabe que te hemos hecho algo?

-_¿P-pero quienes son estos tipos? – _Pensó la asustada chica.

* * *

Rukia entró a la oficina lúgubre y oscura de su hermano mayor. Él, serio como siempre, apenas la miró al entrar.

-Buenos días Nii-sama – Lo saludó educadamente.

-Rukia ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó Byakuya con serenidad. Rukia se sentó frente a él, con la mirada baja.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre… bueno… ya sabes, de eso… - Dijo la chica, sonando dudosa y confundida. Otra vez estaba frente a su hermana pidiéndole, rogándole que le permitiera hacer su vida como ella quería.

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no?

-Hermano, Ichigo no me ama ¿Por qué no puedo terminar con él y dejar que sea feliz? – Preguntó poniendo una expresión triste en su rostro – Yo no quiero vivir infeliz toda mi vida, yo… tampoco estoy segura de que lo ame…

-Rukia, jamás permitiré que regreses junto a Abarai, él no es para ti, entiéndelo – Habló Byakuya, al fin dignándose a observar a su hermana, pero con rabia en sus ojos – No dejaré que me desobedezcas.

-¡Pero…! – Trató de intervenir Rukia, pero un golpe sobre el escritorio la asustó.

-¡Ya te dije que no! – Gritó su hermano poniéndose de pie - ¿Hasta cuando vas a insistir con lo mismo?

-¡Al menos déjame terminar con Ichigo! ¡Él no me quiere, y yo tampoco…! – Gritó Rukia soltando algunas lágrimas – Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para complacerte, pero ya estoy harta… ¡Ya no quiero seguir así!

Después de decir todo aquello Rukia salió corriendo, dejando solo y enfadado a su hermano mayor, quien creía erradamente que la estaba protegiendo.

* * *

Toushirou iba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando, tratando de pensar. Tenía que encontrar una solución para todo esto; la escapada de Gin, el haber terminado con Momo, todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

_---Flash Back---_

_-¿Por qué…? – Preguntó Hinamori mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Estaba triste, desconsolada, porque la persona que amaba acababa de romper con ella, y la miraba con esa fría expresión, como si nada hubiese pasado._

_-Porque ya me cansé de ti – Dijo Toushirou sin cambiar su expresión, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo – Ya no te amo Momo, entiéndelo…_

_-Pero Shiro-chan… - Trató de hablar la chica._

_-No me llames así nunca más, esto ya se ha terminado – Sin decir nada más, el albino abandonó el lugar, dejando a la chica en su departamento, sola y con su dolor._

_Caminó hasta la salida del edificio y pateó el suelo con rabia._

_-Perdóname Momo, pero es lo mejor – Susurró sintiendo un intenso dolor en su pecho por haberle hecho tanto daño a la chica que amaba._

_---Fin Flash Back---_

-Mierda… otra vez estoy recordando eso – Masculló con rabia. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar - ¿Bueno?

-_Shiro-chan… _- Se escuchó una voz temblorosa del otro lado, llorando.

-¿Momo? ¿Q-que te sucede? – Preguntó preocupado, notando enseguida que algo no estaba bien.

-_Buenas Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-chan y yo estamos jugando – _Se escuchó la voz de Gin de pronto. Toushirou se exaltó aún más de lo que estaba, y comenzó a gritarle al teléfono.

-¡Gin! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás, que le hiciste a Momo?! – Exigía saber, perdiendo el control cada vez más.

-_Todavía no le hago nada, se ha portado muy bien, pero será mejor que vengas por ella pronto, si no quieres que la mate – _Se le oyó decir en un tono sádico.

-Dime donde estás – Dijo el inspector tratando de controlarse – _Mierda ¿De que sirvió lo que hice? Ese maldito quiere matarla… tengo que impedirlo… -_ Pensó.

* * *

Tatsuki estaba en su casa observando una infinidad de vestidos de novia en una revista. Orihime estaba a su lado tratando de remendar una blusa, pero se veía bastante enfadada. Akari estaba jugando en el patio.

-¿Qué te pasa Orihime? – Le preguntó por fin la peliazul. Orihime le dio una gran puntada a la tela, logrando clavarse la aguja en el dedo.

-¡Auch! – Gritó por el dolor y se llevó el dedo a la boca. Tatsuki sólo la observó con una gotita en su frente.

-¿Y? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Lo que pasa es que… Grimmjow-kun vino por mí – Respondió al fin la peli naranja, bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Grimmjow? ¿Ese policía que me contaste que está enamorado de ti?

-Ajá – Asintió Orihime con la cabeza – Yo estaba con Ichigo y Akari-chan, y él llegó, y le dijo a Ichigo que éramos novios…

-¿Y qué con eso? – Preguntó Tatsuki - ¿Acaso no dijiste que ya no te importa Ichigo?

-Sabes bien que no es cierto – Inoue dijo esto sintiéndose muy triste – Me alejé de él, le he ocultado que tenemos una hija… le dije que no lo quería volver a ver… pero aún así… aún así yo…

-Lo sigues amando – La interrumpió su amiga mientras se sentaba a su lado para poder abrazarla – Orihime… dile la verdad a Ichigo.

-No puedo, él me odiaría si sabe que durante todo este tiempo le he ocultado a su hija… él jamás me perdonaría…

-Te aseguro que él estaría muy feliz de saberlo – Le dijo Tatsuki sonriendo. Orihime asintió.

-Bueno… pero de todas formas él va a casarse con Rukia…

-¿Realmente crees que eso pase? Déjame decirte algo, durante estos seis años, jamás había visto a Ichigo tan feliz como cuando te miraba anoche en la reunión. Yo estoy segura de que él te quiere, y será aún más feliz si sabe la verdad sobre su hija – Orihime miró a su amiga en silencio por unos segundos. Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez la única forma de acabar con su sufrimiento era contarle toda la verdad a Ichigo, y aclarar de una vez por toda ese mal entendido de hace seis años.

-Muchas gracias Tatsuki-chan, no sabes que bien me hacen tus consejos – Dijo Orihime soltando una pequeña lágrima. Tatsuki le revolvió el cabello como cuando eran pequeñas y le sonrió para volver a sus revistas.

-Ay, ya faltan sólo tres semanas ¿Me ayudas a elegir un vestido? – Preguntó la peliazul.

-Claro que si – Respondió Orihime también sonriendo. Echó una mirada por la ventana y vio a su hija corriendo por el jardín con una pelota entre sus manos. Aunque no estuviera junto a él, aunque Ichigo fuese a casarse con Rukia; ya lo había decidido, le iba a decir que Akari era su hija.

* * *

-Mi hija… - Dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba sobre una silla para descansar – Todo sería más fácil si Akari fuese mi hija – Sonrió – Sería un padre muy orgulloso.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, observando con tristeza la puerta de esa pequeña oficina.

-Pero es de otro hombre… otro maldito que se atrevió a poner las manos sobre Orihime – Decía ahora con rabia.

De pronto sonó su teléfono celular. Lo contestó sin ánimos de nada, después de todo y de saber que ese tipo era el novio de Orihime, no deseaba hablar con nadie, y menos con quien lo llamaba.

-Rukia… ¿Sucede algo?

-_Necesito hablar contigo Ichigo, por favor… es urgente._

_-_¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó algo inquieto.

-_Sólo ven… _- Respondió Rukia desde el otro lado – _Te espero en mi departamento._

Sin decir más la ojiazul colgó, dejando a Ichigo muy intrigado ¿Qué se traería entre manos?

* * *

Aizen se encontraba dando una importante conferencia de prensa. Había una gran cantidad de periodistas en el lugar, todos querían hablar con el candidato favorito a ser el nuevo alcalde de la ciudad.

Cuando al fin terminó, bajó del escenario, siendo esperado abajo por su fiel sirviente Ulquiorra, y un hombre que usaba lentes oscuros y era de tez oscura.

-Buen discurso Aizen-sama – Dijo el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Gracias Kaname – Respondió Aizen.

-Aizen-sama, le tengo una noticia – Habló el inexpresivo Ulquiorra – Se trata de esa persona.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, la hija de su amada Midori se encuentra en la ciudad, la señorita Inoue Orihime ha vuelto – Comunicó el pálido hombre, mientras a su jefe se le formaba una extraña mueca de sonrisa en el rostro.

-Orihime-chan eh… que bien – Murmuró.

* * *

Toushirou iba hacia un estrecho callejón oscuro y sin salida. Le habían dicho que fuese solo, que si llegaba con alguien más entonces Momo estaba muerta. Finalmente llegó hasta donde se podían divisar tres siluetas, una le era desconocida, la otra era de Gin, y la última lo hizo poner una expresión de sorpresa. Ahí estaba Momo, llorando, siendo amenazada por el revólver de Gin, justo en su cabeza.

-Bien hecho, llegaste justo a tiempo para la fiesta – Dijo Gin con su sonrisa socarrona. Hitsugaya perdió los estribos completamente, no pudiendo evitar sacar su arma y apuntar a ese tipo.

-¡Suéltala bastardo! – Gritó - ¡Suéltala si no quieres que te mate!

-A, a – Negó Gin con la cabeza – Muy mal Hitsugaya-kun ¿No ves que eso de estar apuntando tu arma así a la gente es muy peligroso? – Preguntó como si mantuviese una charla común y corriente, pero de pronto su mirada se volvió algo macabra – Hasta podrías lastimar a tu quiera noviecita.

-Déjala – Exigió más calmado el inspector. Bajó su mano, pero sin soltar el arma.

-Deja eso en el suelo – Ordenó Gin mientras apretaba el brazo de la chica, la cual soltó algunas lágrimas del miedo. Toushirou le hizo caso de inmediato y dejó su arma en el suelo, pateándola luego para que quedase lejos de él.

Gin sonrió y lanzó a Momo al suelo dispuesto a dispararle. Toushirou trató de alcanzar su arma pero el otro tipo que estaba ahí no lo dejó, tomó el arma del suelo y en ese momento Gin le apuntó, y apretó el gatillo.

Hinamori abrió sus ojos sorprendida y espantada al ver a Toushirou caer al suelo ensangrentado, mientras los dos tipos sonreían.

-Misión cumplida –Susurró Gin antes de perderse de la vista de la chica. A ella no le hizo nada, después de todo su misión era sólo encargarse de él.

-S-Shiro-chan… - Dijo la chica mientras un miedo intenso la recorría - ¡¡¡Shiro-chan!!! – Gritó esta vez más asustada, temiendo perderlo para siempre.

* * *

Dentro de un auto, iban Gin y su acompañante, un tipo de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y de mirada perezosa.

-No fue realmente difícil ¿No Gin? – Preguntó el castaño.

-No, aunque la verdad no comprobamos si había muerto – Respondió el peliblanco – De todos modos si no murió debe estar por hacerlo ¿No piensas lo mismo Stark-kun?

-Claro – Dijo Stark – Con esto, la guerra ha sido declarada.

Continuara…

Avance:

Rukia e Ichigo tienen una importante conversación que podría definir muchas cosas. Toushirou ha sido herido de gravedad, y Momo se dará cuenta de que no puede vivir sin él. Orihime intenta decirle la verdad a Ichigo, peor no todas las cosas salen bien, mientras, Akari conocerá al que sin saberlo, es su abuelo. Y Aizen planea algo muy siniestro.

Próximo capitulo: Aclarando dudas.

…………………….

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¿Qué planeará Aizen?**

**¿Qué piensa decirle Rukia a Ichigo?**

**¿Qué pasará con Shiro-chan?**

**Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, jajaj ya parece comercial xDD**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia, los quiero mucho a todos.**

**Reviews:**

**hitsu-sasuke: Ah, que bien que te gustara el capítulo. Si, Grimmjow es muy genial, aunque lo que tiene de genial lo tiene de obstinado. Ichigo tendrá un fuerte contendiente.**

**Lynnmaide: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Perdón si me he tardado con la conti, a veces la inspiración no me llega.**

**Usio-Amamiya: no sé que comes que adivinas, cuando dijiste que Aizen iba a hacer algo jejeje. Pues si, no está sólo de florero en el fic xDDD Y habrá algunos otros más por ahí haciendo de las suyas. Espero que sigas pronto con tus fics Usio-chan xDD**

**Gabe Logan: que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, y como dices, Ichigo tiene una aliada, y vaya que aliada xD.**

**Siulvizard: sabía que ibas a querer matarme xDD Me pregunto si esta vez será igual. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, que no tuvo mucho Ichihime, pero eso ya se compensará en el próximo.**

**Heero Kusanagi: Siempre tú con tus pocas palabras ^^ bueno, que bien que te gustara jejeje xDDD**

**Mora: pues si, lo que me dices puede ser, pero ahí tendría que ver xD Y vaya, gracias por comentar aunque no seas de aquí ^^**

**chikyu XD: como ves Akari es una niña muy directa xD. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, aunque Hime no haya podido decir nada. Las cosas se irán poniendo mejores xD.**

**Amy-Black-Nara: Gracias a ti por leer mi historia ^^ me agradó mucho tu review, espero sigas leyendo y perdonen mi tardanza. Bye**

**Lentito: no te preocupes, que yo si termino las cosas, no me gustan tampoco las personas que empiezan algo y jamás lo acaban ^^**

**Sylverhannah: Jajaja si, tienes razón, Ichigo si que es baka. Sobre lo otro creo que ya te había respondido, pero de nuevo gracias por leer mi historia ^^, espero sigas leyendo ya que las cosas se irán poniendo mejores.**

**Inusuki: gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^. Bye**

**Bueno chicos, me despido.**

**PD: el nombre de la madre de Hime lo inventé xD**

**Ahora si, Bye!!!!! **


	6. Aclarando dudas

**¡Hola!**

**Uff, por fin traigo la conti de este fic, sé que tal vez me quieran matar, pero había perdido el hilo de la historia y la verdad no sabía como seguirlo, bueno, hoy empecé a hacerlo y me salió la inspiración.**

**Espero que me perdonen por haberme tardado tanto, gomen!**

**Les dejo la conti ^^ **

…

**Capítulo 6: Aclarando dudas.**

Ella no podía creerlo, él estaba muriendo, muriendo por su culpa, por haber tratado de protegerla. Sus lágrimas no se podían contener aunque quisiera, mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza dentro de aquella ambulancia.

Toushirou abrió levemente sus ojos, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a Hinamori, queriendo asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, que no corría ningún peligro. Cuando sintió como apretaban su mano pudo verla a ella, lloraba a su lado, pero estaba sana y salva.

Una sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios.

-Estás… estás bien… que bueno - Dijo débilmente y de forma entrecortada. Momo puso una mano sobre su rostro, específicamente tocando sus labios.

-No hables Shiro-chan, estás muy débil para eso… - Pidió llorando -. No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría.

-Lo siento… - Hitsugaya no se sentía con fuerzas como para seguir consciente, así que sus ojos se fueron cerrando de forma lenta y cuando Momo sintió el pitido de la máquina a la que lo habían conectado de forma apresurada, temió lo peor y sintió como un miedo terrible se apoderaba de ella, más horrible que cuando esos tipos la tuvieron cautiva, el miedo de perderlo era lo peor que había sentido en su vida.

Él no despertaba, se veía peor, mucho más pálido y eso sólo la hacía desesperarse. El paramédico la alejó de inmediato para atenderlo, las cosas iban peor de lo que pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo iba hacia su departamento para tomar unas cosas he irse luego al de Rukia, pero al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla parada afuera de su puerta.

-Rukia… ¿Pero que haces aquí? – Preguntó extrañado. La ojiazul lo miró seriamente.

-Sabía que ibas a venir aquí primero y no puedo esperar, además esto te conviene Ichigo… es muy importante… - Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ichigo pudo ver cierto arrepentimiento en los ojos de Rukia. Sentía como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo y necesitara pedirle perdón por eso ¿Pero que podría haber hecho Rukia que fuese tan malo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estás segura Orihime? – Preguntó Tatsuki sorprendida al oír lo que le había dicho su amiga. Orihime soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a su hija que estaba jugando, totalmente ajena a los problemas del mundo de los adultos.

-Si Tatsuki-chan, lo haré por mi hija, ella merece saber quien es su verdadero padre, es más, ni siquiera sabe que es él y ya me ha pedido que Ichigo lo sea… - Dijo la peli naranja con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios -. Además Ichigo… él me quiere aún, me lo dijo la otra noche…

-¿Pues entonces que esperas? – Tatsuki comenzó a empujar a Orihime para que se levantara, pero la chica la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que vaya ahora? – Cuestionó Inoue, más la respuesta de su amiga sólo fue una afirmación con la cabeza y un nuevo empuje hacia su persona. Tal vez Tatsuki tenía razón y este era el mejor momento, así le aprovechaba de aclarar que no había nada entre ella y Grimmjow y que éste había mentido descaradamente.

-Ve Orihime, dile a Ichigo todo lo que sientes de una vez y que Akari-chan es su hija – Dijo la pelinegra animándola una vez más. Orihime se puso de pie decidida.

-Bien, te encargo a Akari-chan entonces – Dicho esto tomó su bolso y salió de la casa de su amiga. Definitivamente iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo -. _Sólo espero que me comprendas Ichigo… por que jamás te lo dije._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji se encontraba bastante inquieto mientras revisaba unos documentos. No había tenido ninguna noticia de Hitsugaya desde que éste había salido a caminar y a pensar. Él también había salido y al volver y preguntar por su compañero nadie supo darle razones.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Se preguntó. En eso sintió como alguien golpeaba la puerta de la oficina donde él estaba y al mirar hacia ese lugar pudo ver a una de sus compañeras de trabajo -. Adelante – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella entró con su típica sonrisa alegre, su presencia iluminaba el lugar a donde iba y cualquier hombre se quedaría mirándola más de un minuto detenidamente. La agente Rangiku Matsumoto era una de las mujeres más hermosas que él y cualquiera podrían haber visto, lo podía notar con sólo ver esa despampanante figura que ella poseía, acompañada de esos ojos azules y ese largo cabello entre anaranjado y castaño claro.

-Matsumoto-san ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Renji parándose de inmediato.

-Renji, Renji ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme Matsumoto-san? – Preguntó con voz melosa la chica -. El que sea mayor que tú no significa que debas tratarme con tanto respeto, me haces sentir una anciana cincuentona.

-¿P-pero por que dices eso? – Cuestionó Renji un tanto sonrojado por el tono usado por ella. Era bien sabido que Matsumoto era muy coqueta y ninguno de los chicos de la comisaría se salvaba.

-Jeje, que tímido eres – Dijo la mujer sonriendo -. Sólo vine a dejarte estos informes, y a preguntarte si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo ¿Qué dices?

-Lo de los informes te creo, lo de la cita… no sé ¿Estás segura de que va en serio? – Preguntó dudoso. Rangiku se acercó a él y se pegó un poco a su cuerpo.

-Claro… ¿O es que acaso tienes una con otra chica?

-N-nada de eso, está bien, acepto – Respondió aún más sonrojado. Matsumoto se alejó de él y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta -. Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende? Una me ignora y la otra me acosa…

En eso sintió el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó apurado, pues estaba fijando su vista en esos informes.

-¿Bueno? Ah Momo ¿Qué sucedió? – De pronto su expresión cambió completamente; se veía muy alterado y preocupado y rápidamente dejó esos informes sobre el escritorio, pasando de ellos ya que esto era mucho más importante -. Voy enseguida al hospital – Dijo antes de colgar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simplemente no podía creerlo cuando lo vio. Ishida se encontraba en el hospital cuando vio como traían a su amigo Toushirou y lo ingresaban a la sala de urgencia, al parecer con una herida de gravedad. Después de eso vio llegar a Hinamori, quien no podía parar de llorar.

-¿Qué pasó Hinamori? – Preguntó Ishida preocupado y a la vez alarmado. La chica simplemente lo abrazó llorando.

-Ishida-kun… Shiro-chan está… él está… - Momo no era capaz de completar su frase, el llanto no la dejaba hablar. Uryuu la estrechó para tratar de confortarla, ella estaba sufriendo demasiado por la persona que amaba y lo único que él podía hacer era eso, acompañarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo y Rukia entraron al departamento del peli naranja. Ella se veía muy seria y hasta algo preocupada y eso era por lo que estaba a punto de confesar, la verdad.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia? ¿Qué vas a decirme? – Preguntó Ichigo intrigado. Observó como Rukia bajaba la mirada, notándola un poco tensa -. ¿Rukia?

-Ichigo… lo que sucede es que tengo que decirte… por que Inoue terminó contigo hace años… yo fui la culpable de eso – Dijo la ojiazul avergonzada, mientras Ichigo fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Eso ya lo sé, ella te encontró conmigo y pensó mal, pero no entiendo por que me dices eso…

-No estás entendiendo Ichigo, ella no quiso oírte, ella pensó mal porque yo hice que así fuera, ustedes terminaron por mi culpa… - Finalmente Rukia se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, notando como Ichigo abría los suyos con sorpresa ¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo Rukia? ¿Acaso esto era una broma de mal gusto?

-¿Q-que dices Rukia? – Cuestionó aún un tanto incrédulo. No lo entendía, ni la razón ni la forma en que las cosas habían sucedido, necesitaba una buena explicación.

-Todo comenzó más o menos una semana antes de esa noche – Comenzó a relatar Rukia, sentándose sobre una silla -. Tú eras novio de Inoue desde hace un año y yo… bueno, siempre supiste que a mí me gustabas - Bajó la mirada, dudando por un momento, pero luego volvió a subirla - ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta?

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. Esa vez hubo una fiesta y desde ese momento Orihime había comenzado a comportarse un poco extraña.

-Flash Back-

_Ambos estaban bailando juntos, muy abrazados una canción romántica. Se miraban a los ojos con ternura y se besaron mientras se quedaban quietos. Al terminar la canción la chica se separó de él un momento._

_-Ichigo, voy al baño y ya regreso – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza._

_-No te tardes – Le dijo antes de que ella se fuera._

_Estuvo un rato esperándola, hasta que la vio regresar, pero ella se veía distinta, se veía un poco triste e inquieta. A él no le gustó verla así._

_-¿Sucedió algo malo Orihime? – Preguntó intrigado. Orihime sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, aunque se notaba que algo ocultaba._

_-No es nada, nada – Respondió._

_A partir de ese día se comportaba muy extraño, hasta que una semana después llegó aquella noche._

-Fin Flash Back-

-Si lo recuerdo, algo pasó ahí, pero jamás supe que fue…

-Fui yo – Dijo Rukia rápidamente. Ichigo la miró interesado -. Cuando Inoue se alejó de ti aproveché para acercarme, quería hacerlos terminar…

-Flash Back.

_Orihime salía del baño con una sonrisa, dispuesta a volver a reunirse con su querido novio, pero afuera estaba parada Rukia, esperándola._

_-Inoue ¿Puedo decirte algo? – Preguntó la pelinegra. Orihime asintió con la cabeza._

_-Claro que sí Rukia-chan ¿Sucede algo malo? – Respondió Inoue amablemente. Rukia la miró fijamente._

_-Inoue… la verdad es que Ichigo te ha estado mintiendo – Dijo en un tono algo malvado, pero la peli naranja la miró sin comprender._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Lo que oyes, Ichigo tiene a otra, él te está engañando – Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero no podía creerle, ella confiaba totalmente en Ichigo._

_-No lo creo Rukia-chan, debes de estar equivocada, mejor me iré a buscarlo – Y dicho esto Orihime se alejó. Rukia sólo la quedó mirando, no intentó seguirla pues no era necesario._

-Fin Flash Back-

-¿Por qué Rukia…? – Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido y dolido. Ahora entendía que había sido Rukia quien los separó realmente, por eso Orihime confundió las cosas de esa manera, ella pensaba que él la engañaba y al haberlo visto con Rukia debió haber destrozado su corazón. Ellas eran amigas ¿Por qué Rukia haría algo así?

-Lo siento mucho Ichigo… - Se disculpó la chica bajando la mirada. Kurosaki empuñó sus manos con rabia, estaba sintiendo una tremenda ira apoderarse de su ser y esas disculpas no estaban sirviendo de nada.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Rukia? ¡Yo siempre pensé que lo que ocurrió había sido un mal entendido, y ahora me doy cuenta de que tú lo planeaste desde el principio! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?

-¡Perdóname! ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo! – Respondió Rukia parándose de golpe y soltando un montón de lágrimas, aunque sabía que él tenía todo el derecho de reaccionar así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tranquila Hinamori – Pidió Uryuu mientras le entregaba un pequeño vaso de café a la chica, para tratar de calmarla. Ella lo recibió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, bebiendo un sorbo para dejar de llorar.

Desde que él la había abandonado, muchas veces se había tratado de convencer de que ya lo había olvidado, de que Hitsugaya ya no significaba nada en su vida, pero sabía perfectamente que no era cierto, ella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo amaba con todo el corazón y ahora que sentía el peligro de perderlo, de que la muerte lo arrebatara de su lado, se daba cuenta de que no podría vivir sin él. Si Toushirou moría ella quería irse a su lado.

-Ishida-kun… tengo tanto miedo… - Dijo la joven apretando el vaso entre sus manos, las cuales se calentaban debido al café, pues estaban muy haladas.

-Debes estar tranquila, todo saldrá bien – El doctor arregló sus anteojos y miró hacia la puerta de la sala de urgencias -. Iré a preguntar que tal está, tranquila…

Ishida se alejó y Hinamori volvió a llorar, pero en ese momento vio venir a Renji, el cual corría hacia ella muy preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó Momo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo alarmado. La chica lo abrazó a él también, en estos momentos necesitaba mucho de un amigo.

-Ese sujeto llamado Gin me secuestró y cuando Shiro-chan fue a rescatarme él le disparó… - Respondió con tristeza. Renji se separó de ella y la miró sorprendido.

-¿Gin? ¿Él te secuestró? – Preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo -. Incluso aunque Toushirou se alejó de ti para protegerte… él fue capaz de hacer eso…

¿Qué se alejó de mí para protegerme? – Repitió Momo atónita. Todo el tiempo había pensado que él ya no la quería y ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo estaba tratando de protegerla. Que estúpida se sentía.

Renji la miró sintiéndose algo culpable, no debería haberlo dicho, pero ya era tarde, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo, de todos modos no había servido de nada pues Toushirou estaba perdiendo la vida dentro de aquella sala de urgencias.

-Lo siento mucho Momo… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir, también estaba preocupado por su amigo ¿Pero que podía hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime estaba un poco consternada y algo enfadada. Había ido al hospital a preguntar por Ichigo y le dijeron que se había ido a su casa y eso hace como una hora. Después de eso le preguntó a Tatsuki por teléfono la dirección del departamento de Ichigo y hacia allá se dirigía cuando un enorme taco atrapó al taxi en donde iba.

Ahora estaba que lanzaba un montón de maldiciones por todos lados, porque justo cuando estaba decidida a contarle la verdad a Ichigo algo se interponía en ello.

Finalmente se hartó y se bajó del taxi. Si no podía llegar en auto llegaría caminando, pero llegaría de todas formas.

-Tengo que decirle la verdad a Ichigo, y tengo que decirle que aún lo amo – Susurró corriendo hacia el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow estaba recostado sobre una cama, en una habitación de hotel. Estaba un poco molesto por haber hecho mal las cosas, porque Orihime ahora estaba enojada con él.

-Mi Orihime… - Susurró. Él la amaba y no permitiría que Ichigo se quedara con ella, eso jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ichigo… - Lo llamó Rukia tratando de que él volteara a verla, pero Ichigo estaba demasiado dolido por todo eso y no podía hacer más que darle la espalda -. Ichigo por favor…

-Déjame en paz… lárgate… - Pidió tratando de no explotar. Rukia se alejó de él un momento, cerrando sus ojos.

-No me iré hasta terminar de decirte todo… - Ichigo se volteó a mirarla una vez más -. La razón por la que hice todo eso fue… porque Nii-sama quería que yo fuera la novia del hijo de su amigo… porque yo era una estúpida que sólo hacía las cosas por complacerlo a él, porque… tenía miedo de afrontar que en verdad estaba obsesionada contigo y la persona que en verdad quería era Renji. Ahora me di cuenta de que he sido una tonta y que los perdí a los dos…

-Rukia… - Ichigo no podía negar que aún estaba molesto, que estaba enfadado porque por culpa de Rukia Orihime lo había dejado, pero al verla tan arrepentida no podía odiarla, en el fondo la quería como a una amiga -. Ya Rukia, deja de llorar – Le dijo abrazándola -. Tú eres una chica fuerte.

-Perdóname Ichigo… - Dijo Rukia sinceramente. Ichigo la abrazó más fuerte.

-Tranquila, yo te perdono…

Así era como debía ser, Rukia quería hacer las cosas bien, ya estaba cansada de hacer todo para complacer a su hermano sin sentir que nada de eso la hacía feliz, que sólo estaba haciendo infeliz a las personas que quería. Esta vez cambiaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tatsuki estaba viendo la televisión, sin percatarse de que Akari en ese momento estaba saliendo de la casa, pues quería buscar a su mamá. Ella jamás había tenido que cuidar de un niño, por eso no le prestó demasiada atención a la pequeña, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que no estaba un gran temor se apoderó de ella.

-Dios mío ¿A dónde se ha ido la hija de Orihime? – Se preguntó aterrada. Salió corriendo de su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña Akari iba por las calles mientras buscaba a su mamá. Al no haberla visto en la casa decidió salir, y como ella era una niña muy decidida ni siquiera preguntó a Tatsuki si podía salir, sólo llegó y salió.

-¿Donde está oka-san? – Se preguntaba preocupada. Muchas de las personas que pasaban la quedaban mirando, preguntándose por que una niña tan pequeña estaba sola en la calle.

Ella seguía mirando para todos lados y cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta de que un auto se dirigía a ella. La niña estaba corriendo un grave peligro, pero no lo sabía.

-¡Cuidado niña! – Escuchó una voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aizen estaba sentado en la sala de su mansión, sonriendo de forma pedante mientras recibía las noticias de Gin, quien estaba frente a él.

-¿Así que no comprobaron si había muerto? Bueno, no importa, de todas formas aprenderán a no meterse con los espada – Dijo el castaño levantando una copa de vino y acercándola a sus labios -. Ahora Gin, quisiera saber algo sobre Orihime-chan.

-¿Ella? Bueno… lo averiguaré… - Dijo Gin poniéndose de pie para después salir del lugar y dejar a Aizen a solas.

-Orihime-chan… ya quiero ver cuanto has crecido… - Susurró Aizen con su sonrisa arrogante. Algo estaba planeando con respecto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué pasó? – Se preguntó Akari sin entender como de un momento a otro estaba entre los brazos de un hombre que nunca había visto y que sin embargo le parecía muy familiar. Él la miró con una sonrisa y la dejó en el suelo.

-¿En que estabas pensando niña? – Le preguntó él, viéndola con una expresión de reproche y a la vez amable.

-Sólo estaba buscando a mi mamá ¿Y usted quien es? – Preguntó la niña. En ese momento vio correr hacia ella a la amiga de su madre, por lo cual sonrió -. ¡Tatsuki onee-chan!

-¡Akari-chan! – Gritó la pelinegra llegando a su lado. Estaba cansada y muy agitada, pero aliviada de que la niña estuviera bien -. ¿Eh? Señor Kurosaki… - Dijo algo desconcertada.

-Hola Tatsuki-chan ¿Conoces a esta niña? – Preguntó Isshin Kurosaki, el padre de Ichigo. Tatsuki asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, es la hija de una amiga y la estoy cuidando – Respondió ella tomando de la mano a Akari, pero la pequeña era demasiado lista y se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Tatsuki onee-chan ¿Kurosaki no es el apellido de Ichigo nii-san?

-¿Conoces a mi hijo Ichigo? – Preguntó Isshin viendo a la niña con una sonrisa. De pronto la miró más atentamente, ciertamente tenía un ligero parecido con su hijo mayor ¿Por qué sería?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo está Shiro-chan? – Preguntó Hinamori al ver regresar a Ishida. Ella se veía desesperada por saber algo, y más después de enterarse de que él aún la amaba.

-Está bien Hinamori-san, la bala no tocó un órgano vital, la operación salió bien y ahora esta despierto – Dijo logrando tranquilizar a la chica y también a Renji.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Si, ven conmigo.

Hinamori estaba feliz al saber que él estaba con vida, toda la preocupación que la abrumaba había desaparecido y ahora sólo deseaba verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orihime por fin había llegado al pasillo en donde se encontraba el departamento de Ichigo. Venía totalmente decidida y nada la haría cambiar de opinión, nada excepto lo que vio.

Cuando llegó ahí pudo ver como Ichigo y Rukia salían juntos del departamento, y él la abrazaba tiernamente. Esa imagen le rompió el corazón, esa imagen le quitó todas sus fuerzas por confesarle la verdad al padre de su hija.

-Ichigo… - Susurró con tristeza.

-¿Orihime? – Se preguntó el peli naranja al verla parada ahí, notando como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

Continuara…

…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y en serio me perdonen por la demora, prometo no hacerlo más!**

**Estoy trabajando en la conti del otro fic y creo que el sábado la pondré, pero no prometo nada. En cuando a este fic, trataré de seguirlo lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Gracias por sus reviews que me animan mucho, y perdón por no responderlos esta vez.**

**¡Sayonara! **


	7. Junto a ti una vez más

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, después de un milenio sin actualizar este fic, al fin les traigo la conti. Sé que les va a gustar y les va a sorprender lo que pasará, pues esta vez les traigo un capítulo bastante alegre, pero no todo será así.**

**Disfruten y gracias por los reviews y por esperarme ^^**

…

**Capítulo 7: Junto a ti una vez más**

Otra vez estaba sucediendo, casi igual como aquella vez en que entró a la casa de Ichigo y lo encontró en brazos de Rukia, la misma escena.

_Esa noche Orihime había recibido un mensaje a su celular, diciendo que Ichigo la estaba engañando en ese mismo momento con su amante. La chica se sintió muy mal, como si una pequeña punzada se hiciera presente en su pecho, pero decidió que no creería en eso, Ichigo jamás sería capaz de engañarla._

_Al menos estaba segura de eso, era lo que en verdad deseaba creer, aunque no fuera cierto._

_-No… él no me haría algo así, yo lo sé – Se dijo a sí misma. Sin embargo no estaba totalmente convencida, por esa razón decidió ir a la casa de él sin avisarle primero._

_No se esperaba ver lo que vio, porque ahí, en la puerta de su casa, Ichigo y Rukia se estaban besando, se estaban burlando en su cara, y fue ahí que ella lo entendió todo. Las intrigas de Rukia sobre que Ichigo la engañaba, sólo era porque Ichigo la estaba engañando con ella misma._

_El dolor fue tan fuerte que no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada ahí observando esa escena, sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio como Ichigo alejaba un poco a Rukia._

_-Rukia no… - Iba a decir, pero al verla a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se quedó callado -. Orihime esto no es…_

_Ichigo no alcanzó a terminar cuando la ojigris ya había salido corriendo. En este momento no quería explicaciones, sólo necesitaba estar sola._

_Fue entonces que la lluvia helada la golpeó con fuerza. _

Ichigo seguía en la misma posición. Recordó aquella noche también y observó el rostro de dolor de Orihime. No quería eso, no podía soportarlo, era demasiado.

-Orihime… esto no es… no es lo que tú crees – Trató de explicar, pero Orihime no quería oírle, porque estaba sucediendo lo mismo que aquella vez. La ojigris se dio la vuelta dispuesta a huir una vez más, sin embargo la voz de Rukia la hizo detenerse.

-Ichigo y yo acabamos de romper nuestro compromiso Inoue – Soltó Rukia sin más, dejando a Orihime totalmente sorprendida y estática. La peli naranja se dio la vuelta, observando como Ichigo asentía con la cabeza -. Ichigo… será mejor que yo los deje solos ahora, puedes explicarle todo y… no omitas lo que yo hice – Dijo comenzando a caminar. Al pasar junto a Orihime le sonrió y luego de eso se alejó, dejando a Ichigo a solas con ella, con la persona que él tanto amaba.

-N-no entiendo… - Articuló Orihime mientras secaba sus lágrimas. No sabía que estaba pasando, primero llegaba y les encontraba abrazados y luego Rukia le decía que todo se había acabado entre ellos, para después dejarla sola con él.

-Orihime, Rukia me dijo toda la verdad, la razón por la que no separamos hace seis años – Ichigo miró a Orihime a los ojos, acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla -. Sé que pensaste que yo te engañé con ella, pero no es cierto… jamás estuve con las dos al mismo tiempo porque tú eres la única que yo amo.

-Pero si estabas por casarte con ella… - Dijo la peli naranja confundida ¿Cómo podía decirle que ella era la única que amaba si iba a casarse con otra?

-Sólo iba a casarme con ella porque me había resignado a perderte – Dijo el chico bajando la mirada, alejando su mano de la mejilla de Orihime -. Aunque… tú ya tienes novio, así que creo que igualmente te perdí.

-Grimmjow te mintió – Confesó rápidamente Orihime, bajando la mirada y haciendo con esto que Ichigo no pudiese ver como algunas lágrimas volvían a asomarse por sus ojos -. Él no es mi novio, es sólo mi amigo, alguien que me ha ayudado mucho y le estaré eternamente agradecida por ello y por lo que siente hacia mí, pero no lo amo, no puedo amarlo…

-Orihime… - El peli naranja no sabía que decir. Por una parte se sentía feliz de saber que Orihime no estaba con ese sujeto al cual con sólo verlo una vez no soportaba, pero por el otro no estaba seguro de si ella aún sentía algo por él, lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba una respuesta – Por favor… - Pidió acercándose a ella, casi rozando sus labios -. Necesito que me digas si aún puede haber algo entre tú y yo, si aún me amas como yo a ti, lo necesito…

-Te amo más que el primer día – Susurró la chica mientras subía su rostro para que sus labios y los de Ichigo quedaran frente a frente. En este momento no necesitaba las explicaciones de lo que había pasado, le creía con sólo verlo a los ojos -. Al principio tenía miedo de decirlo pero… ya no, ya no temo volverte a amar…

Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo sonrió levemente para después unir finalmente sus labios con los de ella. La amaba y la necesitaba, por esa razón ya no la dejaría ir jamás de su lado, no importaba que tuviera una hija ni que hubiera estado tanto tiempo alejada de él, lo único importante era que por fin podía decir que estaba junto a ella.

Orihime lo rodeó por el cuello mientras profundizaba aquel beso lo más que podía, sintiendo como su lengua y la de Ichigo se encontraban, igual que antes, no, mejor que antes, mucho mejor.

-Te amo Ichigo Kurosaki – Confesó al separarse de él. Él la miró a los ojos y acarició suavemente su cabello, el cual siempre le había encantado desde la primera vez, ese largo y suave cabello del mismo color que el suyo y el de la pequeña Akari.

-Y yo a ti – Respondió Ichigo -. Pero… es necesario que me dejes contarte que sucedió, Rukia me contó todo, además no voy a dejar que pienses que fui yo quien la besó la noche en que nos viste.

-De acuerdo, pero después de escucharte, tú me oirás a mí, tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte, aunque puede que después de que te lo diga me odies… - Al decir lo último, Orihime bajó la mirada, pero Ichigo la tomó del mentón, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-Nada podría hacer que deje de amarte ¿Me oyes? Absolutamente nada – Sonrió con cierta ironía -. Ni siquiera los seis años de tu ausencia pudieron hacer algo ¿Crees que unas cuantas palabras me harán cambiar de parecer?

-No lo sé – Fue la respuesta de ella antes de abrazarlo. No quería que este bello momento acabara, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de decirle que Akari era su hija lo haría, ambos tenían el derecho a estar juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Shiro-chan… - Susurró Hinamori al entrar al cuarto en donde él se encontraba. Estaba recostado sobre una camilla y se veía muy débil, pero estaba despierto y sus ojos sólo la veían a ella.

Se sentía culpable, por protegerla a ella se había sacrificado de esa forma, por mantenerla segura estaba sufriendo lejos de su amor, y ella, todo el tiempo había sido una egoísta, pensando en que él la había abandonado porque se aburrió de que estuvieran juntos. Se sentía mal, pero a la vez feliz de verlo bien, de saber que estaba fuera de peligro y que se recuperaría pronto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó de forma indiferente el peliblanco, pero se sorprendió al ver como Momo comenzaba a llorar incontrolablemente. Se pus nervioso, pues el llanto de las mujeres era su debilidad, sobre todo el de ella -. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Me da tanto gusto que estés a salvo – Dijo ella mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas. Toushirou hizo una cara de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia su costado derecho.

-¿Si te da gusto para que te pones a llorar? ¿No deberías estar sonriendo?

Hinamori no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ante ese comentario, aunque las lágrimas aún adornaban sus ojos. Caminó hacia la cama, sentándose junto a él.

-Tienes razón – Al decir esto sonrió ampliamente y cuando Hitsugaya la vio se sonrojó un poco, cosa que le molestó pues odiaba sonrojarse.

-Momo… lo siento mucho… - Dijo de pronto, bajando la mirada y poniendo una expresión triste y culpable en su rostro, pero vio como ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No hagas eso, lo sé todo Shiro-chan – La chica tomó una de sus manos y continuó hablando -. Sé por que terminaste conmigo y de verdad soy yo quien debe disculparse, he sido egoísta pensando sólo en mi sufrimiento, no sabía como te sentías, de verdad perdón.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – Cuestionó nuevamente frunciendo el ceño. Momo le sonrió.

-Abarai-san – Fue todo lo que dijo, notando como Toushirou miraba a otra parte y mascullaba en voz baja algo como "ese bocazas". La chica en verdad extrañaba esa actitud de él, siempre comportándose fríamente cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario -. Shiro-chan… - Lo llamó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Te amo – Dijo antes de besarlo, dejándolo sorprendido. Toushirou no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la verdad tampoco tenía deseos de hacer otra cosa que no fuera corresponderle. Ahora entendía que estar lejos de ella no garantizaba su seguridad ¿Pero como protegerla entonces?

Aunque en este momento no quería pensar, sólo quería continuar besándola, hasta que se le agotara la respiración.

-Auch, no te recargues así encima de mí que sigo convaleciente – Se quejó Hitsugaya, haciendo que Momo se separara de él sonriendo.

-Lo siento… - Se disculpó la chica secando otra lágrima que había salido. Él la miró y acercó su mano al rostro de ella, secando sus lágrimas.

-Ya no quiero verte llorar – Dijo Toushirou con una leve sonrisa, aunque a él no le gusta sonreír, pero por ella lo hacía -. Te amo tonta – Le dijo antes de volver a besarla, sólo que esta vez ella tuvo más cuidado para no lastimarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia estaba dispuesta a hablar con su hermano mayor y decirle que todo con Ichigo había terminado. Aunque él no la quisiera volver a ver no iba a seguir más sus órdenes.

Iba caminando por el parque, cuando notó a cierto pelirrojo sentado en un columpio, mirando hacia el suelo. Ella se acercó a él.

-Renji… - Lo llamó con voz baja. El verlo le dolía, por lo que ella le había hecho a pesar de que lo amaba de verdad.

-Rukia… - Renji la miró, pero enseguida volvió a bajar la mirada. La chica se sentó en el columpio de al lado sin decir nada y se dio cuenta de que él tampoco diría nada, así que decidió romper el silencio.

-Terminé con Ichigo – Anunció, haciendo que Renji se sorprendiera. El pelirrojo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no sabía que decir al respecto.

-¿Por… por que?

-Bueno, las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien que digamos – Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica -. Ichigo y yo simplemente no nacimos para estar juntos y por fin lo he entendido.

-¿Lo amas? – Cuestionó Renji volviendo a mirar al suelo. Rukia se quedó en silencio un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-No, creo que sólo era un capricho – Dijo animándose de repente -. Además… él tiene a alguien más a quien querer y no me refiero a Orihime.

-Su hija… - El pelirrojo miró de nuevo a Rukia y le sonrió -. No pensé que serías tan comprensiva.

-No soy un ogro como parezco – Dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie, para después comenzar a caminar, alejándose del lugar.

Renji se quedó ahí, pero de pronto se sentía feliz, porque Rukia aún seguía siendo la misma. Había pensado que ella ya no volvería, que siempre sería la superficial y arrogante que había sido los últimos años, pero al parecer su Rukia estaba de vuelta y eso era lo que le alegraba, aunque no estuviesen juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Ay Dios… ¿Qué hago si el señor Isshin se da cuenta? _– Se preguntó Tatsuki mientras veía a Akari hablar muy animadamente con su abuelo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Era cierto que Orihime pensaba decirle la verdad a Ichigo, pero mientras no lo hiciera ella tampoco podía decir nada.

-Y dime pequeña ¿De donde conoces a mi hijo Ichigo?

-¿Ichigo nii-san es su hijo señor? – Preguntó la niña con una sonrisa -. Ichigo nii-san va a ser mi nuevo papá.

-¿Eh? – Se preguntó Isshin confundido, pero antes de que dijera alguna cosa Tatsuki tomó de la mano a Akari y se dispuso a irse.

-Disculpe Kurosaki-san, pero Akari-chan y yo debemos irnos, nos vemos otro día – Dijo antes de irse como un rayo junto con la pequeña, la cual no entendió que fue eso.

-Pero Tatsuki onee-chan, yo quiero buscar a mi mamá – Se quejó Akari.

-No te preocupes, seguramente tu mamá está con Ichigo pidiéndole que sea tu nuevo papá – Dijo Tatsuki sonriéndole, lo que provocó una gran alegría en Akari. Lo único que quería era que Ichigo fuera su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Eso es cierto? – Preguntó Orihime sorprendida al oír todo lo que Ichigo le había contado. Sentía deseos de llorar por haber estado pensando mal de él durante todo este tiempo. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala de Ichigo y él la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-Todo es cierto, pero yo… perdoné a Rukia porque sigue siendo mi amiga – Ichigo se separó de Orihime, notando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos -. El beso que tú viste aquella noche ella me lo dio, pero nunca pensé que iba a suceder lo que sucedió.

-Lo siento… - Dijo la ojigris llevándose una mano a la boca -. He sido una estúpida, todo el tiempo yo…

-No digas eso – La interrumpió Ichigo -. Fuiste engañada como yo, no que tu culpa que no me creyeras – La miró a los ojos con expresión triste -. Pero lo que no entiendo es por que te fuiste.

-Pensé que si tú me habías engañado no tenía razón para seguir aquí, así que me fui a Tokio donde tenía unos tíos, pero una vez allá no los encontré y estuve sola… sola con… - La chica se interrumpió y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al peli naranja que la miraba desconcertado -. Yo tengo algo que decirte… es algo muy importante y siento habértelo ocultado hasta ahora.

-¿Qué cosa es esa?

-Ichigo… - La chica se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque sentía miedo de lo que iba a decir, pero confiaba en las palabras de su amiga Tatsuki cuando le dijo que Ichigo estaría feliz de saber la verdad y también confiaba en él -. Akari-chan… Akari-chan es… es tu hija.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron tanto que hasta dolían un poco, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para preocuparse por eso. No podía creerlo, era su hija, suya.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas; todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta excepto él, había sido el único ciego, seguro incluso Rukia lo había descubierto con sólo ver a esa niña. Ishida se lo mencionó y ahora todo estaba claro.

Se sentía confundido; no pensó que tendría una hija y esto era aún más desconcertante sabiendo que esa hija ya tenía cinco años e iba por los seis. Sin embargo también se sentía feliz porque eso significaba que Orihime siempre había sido suya, que Akari era suya, ambas eran su familia y no iba a dejarlas jamás.

-Yo lo siento mucho… no te dije nada porque pensé que no te importaría, que no me querías… pero me enteré de que estaba embarazada después de llegar a Tokio – Dijo la chica abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de explicarle a Ichigo para que no la odiara, pero estaba demasiado asustada por aquel silencio abrumador de parte de él -. Perdóname… por favor no me odies…

Ichigo se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, parándose justo en frente. La miró fijamente e hizo que ella lo mirara también. Orihime observó sorprendida la sonrisa que se asomó en los labios del peli naranja.

-No te odio, te lo dije, eso jamás – Dijo abrazándola. Orihime estaba algo desconcertada, pero correspondió el abrazo -. Estoy muy feliz de saber que ella es mi hija… gracias Orihime…

-No tienes nada que agradecerme… - Susurró la chica -. Yo debo agradecerte por perdonarme, te oculté que teníamos una hija y tú sólo me dices que estás feliz…

-Es que es cierto, te juro que odiaba cuando pensaba que ella era la hija de otro hombre, pero no, es mi hija – Ichigo sonrió -. Es mi hija…

-Si… es nuestra hija.

El chico abrazó más fuerte a su amada y acarició su cabello.

-No regreses a Tokio, quédate conmigo y seamos una familia como siempre debió ser, por favor Orihime… - Pidió susurrando al oído de la chica. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?

-Si – Respondió Ichigo -. Quiero… quiero casarme contigo y vivir juntos con nuestra hija, y ser muy felices… juntos por siempre… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que sí – Fue la respuesta de Orihime antes de besarlo dulcemente. Estaba demasiado feliz porque por fin todo había sido aclarado y ya jamás estarían separados.

Ahora serían la familia que ella siempre soñó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche llegó rápidamente y Akari estaba feliz de que su mamá al fin hubiera vuelto. La había extrañado todo el día, pero su alegría era doble al ver que venía junto a Ichigo; tomados de la mano.

-Mami, Ichigo nii-san – Dijo contenta la niña, estirando sus bracitos para que el peli naranja la tomara entre sus brazos -. Que bueno que volvieron, los extrañaba.

-Akari-chan, mami te tiene una sorpresa – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Orihime, pues estaba segura de que a su hija le encantaría la noticia -. Desde ahora deberás llamar a Ichigo papá.

La niña se emocionó al oír tal noticia y no pudo evitar abrazar a Ichigo más fuerte, mientras él también la abrazaba. No podía creer que esa niña tan linda era su hija, pero estaba tan feliz.

-Soy tu papá Akari-chan, lo soy… - Dijo sonriendo Ichigo. La niña sólo se quedó abrazada a él.

-Hai, papá… - Dijo sonriente. Orihime los abrazó a ambos y así se quedaron, como una verdadera familia.

Tatsuki los admiraba en silencio.

-_"Me alegra que al fin lo hayas hecho Orihime…" _– Pensó feliz de ver a sus amigos juntos por fin.

Continuara…

Avance: Ichigo y Orihime por fin están juntos y él sabe que Akari es su hija, por lo que ahora planea estar con ellas siempre, pero se encontrará con algunos obstáculos por el camino, como su nuevo rival en el amor. La boda de Tatsuki por fin se realiza. Hitsugaya comienza otra vez a perseguir a los espada junto a Renji, pero esta vez está junto a Momo, y Aizen comienza a moverse una vez más.

Próximo capítulo: Nuevo comienzo.

.…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ichigo y Orihime por fin juntos igual que Shiro-chan y Hina, pero ¿Serán todos felices todo el tiempo? Jeje, les dejo esa dudita.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye ^^**


	8. Nuevo comienzo

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el anterior y traté de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

…

**Capitulo 8: Nuevo comienzo**

No podía creer lo que este día había sucedido, si se lo hubieran contado antes seguro que no lo habría creído, pero era cierto, había pasado, Ichigo y ella estaban juntos de nuevo y le había contado a él que tenían una hija.

-Me siento tan feliz… - Susurró mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas, observando de reojo como su pequeña hija hacía lo mismo. Akari era muy revoltosa para dormir, siempre terminaba acostada de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo había hecho en un principio y constantemente destapaba a Orihime por las noches, por lo que ella a veces no lograba dormir tanto como quisiera, pero esta vez ni siquiera tenía sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en los besos de Ichigo.

Deseaba tanto que su propuesta se hiciera realidad, que se casaran y vivieran felices como la gran familia que siempre debieron ser.

-Espero que todo salga muy bien – Se dijo una vez más, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dar por terminada aquella noche iluminada por la luz de las estrellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo tampoco podía dormir, después de todo lo ocurrido hoy no sabía como sentirse. Era cierto que estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundido, nunca se había esperado tener una hija y mucho menos enterarse de esa forma, saber que ella había estado alejada de él, que no sabía que él era su padre, aunque la niña ya lo veía como uno.

Él, desde que era un doctor, le había tomado un cariño especial a todos los niños por el hecho de trabajar con ellos la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora que tenía una hija propia no sabía muy bien como actuar, que cosas debía decirle, si era bueno o no regañarla de vez en cuando, pues era una niña bastante terca –en eso era igual a él- lo único que verdaderamente tenía claro era que quería estar junto a ellas, que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a sus dos princesas y que nada ni nadie lo separaría de ellas.

-Ni siquiera ese idiota que se hace llamar el novio de Orihime – Se dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, recordando a aquel imbécil que pretendía robársela -. Pero que ni lo sueñe, ella y mi hija son mías, no se las dejaré – Dijo antes de darse una vuelta en su cama y comenzar a quedarse dormido.

Mañana sería un gran día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana llegó golpeando fuertemente los ojos de Orihime con los rayos del sol. La joven se levantó, notando que su hija aún seguía dormida. Soltó un gran bostezo y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo para despertar completamente y una vez lo hubo hecho se levantó de la cama, tratando de no moverla demasiado para no despertar a su pequeña princesa.

-Ichigo me dijo ayer que debíamos hablar con su padre… - Se dijo mientras buscaba en su maleta algo apropiado para vestir -. Me pregunto que dirá él cuando sepa que tiene una nieta, ojalá no vaya a molestarse.

La chica trató de no pensar demasiado en eso y concentrarse en su aspecto. Era cierto que estaba algo nerviosa, pero si quería que todo saliera bien esta vez, entonces debían hablar con el padre de Ichigo y también con sus hermanas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no veo a Karin-chan y a Yuzu-chan, me pregunto cuan grandes estarán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había tenido un placentero dormir. Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan cómodamente, pues su trabajo lo mantenía muy estresado todo el tiempo, pero más que esa sensación de relajamiento, una cálida sensación lo invadía por completo, un calor y un dulce aroma que entraba por su nariz, haciendo que abriera sus ojos aguamarina para encontrase con la razón de ese sentimiento.

Ahí estaba ella, con su cabeza apoyada en la camilla, justo a su lado. Estaba dormida y una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios; al parecer tenía un buen sueño.

Sonrió al observarla, dándose cuenta de que era ella su única razón de existir, y que ya no quería volver a abandonarla nunca más.

-Tonta, se ha quedado cuidándome toda la noche – Dijo en voz baja para no despertarla, mientras trataba de acomodarse pues ya se sentía algo incómodo en aquella posición, lo malo era que el dolor le impedía moverse como quisiera.

-S-Shiro-chan… - Susurraba Hinamori, haciendo que el albino volteara a verla una vez más -. Shiro-chan… te… te quiero…

Un leve sonrojó apareció en las mejillas del joven al oír esas palabras, pero no duró mucho aquella escena al notar como la puerta se abría, dejando ver a dos doctores, o más bien amigos de él.

-Hey ¿Cómo estás Toushiro? – Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación. Apenas hoy se había enterado de lo ocurrido con su amigo y ex compañero de preparatoria, pues por estar tan concentrado con lo de Orihime se desconectó del mundo a su alrededor, pero al menos le aliviaba saber que tanto él como Momo –pues se enteró que también estuvo metida en la trifulca- estaban bien.

-Me siento bastante bien para casi haber muerto ayer – Respondió Hitsugaya cruzándose de brazos -. Por cierto, llámame por mi apellido Kurosaki.

-Ah, no seas tan amargado – Le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. Ishida-que estaba a su lado- miró de reojo a la joven que aún dormía plácidamente y se ajustó sus anteojos -. Por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo todo eso?

-Bueno, es algo largo de contar, quizás otro día – Dijo Hitsugaya algo molesto, por el sólo hecho de haber recordado como ese miserable le apuntó con su arma a Momo, pero la próxima vez no se saldría con la suya, lo haría pagar caro.

-Creo que a Hinamori le dolerá la espalda por dormir en esa posición – Dijo Ishida, quien al cabo de unos segundos desvió la mirada hacia un lado. No sabía por que, pero le molestaba mucho esa escena, el verla ahí, recostada al lado de la persona que ella siempre había amado.

-Tienes razón, mejor la despertamos – Dijo Toushiro, quien de pronto notó cierta molestia en el rostro de Ishida, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo acercó una de sus manos al cuerpo de Momo y la comenzó a mover ligeramente para despertarla -. Momo, despierta tonta, te va a doler todo y luego dirás que es mi culpa.

-¿Ah? – Se preguntó la chica abriendo levemente sus ojos. Se tardó un poco en incorporarse mientras se tallaba los ojos en forma perezosa, pero finalmente notó en donde se encontraba -. Ah, Shiro-chan ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó con su dulce sonrisa.

-Bien, bien – Respondió el albino soltando un suspiro. A veces ella se comportaba como toda una despistada, cosa que lejos de molestarlo hacía que ella le gustara más, pues aunque no le gustara decirlo _amaba _la forma tan dulce de ser de ella, cada cosa, cada gesto y cada acción no hacían más que conquistarlo más y más.

La chica notó a los otros dos presentes y se sonrojó un poco por haber sido vista dormida al lado de Shiro-chan, además de que se acababa de despertar y seguro su cabello estaba hecho un desastre como siempre le pasaba en las mañanas –y tenía razón pues estaba despeinada-.

Se pasó una mano rápidamente por el cabello para lograr arreglarlo aunque sea un poco y miró a sus dos amigos.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun – Los saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Los otros dos sólo suspiraron con una gotita de sudor recorriendo su frente.

-Buenos días Hinamori – Le dijo Uryuu con su forma algo seria de ser, o más bien misteriosa y algo arrogante.

-Buenos días Momo – Saludó Ichigo con una sonrisa. De pronto todos notaron que se veía más feliz de lo normal, porque por lo general Ichigo era un amargado sin remedio. Los tres quisieron preguntar, pero fue Ishida quien lo hizo primero.

-¿Por qué te ves tan alegre Ichigo? ¿Acaso te sucedió algo bueno?

-Ah… bueno… - De pronto el peli naranja se sintió algo nervioso, y no era que quisiera ocultarle a todo el mundo el motivo de su súbita felicidad, era sólo que le daba algo de vergüenza admitir ante todos sus amigos que había sido un completo idiota al no darse cuenta antes de que la hija de Orihime era también suya. Pero tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar, y prefería más temprano que tarde y que lo supieran por él y no por los chismes de alguien más, como comúnmente –y misteriosamente- ocurría cada vez con mayor frecuencia entre los funcionarios de ese hospital.

Al final soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Me voy a casar…

-Eso ya lo sabíamos – Dijo Uryuu con cierta impaciencia. Los otros dos asintieron.

-Pero no con Rukia, sino con Orihime – Aclaró de inmediato el peli naranja, notando las caras de sus tres amigos, los cuales estaban totalmente sorprendidos -. Y también ya sé que Akari es mi hija, sé que todos lo sabían.

-¡¿Eh? – Exclamaron los tres, no por lo de Akari, sino porque al fin Ichigo había usado su cerebro para algo más que no fuera la medicina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia suspiró con cierta pesadez. La conversación con su hermano no había sido demasiado buena, él le gritó un montón de cosas a pesar de que nunca levantaba la voz, pero ella le dijo que estaba bien ahora, que todo iría mejor si ella no estaba con Ichigo.

¿Por qué Byakuya insistía tanto con el tema?

Era simplemente que pensaba que alguien como Ichigo, un doctor que comenzaba a hacerse de buena fama sí merecía tener a su hermana como su esposa, no alguien como Renji, un policía que aunque era bueno en su trabajo constantemente estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida y la de la gente a su alrededor, por eso no quería que Rukia estuviera con él, porque a ella podría sucederle lo mismo que a Hisana, quien había sido asesinada por ser la esposa de un capitán de la policía.

Rukia sabía todo eso, pero le aclaró a su hermano que no tenía intenciones de estar con Renji, aunque no fuese cierto del todo.

-Tal vez haya mentido un poco… - Susurró para si, pues aunque sí quería a Renji, estaba segura de que él ya la había olvidado, así que lo mejor sería olvidarlo también, después de todo no podría ser tan estúpido para quererla aún después de lo que ella le hizo, después de haberlo dejado para estar con Ichigo.

Y en ese momento lo comprobó, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que creía sobre él era verdad, él la había olvidado, pues ahora se encontraba muy feliz hablando con una hermosa mujer, la cual estaba sentada sobre un escritorio, mientras el pelirrojo se encontraba de pie a su lado.

Aquella mujer era totalmente opuesta a ella, a leguas se notaba que era alegre, divertida y sobre todo, mucho más bonita. No soportó ver más aquella escena y salió corriendo del lugar, por lo que Renji ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de verla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Mamá! – Decía Akari mientras corría hacia su madre, la cual estaba lavando los platos de la comida. La pequeña peli naranja agarró la falda de su mamá y le miró con ojitos de cachorro -. Mamá ¿Cuándo va a venir mi papá? Yo lo quiero ver.

Orihime soltó una risita, vaya que su hija se había encantado con la idea de que Ichigo fuese su papá, ya ni siquiera le llamaba Ichigo nii-san, sino que le decía papá. Después de todo no iba a ser difícil decirle que Ichigo sí era su padre, seguro que lo tomaría muy bien, aunque eso vendría más adelante.

-Él vendrá más tarde, recuerda que es un doctor y tiene que atender a los otros niños y niñas enfermos – Le dijo Orihime, pero vio a su hija cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero, se había puesto de mal humor -. ¿Qué pasa amor?

-Yo quiero que mi papá sea sólo mío, no que esté con otros niños – Respondió Akari inflando las mejillas. La ojigris no pudo evitar enternecerse con aquel berrinche, pues su hija de verdad adoraba a Ichigo a pesar de haberlo conocido hace tan poco tiempo, de verdad los lazos que los unían eran realmente fuertes.

-Lo entiendo amor – Dijo Orihime, quien se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hija, mirándola con una sonrisa comprensiva y tierna -. Pero entiende una cosa, a pesar de que él esté con otros niños, él siempre va a ser tu papá y de nadie más, claro a menos que yo tenga otro bebé.

-¿Un hermanito? – De pronto los ojos de Akari se iluminaron como si fuesen brillantes estrellas, mientras a Orihime le aparecía una gotita en la frente -. ¡Yo quiero un hermanito bebé mamá! – Gritó emocionada.

-Pues… lo pensaré – Fue la respuesta de su madre, aunque no le desagradaba la idea, pues deseaba ver como sería Ichigo cuidando de un bebé. Con Akari no había pasado por estar alejados tanto tiempo, pero quien quitaba la posibilidad de tener un nuevo hijo con él, después de todo ahora iban a casarse.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó. La chica se levantó y se dirigió a abrir, pues le parecía raro ya que Tatsuki no le dijo que tendrían visitas y ella no se encontraba en casa ahora. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al verle ahí, no tenía idea de cómo la había encontrado.

-Orihime… - Dijo con una sonrisa, mirándola intensamente.

-G-Grimmjow-kun… - Susurró Inoue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus dedos entrelazaron la copa de vino tinto en su mano, levantándola de la mesa y llevándola directamente hacia su boca, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo arrogante.

-¿Qué puedes decirme? – Preguntó mirando a un hombre que estaba frente a él, notando su pálida piel. Ulquiorra le miró sin expresión alguna, igual que siempre.

-Gin me dijo que ya la encontraron, la señorita Orihime está viviendo con una amiga suya llamada Tatsuki Arisawa – Respondió Ulquiorra - Además, se ha comentado que tiene una pequeña hija de unos cinco años.

-¿Una hija? – Repitió Aizen sorprendido, no podía creerlo, Orihime, su pequeña Orihime tenía una hija -. Y dime una cosa… ¿Quién es el padre de esa niña? – Interrogó apretando la copa en su mano, casi rabioso.

-No lo sé, pero dicen que es Kurosaki Ichigo, el hijo del famoso doctor Kurosaki Isshin.

-Ichigo ¿Eh? – Aizen volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de una forma algo macabra -. Pagará por haber tocado a mi preciosa princesa. Nadie tiene derecho de acercarse a ella… nadie…

Ulquiorra simplemente le miró y luego se retiró del lugar, dejando a Aizen a solas con sus pensamientos, planeando su próximo discurso, ya que pronto ganaría unas elecciones.

-Finalmente te tendré conmigo… - Susurró pensando en la joven peli naranja, aquella niña que hace tiempo Inoue Midori había separado de su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orihime se encontraba dentro de la casa con Grimmjow, ambos sentados en la sala. La peli naranja lo miraba serenamente, mientras que él tenía el ceño fruncido, pero detrás de esa expresión enfadada ocultaba una gran tristeza, la tristeza de saber que su amada iba a casarse con ese idiota que la había hecho sufrir.

-¿Cómo pudiste perdonarlo? ¿Es que ustedes las mujeres no tienen amor propio? – Cuestionó el de cabello celeste. Orihime le miró y suspiró, pues sabía que con esas palabras en realidad él no quería insultarla, sólo era su forma de ser.

-Todo fue un malentendido y ya lo aclaramos, es normal que queramos estar juntos, tenemos una hija y nos amamos – Trató de razonar la chica, pero sabía que él no entendería tan fácilmente.

-¿Y que hay de lo que yo siento por ti? ¿Vas a abandonarme así como así?

-Vamos, ni siquiera eres mi novio, agradezco mucho todo lo que me has ayudado, pero sólo te considero mi amigo, lo siento… - La chica bajó la cabeza, se sentía algo culpable, tal vez si no hubiese estado enamorada de Ichigo completamente podría haber sido muy feliz con Grimmjow, pero ya era tarde para eso.

-Está bien, sólo te advierto una cosa Orihime – Grimmjow se puso de pie y la miró aún enfadado, pues era así como se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo -. Si ese imbécil te hace sufrir lo mataré sin dudarlo, y segundo, no creas que me rendiré tan fácil, si tú te quedas en esta ciudad yo me quedo también.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Orihime poniéndose de pie mientras lo miraba sorprendida, pero Grimmjow sólo le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa del otro lado.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Preguntó Ichigo, quien odiaba la sola presencia de ese tipo, más estando cerca de Orihime -. Responde, te he hecho una pregunta bastardo.

-Eres un maldito afortunado, pero la felicidad no te durará mucho, te lo aseguro – Dijo Grimmjow antes de irse, ignorando por completo el aura asesina que emanaba del cuerpo de Ichigo.

-Ichigo… - Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa al verle llegar -. Él vino a hablar conmigo y le expliqué lo nuestro, creo que nos dejará en paz, no es una mala persona.

-Detesto la idea de que él también esté enamorado de ti – Dijo Ichigo con enfado, pero luego sólo soltó un suspiro y miró a Orihime con una sonrisa -. ¿Estás lista? Papá nos está esperando en la casa.

-¿A-ahora? – Preguntó Inoue muy nerviosa, pues no sabía como iba a enfrentar a su suegro, recordando lo loco y dramático que era seguro se pondría a llorar o algo con lo de Akari, pero era mejor temprano que tarde. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

-Es ahora o nunca – Respondió como si nada, sin notar los nervios que invadían todo el cuerpo de la chica. Orihime se fue al interior de la casa a buscar a su hija, pues la llevarían también, así aprovechaban de presentarla ahora mismo a su abuelo y a sus tías.

Cuando Akari vio a Ichigo saltó a sus brazos con alegría, mientras el peli naranja la recibía gustosamente.

-¡Papá! – Gritó la niña sonriendo -. ¡Te quería ver papá!

-Hola hija – Le dijo Ichigo también sonriendo, y es que no podía evitar sentirse emocionado cada vez que miraba a esa pequeña y pensaba en que era su hija, que nadie más intervendría nunca ni entre ellos, ni con Orihime, porque ambas eran su familia -. Vamos a ir a ver a mi padre – Comentó mientras comenzaban a Caminar.

Orihime se aseguró de cerrar la casa de Tatsuki, para después caminar junto a sus dos amores.

-¿El abuelito? – Preguntó la niña sonriendo -. Ayer conocí a un señor que dijo que era el papá de mi papá, así que el debe ser el abuelito.

-¿Eh? – Se preguntaron los dos padres extrañados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces Renji ¿No piensas volver jamás con la hermana del capitán Byakuya? – Preguntó Rangiku mientras se acercaba de forma insinuante al pelirrojo, el cual se sentía algo incómodo y estaba más rojo aún que su cabello.

Renji se alejó unos centímetros de la mesa, causando la risa de la mujer de ojos azules.

-N-no – Respondió él nervioso -. Rukia y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo y no creo que algo entre nosotros vaya a funcionar una vez más, si no funcionó a la primera…

-Ya veo… - Matsumoto sonrió y tomó un pedazo de carne con el tenedor, ya que se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante -. Bueno, amor y amistad son una mezcla muy peligrosa ¿No crees? Por eso sólo salgo con hombres que no son mis amigos – Dijo mirando insinuadoramente a Renji.

-P-pero nosotros somos amigos Matsumoto-san.

-¿Quién dijo eso? – Preguntó la mujer sonriendo pícaramente, pero al ver la reacción del chico sólo sonrió divertida -. Es una broma, claro que somos amigos Renji, y deja de llamarme Matsumoto-san, sólo dime Rangiku.

-S-si, de acuerdo Rangiku – Dijo Renji un poco más calmado, pero por un momento tuvo miedo, de ser visto como un posible prospecto para la rubia habría pasado un sinfín de problemas, con lo arrebatada que resultaba esa mujer era mejor tenerla sólo como amiga, además de eso estaba lo otro.

-¿Piensas que estoy loca? – Preguntó de pronto Matsumoto, dejando a Renji algo desconcertado, pues ella se veía realmente seria. A veces asustaba más cuando dejaba de ser esa mujer alegre y medio loca y se volvía alguien tan seria -. Lo que pasó con él… creo que jamás podré olvidarlo…

-Lo sé, todos sufrimos con la traición que nos hizo – Dijo Renji, quien también se había puesto serio, recordando a aquel sujeto, el ex novio de su ahora acompañante; Gin Ichimaru -. Nunca entenderé por que Gin lo hizo.

-Yo tampoco… - La mujer suspiró y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a reír alegremente -. Pero basta de pensar en él ¡Hay que beber un poco de sake!

-¡Pero a penas son las dos de la tarde! – Gritó el pelirrojo escandalizado ¿Cómo podía pensar en beber tan temprano?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran cerca de las tres cuando Ichigo había llegado a la casa de su padre. Toco el timbre, pues no quería recibir alguna clase de sorpresa si entraba con la llave, como una patada voladora o algo peor, después de todo su padre estaba completamente loco y era capaz de eso y más.

-¿Estás seguro Ichigo? Yo aún tengo mis dudas… - Dijo Orihime, quien no estaba segura sobre esto de contarle a Isshin lo de la paternidad de su hijo mayor, después de todo podría reaccionar de la forma más inesperada.

El timbre de la casa Kurosaki sonó por tercera vez, hasta que alguien se acercó a abrir. Era una chica realmente linda y femenina, de cabello corto y de color castaño claro, con ojos del mismo color. Era nada menos que Yuzu, pero ahora era una adolescente.

-Yuzu-chan ¡Pero si eres tú, estás tan linda! – Gritó Orihime emocionada mientras saltaba a los brazos de la chica, la cual se desconcertó un poco, pero al cabo de unos segundos ella sonrió y la abrazó también.

-Orihime-san, hace tiempo que no te veía – Dijo Yuzu de forma dulce, como ella solía ser, pues a pesar de haber crecido seguía siendo la misma persona tierna y atenta de siempre -. No me digas que has regresado con mi hermano.

-Podría decirse que sí – Respondió Ichigo antes que Orihime, pues se suponía que no debían decir nada concreto hasta no hablar con Isshin -. Yuzu ¿Dónde está el viejo?

-Papá está en la sala, dijo que te estaba esperando – Respondió la hermana pequeña del doctor Kurosaki. Este sólo asintió y entró a la casa, siendo seguido por la pequeña Akari. Yuzu la observó y le sorprendió ver que la niña era idéntica a Orihime, pero tenía leves rasgos de su hermano Ichigo ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¡Ya estoy aquí papá! – Gritó Ichigo entrando a la sala, llevándose la gran sorpresa de ver como un puño iba directo a su cara, pero por suerte lo logró esquivar a tiempo y la mano de su padre se quedó incrustada en la pared, habiéndola roto -. ¡¿Pero que demonios te sucede?

-¡Ichigo, sigues siendo el mismo! – Gritó Isshin orgulloso mientras trataba de zafar su mano, cosa que le costaba bastante pues sí que le había dado un buen golpe a la pared. Orihime sólo observó la escena con una gotita en su frente y la pequeña Akari comenzó a aplaudir al ver tan gracioso acto -. ¿Uh? ¿Y estas dos señoritas?

-Hola Kurosaki-san – Saludó Orihime haciendo una leve reverencia. Finalmente Isshin logró liberarse, tomando rápidamente las manos de Orihime mientras que su hijo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pero si es la linda Orihime-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? Desde que terminaste con el inútil de mi hijo no hemos sabido nada de ti, que gusto me da verte de nuevo – Decía alegremente, pero justo en ese momento un golpe en la cabeza le fue propinado por "el inútil de su hijo" el cual estaba muy enfadado.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer tantas tonterías? – Reclamó el joven molesto -. Se ve que no se puede tener una conversación seria contigo.

-Eso me dolió mucho… - Se quejó el hombre sobando el chichón que le había quedado en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – Se escuchó la voz de una chica, e inmediatamente Orihime volteó su mirada para encontrarse con la pequeña Karin, ahora convertida en toda una hermosa adolescente, aunque aún no se le quitaba lo ruda -. ¿Uh? Orihime-san… - Dijo algo desconcertada.

-¡Hola Karin-chan! – La saludó Orihime efusivamente. Ichigo sólo suspiró, no podía creer que después de seis años y habiendo cuidado de su hija ella sola, aún Orihime siguiese siendo la misma chica extraña y excesivamente alegre que era cuando eran unos chicos, pero eso le agradaba al final de todo, porque ella podía ser la chica más extraña del mundo, pero era así como le gustaba, así se había enamorado de ella y así quería que siguiera siendo.

-Bien Ichigo – Habló Isshin interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hijo -. Ahora sí, dime que es eso de lo que querías hablar tan seriamente ¿Y que tienen que ver Orihime-chan y esta linda niña en todo esto? – Preguntó, notando que la pequeña era la misma niña a la que había salvado ayer de ser atropellada -. _Espera un minuto… la niña dijo ayer…_

-Ella es mi hija Kurosaki-san – Dijo Orihime mientras levantaba a la niña entre sus brazos -. Su nombre es Akari y tiene cinco años, va por los seis.

-Mucho gusto abuelito-san – Dijo la niña extendiendo su mano hacia Isshin, pero sus manos eran aún muy pequeñas y cuando el hombre trató de copiar su gesto se dio cuenta de que la mano de la niña era apenas un tercio de la suya.

-¿Por qué me llama abuelo? – Cuestionó algo intrigado, mirando a su hijo, el cual sólo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-Es mi hija papá – Respondió Ichigo, cosa que dejó a toda su familia con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Di aaaa – Decía Hinamori mientras trataba de darle la comida en la boca a su –nuevamente- novio, pero este sólo le ponía mala cara y desviaba la mirada -. Vamos Shiro-chan, así no crecerás – Ese comentario hizo que una venita se marcara en la frente del albino.

-¿Me estás diciendo enano? – Cuestionó mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho, pero sólo vio sonreír a Momo con algo de culpa.

-Perdón, no quise decir eso, sólo quiero que comas para que estés bien – Dijo la chica algo apenada, pues sabía que él odiaba que hablaran sobre su estatura, aunque era sólo unos centímetros más alto que ella, era mucho más bajo que la mayoría de sus amigos y eso siempre le había molestado.

-Ya, no pasa nada – Dijo Toushiro calmándose, para luego soltar un suspiro -. Pero no tienes que darme la comida en la boca, no soy un bebé, puedo comer solo.

-Pero estás herido, sólo quiero consentirte – Respondió Momo volviendo a sonreír. Como amaba esa sonrisa, era capaz de convencerle hasta de lanzarse de la azotea de un edificio sin nada que lo sostuviera, definitivamente un arma de doble filo -. Vamos Shiro-chan, pórtate como un buen chico.

-Ahora me tratas como si fuese un perro – Esta vez se cruzó de brazos y vio sonreír otra vez a su chica, era increíble que cuando ella estaba feliz ninguno de sus malos comentarios podían molestarla.

Finalmente Momo se rindió de tratar de "alimentar" al enfermo, así que dejó el plato de arroz sobre la mesita y fijó su vista en Hitsugaya, quien no la dejaba de mirar desde hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué tengo? – Preguntó Hinamori un tanto inquieta, pensando en que tal vez seguía demasiado impresentable para estar ahí, pero su corazón se agitó violentamente al sentir como el chico acariciaba su mejilla suavemente -. S-Shiro-chan…

-Estás muy bonita Momo, lástima que tenga que estar aquí unos días – Dijo Hitsugaya en tono de lamento, para después atraer a la chica hacia él y darle un gran beso en los labios. Él agradecía su presencia a su lado y que tratara de cuidarlo como una enfermera personal, pero más que eso deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, todo ese tiempo en que estuvo alejado de ella, quería que ella no volviera a sufrir por su culpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora todos los Kurosaki se encontraban sentados en la sala, observando fijamente a Ichigo mientras terminaba su relato. Isshin Kurosaki observó a la niña, la cual –sin entender nada de la conversación- sólo jugaba con el cabello largo de su madre sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Entonces… ¿Esta linda niña es mi nieta? – Preguntó el hombre emocionado, pues no pensó jamás que su hijo lo haría abuelo de esta forma tan sorpresiva. No esperó un segundo más y se arrojó a los pies de la fotografía de su esposa fallecida -. ¡¿Oíste eso Masaki? ¡Nuestro hijo nos ha hecho abuelos! ¡Que alegría que no sea gay!

-¡Pero que sandeces estás diciendo viejo loco! – Gritó Ichigo sonrojándose, mientras que sus dos hermanas y Orihime reían y la pequeña miraba a todos con confusión.

-Mami… ¿Qué es gay?

Al instante todos dejaron de reír para ver a la niña. Ichigo frunció el ceño y miró a su padre enojado.

-¡No llevas ni cinco minutos de ser abuelo y ya le estás enseñando malas palabras a mi hija! – Reclamó alzando su puño.

-¡Ichigo, no desafíes a tu padre o te irá mal! – Se defendió Isshin mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo. A Ichigo se le marcó una venita.

-¡Ya verás viejo idiota! – Gritó Ichigo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a pelear con su padre. Karin bebía tranquilamente una taza de té, mientras que Yuzu se levantó sonriente, ambas ignorando la pelea.

-¿Quieres más té Orihime-san? – Preguntó la chica, a lo que su cuñada asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro Yuzu-chan – Respondió sonriendo Orihime -. _Todo se siente tan bien, al parecer sí se puede recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, sí podré formar una familia con Ichigo y Akari-chan _- Pensó felizmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres semanas después…

Hoy por fin era el tan esperado día. Todos se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Tatsuki, en donde se celebraba su boda con su novio; nadie se podía creer que ella se estuviese casando, pero a todos sus amigos les daba gusto.

-Tatsuki-chan se ve muy linda con su vestido de novia – Dijo Orihime sonriendo. En ese momento sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo.

-Tú te verás aún más hermosa cuando nos casemos – Le susurró Ichigo al oído, haciendo sonrojar a la peli naranja, pero no fue necesario que dijera algo, además no iba a hablar demasiado en medio de la ceremonia.

Finalmente, cuando los novios ya estuvieron casados, la fiesta comenzó.

-Entonces que… ¿Ya vas a regresar mañana? – Preguntó Renji a su amigo Hitsugaya, el cual sostenía una copa en su mano, mientras que la otra estaba en su bolsillo.

-Así es – Bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido de su copa -. Desde mañana me dedicaré a buscar al desgraciado de Gin y al resto de los espadas, no dejaré que se vuelvan a acercar a Momo nunca más.

-Así se habla – Dijo Renji sonriendo. De pronto miró a Orihime y no supo por que, pero tuvo un extraño presentimiento con respecto a ella -. _¿En que cosas pienso? Que van a querer los espada con Orihime… _- Pensó tratando de convencerse, pero de alguna forma ese sentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, no desaparecía de su pecho.

Continuara…

Avance:

Ichigo decide ponerle fecha a su boda con Orihime y la invita a cenar para eso. Toushiro y Momo están llevándose bien de nuevo, pero la chica no ha dejado de estar en la mira. Renji y Rukia aún siguen sin volver a estar juntos, cosa que preocupa a sus amigos, y Aizen por fin se reencuentra con su princesa.

Próximo capítulo: Princesa.

.…

**Bueno, como ven las cosas aún están algo complicadas para algunos, y apenas otras cosas toman forma.**

**¿Qué planeará Aizen con Orihime? ¿Por qué la llama su princesa?**

**Perdonen que no responda sus review ahora, más tarde lo haré en privado ^^.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.**

**¡Bye!**

**PD: trataré de seguir el otro fic lo más pronto que pueda, apenas tenga ideas.**


	9. Princesa

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, después de un buen rato, regreso con la conti del fic.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! De verdad me alegra mucho leerlos ^^**

**Ahora, por fin van a saber que se trae Aizen con Orihime, así como también habrá un momento medio lemon, pero no es de Ichihime, ya que eso lo pienso dejar para el próximo capítulo, a pesar de que en este también pasará algo jejeje, que mala soy.**

**En fin, les dejo leer y espero que les guste ^^**

…

**Capitulo 9: Princesa**

Había esperado muchos años por este momento, por el momento de tenerla de nuevo a su lado, de poder abrazarla y decirle todas las cosas que siempre quiso, pero habían sido separados, ella, la misma mujer que tanto amó le había arrancado a su hija de los brazos, le había prohibido verla y le había ocultado el hecho de que él fuese su padre, sólo por decir que él era una mala persona, que su hija no sería buena si permanecía a su lado ¿Qué podía saber esa mujer?

Ella no era más que una tonta joven provinciana de la cual él se enamoró y no le importó desafiar a su familia para estar con ella, pero luego ella lo traicionó llevándose a su hija, por eso ahora deseaba tanto volver a verla, por eso ahora quería reencontrase con su princesa.

—Mi pequeña Orihime… - Susurró Aizen con una sonrisa, pues al fin la tendría de vuelta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, la boda había sido hermosa y ahora todos estaban celebrando la unión de la única que jamás esperaron que se casara.

Tatsuki le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ishida cuando soltó aquel comentario molesto, pues no podía creer que de verdad pensaran que nunca se iba a casar.

—Pero no era para molestarse – Se quejó el de cabello azul llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza, ante las risas que soltaron todos sus amigos, pero él sólo reparó en la de cierta chica que aún no lograba sacar de su cabeza, al contrario, cada día entraba más.

—Pues entonces no digas estupideces – Reclamó la novia enojada. En ese momento llegó su ahora esposo y la abrazó, haciendo que se sonrojara ante las expresiones de burla de sus amigos -. K-Kaito ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué tiene de malo abrazarte? Eres mi esposa… - Respondió el de cabello castaño sonriendo. Tatsuki no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí sonrojada pues esa imagen desbarataba totalmente su aspecto de chica ruda.

—Así que… ¿Cuándo es la fecha de su boda Ichigo? – Preguntó de pronto Toushiro, haciendo que el peli naranja se atorara con el jugo y se avergonzara un poco, pues era cierto que él también tenía planes de casarse, sólo que aún no había organizado nada con Orihime.

—Aún no lo decidimos – Respondió Orihime con una sonrisa y tratando de cortar el tema rápidamente, pues aún era un poco incómodo hablarlo frente a Rukia. Era cierto que ellas ya habían hablado y Orihime le había perdonado, volviendo a ser amigas, pero también era cierto que hasta hace unas semanas era Rukia quien iba a casarse con Ichigo y no ella -. Por cierto Hitsugaya-kun, Hina-chan ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Los dos nombrados se sonrojaron levemente, mientras que el peli blanco desviaba la mirada y bebía de su vaso de refresco –pues el alcohol lo tenía prohibido por los médicos y estando dos en frente de él no tenía mucho que hacer-.

—Nosotros apenas estamos retomando nuestra relación – Dijo Momo con un leve sonrojo, aunque no podía negar que le encantaría que Toushiro le propusiera matrimonio algún día de estos, pues sin duda alguna le diría que sí -. ¿Verdad Shiro-chan? – Preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Sí – Respondió el albino con una venita palpitando en su frente y apretando un poco su mano -. Y ya no me llames de esa forma – Reclamó por vez millón, ante la dulce sonrisa que ponía su novia, pues ella sabía que aunque a él no le agradara no dejaría de llamarlo así, ya que era un apodo demasiado tierno.

—Pero no te enojes Shiro-chan, si yo te quiero tanto – Dijo Momo mientras lo abrazaba sonriendo, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del chico, que sólo se dejó abrazar sin decir nada.

Los demás soltaron una leve carcajada ante la romántica y melosa escena.

Después de eso, la fiesta siguió su curso; era el turno de Tatsuki de lanzar el ramo, así que les dio la espalda a todas las mujeres invitadas a la fiesta mientras que entre todas contaban hasta tres.

Al número tres la chica soltó el ramo, el cual cayó directo en las manos de una distraída Orihime Inoue, la cual se miró sonrojada.

—¿Y-yo? – Se preguntó. En ese momento Ichigo se acercó a ella, trayendo consigo a su hija, la cual daba ligeras cabezadas hacia adelante pues se veía que estaba muerta del sueño.

—Orihime, creo que ya debemos irnos, Akari se está durmiendo – Le dijo Ichigo señalando a la niña. Orihime sonrió e Ichigo la tomó en sus brazos, notando como su hija apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho para cerrar lentamente sus ojitos marrones.

—De acuerdo, vámonos – Respondió Orihime asintiendo con la cabeza para después ir a despedirse de Tatsuki.

Hoy se quedaría en casa de Tatsuki ya que ella se iría a un hotel a pasar su noche de bodas y luego se iba por casi tres semanas al Caribe de luna de miel, pero Orihime planeaba buscarse otro lugar donde vivir, pues obviamente no estaría molestando en la casa de unos recién casados, eso sería muy mal educado de su parte.

Los demás invitados de la fiesta también fueron despidiéndose de a poco, hasta que todo finalmente acabó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Por qué me acompañas a casa? No soy una niña – Se quejó Hinamori mientras que su novio la ayudaba a subir las escaleras, ya que luego de que se lanzara el ramo Momo había comenzado a beber más de la cuenta y estaba preocupado de que algo le fuese a pasar.

—Porque te comportas como una – Respondió tan cortante como siempre. La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras que Toushiro ponía la llave del departamento de ella en la cerradura, pues él tenía una copia de la misma desde hace tiempo.

Momo se soltó de él y caminó hacia el interior, no podía negar que a veces también era algo orgullosa y le molestaba que él pensara que no era capaz de cuidarse sola, exactamente como cuando la había dejado para mantenerla alejada de los problemas, ella no quería que algo así ocurriera de nuevo, pero tampoco quería que él estuviera encima todo el tiempo cuidándola como si en cualquier momento se fuese a caer como una bebé que apenas aprendía a caminar.

—Yo puedo caminar sola ¿Ves? – Dijo algo molesta y frunciendo el ceño. Ahora fue el turno de él de soltar una leve sonrisa, vaya que tenía una novia obstinada y orgullosa, pero le gustaba de esa forma.

A veces pensaba que era un idiota pues cada cosa que hacía Momo provocaba que su amor por ella aumentara, lo que lo avergonzaba en cierta parte, pero también lo hacía feliz, porque ella sentía lo mismo que él, porque su amor era correspondido.

Aún recordaba cuando ella era su mejor amiga y le contaba todos sus problemas, cuando era algo así como su consejera personal, pero muy pronto se volvió algo más que eso, se había convertido en la persona que más deseaba ver todos los días, en la chica que deseaba abrazar y besar aún cuando eso le causara vergüenza; ella era la mujer que quería que siempre fuese suya y de nadie más.

—¿Por qué me ves así Shiro-chan? – Cuestionó Hinamori mientras se sentaba en la silla de su sala. Aún estaba un poco molesta, pero al notar como él la miraba comenzó a sonrojarse -. ¿Q-que tengo?

—Momo… ese vestido te queda muy bien… - Le dijo Toushiro sin responder a su pregunta, poniendo una mirada un tanto lujuriosa mientras observaba el cuerpo de la chica en ese vestido color lila claro, que la hacía lucir realmente hermosa.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron levemente y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Qué dices Shiro-chan? – Cuestionó, pero sólo sintió como él la jalaba de la muñeca, haciendo que se pusiera de pie -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó aún más avergonzada, sobre todo al sentir como él la tomaba por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos… – Nuevamente el albino ignoró la pregunta de la chica, sólo sonriendo levemente al ver lo nerviosa que sus palabras la habían puesto, y más cuando ella sintió como él comenzaba a besar su cuello.

—¿Q-que haces Shiro-chan? – Cuestionó sonrojada Hinamori, sintiendo como las manos de Toushiro se deslizaban por su espalda suavemente.

—¿Qué parece que hago? – Respondió antes de besarla en los labios, pero de forma pausada y nada frenética, al contrario, era un beso lento y suave, dulce y que demostraba todo lo que ambos sentían en ese momento.

Mientras sus labios seguían unidos, la chica deslizó sus manos por el pecho del albino, comenzando a quitar los botones de su camisa de un suave color celeste, mientras que él la empujaba hacia el cuarto.

Ambos extrañaban demasiado el pertenecer al otro, el entregarse por completo y sentir la sensación de sus pieles desnudas rozándose entre si, por eso esta noche iban a revivirlo como tantas otras veces antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia caminaba tratando de ignorar la presencia del que iba detrás de ella. Estaba enojada, nada le salía bien, durante todos estos días desde que había terminado con Ichigo, no había hecho más que evitar ver a Renji, pero hoy no había podido debido a la boda de Tatsuki. El pelirrojo caminaba siguiéndole los pasos, la acompañaba a casa con la excusa de cuidarla, pero eso a Rukia no le gustaba.

—Ya, no tienes para que acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa – Dijo de mala gana la pelinegra, pero él simplemente la ignoró. No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él -. Deberías irte con tu amiga ¿La has dejado sola?

—¿Te refieres a Matsumoto? – Cuestionó Renji arqueando una ceja, pero sin dejar de caminar detrás de ella -. Ella dijo que iría a beber un poco de sake, yo prefiero acompañarte.

—No te molestes, vete con ella, se ve que le gustas mucho – Le dijo Rukia con rabia; era cierto, estaba muy celosa, tanto que en lugar de decirlo le daba un enorme dolor de estómago con sólo ver a Renji, maldita la hora en que había pensado que podrían volver a tener algo juntos ¿Qué clase de tonta era?

—Ella y yo sólo somos amigos – Aclaró el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió divertidamente -. ¿Acaso estás celosa, enana?

—¡¿A quien demonios llamas enana? – Exclamó la ojiazul con molestia y dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a golpear al pelirrojo con su mano, pero este la tomó por la muñeca, mirándola aún divertido.

—¿Acaso hay otra enana? – Preguntó con burla. A Rukia le frotó una venita en la frente, estaba realmente molesta ¿Pero quien demonios se creía Renji que era?

—Suéltame mandril – Exigió completamente enfadada, pero no logró que Renji la soltara, así que comenzó a forcejear como si se tratara de liberar de un ladrón, mientras que con su otra mano golpeaba el pecho del policía, el cual trataba de contenerla.

—Cálmate Rukia, me duele – Le decía Renji, pero ella sólo lo seguía golpeando, entonces no le quedó más opción que abrazarla muy fuerte, agarrando sus dos manos y atrapándolas con su cuerpo, para que así ella le dejase de golpear.

Se quedaron tan cerca que de pronto todo se les olvidó, sin embargo sus rostros no estaban demasiado acercados, ya que Rukia era mucho más pequeña que Renji, por lo cual ella lo miraba hacia arriba.

—Eres un idiota, te odio… - Le dijo la chica enfadada. Renji sólo suspiró y la soltó. Rukia lo miró por unos segundos y luego se fue corriendo, pero al llegar a una esquina se detuvo -. ¡Renji! – Lo llamó.

Renji se volteó a mirarla y recibió un piedrazo en la cabeza, cortesía de la "enana del demonio", la cual volvió a correr, como si estuviese huyendo de la escena del crimen, pero antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista del pelirrojo le sacó la lengua y le gritó.

—¡Idiota!

Humo salía de las orejas de Renji, mientras que su mano se empuñaba y en su frente se marcaba una venita, justo al lado del chichón que le había quedado por el golpe.

—¡Rukia eres un monstruo! – Exclamó molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Se ve muy linda mientras está dormida ¿No te parece? – Preguntó Orihime mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, la cual se había dormido y se encontraba bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Ichigo estaba de pie junto a ella, mientras la peli naranja se encontraba arrodillada junto a la cama. Sus ojos marrones no podían dejar de ver a esas dos personas, a esa pequeña niña y a esa mujer que tanto amaba.

Aún podía recordar lo graciosa que era cuando estaban en la escuela, que siempre hacía combinaciones raras de comida y que siempre estaba muy alegre. Era torpe, siempre se caía, parecía que vivía en el suelo, fue de esa forma en que su primer acercamiento se hizo posible.

—_Vamos Ichigo, será un gran concierto – Le decía su amigo Mizuiro caminando a su lado, mientras que Ichigo sólo caminaba sin prestarle demasiada atención, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos sin si quiera observar el pasillo por donde iban._

—_En verdad no me apetece ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el fin de semana – Respondió el peli naranja desinteresadamente._

_Keigo se le acercó corriendo y exclamando su nombre con extrema felicidad, pero Ichigo sólo le detuvo con un golpe de codo, justo en su cara._

—_Buenas Keigo – Lo saludó pasando por encima de él, seguido de Mizuiro, el cual pisó al pobre castaño sin darle la mayor importancia, aunque sí se dignó a saludarle._

—_Hola Asano-san – Le dijo sacando su celular. Keigo comenzó a llorar como una magdalena y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó callado al ver quien se acercaba, era nada más y nada menos que la bella Orihime Inoue._

—_¡Inoue-san! – Exclamó levantándose de golpe para saludar a la chica. Casi todos los del salón estaban enamorados de ella, aunque fuese algo torpe y extraña no podían negar que era la chica de sus sueños, sobre todo por aquella prominente delantera._

—_¡Hola! – Saludó Orihime alzando su mano, pero como siempre y con toda su torpeza, tropezó con sus propios pies, yendo directo al suelo, cosa que nunca sucedió al topar contra el pecho de una persona -. L-lo siento – Se disculpó apenada, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron completamente de rojo al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella, de quien había detenido su caída -. ¡K-Kurosaki-kun! – Gritó separándose de él._

—_Ten más cuidado Inoue, por poco y… te caes – Aconsejó el chico desviando la mirada, mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas, pues cuando ella le había caído encima había sentido como sus pechos chocaban contra él y había sido muy vergonzoso -. Deberías fijarte más por donde vas – Y dicho esto entró al salón, dejando a una sonrojada Orihime._

—_¡Prometo que seré más cuidadosa! – Respondió Orihime alegremente, pero al dar un paso nuevamente tropezó, cayendo sentada y golpeándose el trasero -. Esto sólo me pasa a mí…_

_Ichigo se volteó disimuladamente y al verla tirada en el suelo no pudo evitar emitir una leve sonrisa, de verdad ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda y extraña a la vez?_

—Ichigo… ¿En que piensas? – Preguntó Orihime arqueando una ceja, ya que su amado parecía estar en una especie de trance, mirando fijamente a un punto en la pared, pero sin ponerle atención -. ¿Ichigo?

Se dispuso a acercarse a él, pero tropezó con la orilla de la alfombra, yendo a parar a los brazos del Kurosaki.

—Je, sigues siendo la misma despistada – Le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa divertida, causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, la cual hizo cara de berrinche.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? Que malo eres – Se quejó, pero la posición en la que estaban aún no cambiaba, por lo que sus alientos chocaban entre si de una forma demasiado tentadora. Ichigo sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—No, sólo estaba recordando por que me enamoré de ti – Le confesó algo avergonzado, pues eso de ser romántico no era lo suyo, sin embargo para Orihime eso era suficiente.

Ella recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del peli naranja, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Te amo… - Le susurró la chica.

De pronto la luz de la luna entró por la ventana, iluminando la escena de un romántico beso en medio de las sombras de esa habitación, mientras que las manos de ambos comenzaban un lento recorrido por sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se besaban bajo las sábanas de aquella cama, recorriendo con sus manos cada parte de sus cuerpos, mientras el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones.

—Shiro-chan… - Le susurró Hinamori al oído, sintiendo como alcanzaba el clímax junto a él. Toushiro soltó un gutural gemido, mientras acababa en el interior de la chica durazno, la cual le miró sonrojada y agitada por todo lo que recién habían hecho.

Él también la miró, besándola en los labios mientras salía de ella, para después recostarse a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos con diversión.

—Te extrañaba, no sabes cuanto – Dijo el albino mirándola fijamente. Momo se sonrojó un poco, acercando su cabeza al pecho del joven para apoyarla.

—Yo también Shiro-chan, te extrañé mucho… había soñado con volver a estar contigo muchas veces – Confesó algo avergonzada.

Toushiro posó una de sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de la joven, atrayéndola un poco más hacia él.

—Hinamori ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames Shiro-chan? Y menos cuando estamos en la cama.

—Pero Shiro-chan suena tan mono, además no me llames Hinamori, eso suena demasiado frío de parte de mi novio – Se quejó la chica, usando su codo para apoyarse y así poder mirarle con cara de berrinche.

Hitsugaya la miró algo divertido y la acorraló debajo de su cuerpo, comenzando a darle húmedos y cortos besos en el cuello.

—De acuerdo, no te llamaré así, pero al menos ahora que estamos en la cama llámame por mi nombre – Le susurró, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera por completo ante su aliento, que le parecía más bien una suave caricia.

Él podía ser tan frío a veces, pero en estas situaciones era tan apasionado que a veces ella pensaba que eran dos personas diferentes, pero eso siempre le había gustado mucho de él, el hecho de que a su lado se portaba como un hombre tierno y romántico, aunque de lo último no tuviera mucho, o sólo lo sacara sin querer.

—T-Toushiro… - Exclamó Momo al sentir como él comenzaba a acariciarla otra vez, rehaciendo el camino de caricias con sus labios y sus manos. Y él, al oírla llamarlo de esa manera, realmente se había excitado, y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a entrar en ella, quien sólo soltó un gemido de placer.

Comenzó a envestirla suavemente, aumentando el ritmo despacio, pero sintiendo poco a poco como el placer le invadía, al igual que a su amada que enterraba sus uñas en su espalda.

Y así continuaron gran parte de la noche, entregándose hasta que el sueño los venció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro hasta hacer que abriera sus ojos. La mañana había llegado, pero aún tenía sueño, no había dormido demasiado gracias a lo sucedido anoche con Ichigo.

Orihime se sonrojó al recordar que después de acostar a Akari ella y él se había ido a la habitación de al lado, besándose y acariciándose, hasta acabar sobre la cama. Fue mágico volver a sentir sus caricias sobre su piel, la forma en que él la besaba con pasión como cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando apenas estaban descubriendo juntos lo que era el amor.

Ella se inclinó un poco, acercándose al oído del peli naranja para hablarle.

—Ichigo… despierta – Le susurró, haciendo que el chico se moviera un poco sobre la cama, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—Orihime… ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó, pero al instante se quedó maravillado con aquella vista tan hermosa que era el cuerpo de Orihime desnudo. Ella estaba algo cubierta con las sábanas, pero lo poco que podía ver realmente le encantaba, además le hacía recordar la maravillosa noche que habían tenido.

—Son como las nueve – Respondió la ojigris sentándose en la cama. Ichigo pudo ver su espalda desnuda y se moría de ganas por volver a hacerla suya como anoche, pero sabía que ahora no sería una buena idea -. Ichigo… ¿Crees que hoy podamos cambiarnos contigo Akari-chan y yo?

—Claro, claro que sí Orihime – Respondió Ichigo sentándose de golpe, tomando las manos delicadas de su novia -. Nada me haría más feliz que tú y nuestra hija se vayan a vivir conmigo, si quieres después de almorzar podemos llevarnos las cosas y… - Sonrió levemente -. Esta noche quiero cenar contigo, tengo algo que decirte.

—S-sí – De pronto Orihime se había sonrojado, no sabía por que pero esas palabras de Ichigo le dieron a entender que se trataba de algo relacionado con la palabra _boda._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ya ha sido confirmada la entrevista de esta noche, además le han ofrecido una en el diario también – Informó Ulquiorra a su jefe, el cual sólo le miró con esa sonrisa de siempre, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño parándose de su asiento para tomar el control remoto y cambiar el canal de televisión, el cual transmitía sobre una noticia protagonizada por "Los Espada". Miró a Ulquiorra con aires de grandeza, como era típico en él -. Llama a Gin y dile que quiero verlo, y otra cosa, quiero saber en donde estará mi princesa esta noche, tengo que verla.

—Sí señor – Fue la respuesta del frío Ulquiorra antes de alejarse.

Aizen sólo se volvió a sentar, tenía muchas cosas que planear para su campaña y debía hablar con sus asesores y el partido, pues después de esto pensaba lanzarse a la candidatura presidencial, pero debía ir paso a paso, pues estaba seguro de que iba a ganar, y muy pronto podría controlarlos a todos como le plazca.

—Sólo me haces falta tú – Murmuró volviendo a esbozar su sonrisa ¿Pues que sería un mundo perfecto sin su adorada Orihime?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se removió entre las sábanas de su cama, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo a su lado, lo que la hizo sonrojar al darse cuenta de que Hitsugaya la estaba abrazando, rodeando su cintura con una de sus manos, mientras que una de sus piernas estaba enredada con la suya.

—Shiro-chan… es decir, Hitsugaya-kun… - Lo llamó la chica en voz baja, pues aún se sentía avergonzada, hace tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos de esa manera que hasta había comenzado a pensar que ya no le era atractiva al albino, cosa que él desmintió totalmente anoche -. Despierta, Hitsugaya-kun… - Lo volvió a llamar.

—Mmm moja-camas… - Balbuceó el albino entre sueños. La chica frunció el ceño al oírse llamada de esa manera.

—¡No me llames de esa forma Shiro-chan! – Gritó alterada y sentándose sobre la cama, lo que provocó que Toushiro se despertara de golpe.

—Momo… ¿Por qué demonios estabas gritando? ¿Qué no ves que dormía muy a gusto? – Se quejó el joven, pero al ver las mejillas infladas de su chica sonrió divertido, pues ella lucía realmente graciosa -. Será mejor levantarnos, o llegaré tarde al trabajo – Dijo saliendo de la cama, pero fue detenido cuando ella le agarró de la muñeca -. ¿Pasa algo?

—Hitsugaya-kun ¿No me darás mi beso de los buenos días? – Preguntó Hinamori mirando hacia su costado con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas. Hitsugaya sólo la miró y se le acercó, depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia se levantaba temprano para irse a su trabajo. Hoy no se encontraba de humor, después de la extraña pelea de anoche con Renji, sin mencionar el hecho de que se había mostrado como una patética mujer celosa.

Se recriminaba a sí misma ese hecho, pues debería de haberse contenido, después de todo no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a Renji: era ella quien lo había dejado y había decepcionado al pelirrojo al cambiarlo por Ichigo. Cuando pensaba en todas las tonterías que había hecho se odiaba más.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, no ganaré nada con seguir pensando en ese mandril idiota – Se dijo con enfado, pues a pesar de todo no podía disimular que estaba muy celosa y molesta con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orihime llevaba un par de cajas en sus manos, una grande que llevaba como si la abrazara y la otra más pequeña, la cual iba sobre la grande. Las dejó en el suelo del departamento de Ichigo, mientras que observaba todo el lugar.

La verdad no era muy grande y pensaba que los tres no vivirían muy cómodamente ahí por mucho tiempo, pero no pudo decir nada al sentir la mano del peli naranja sobre su hombro.

—Creo que pronto deberemos comprar una casa, Akari-chan necesita un jardín en el cual correr – Comentó el Kurosaki con una sonrisa. Orihime lo miró y asintió, sin comprender como es que él supo lo que estaba pensando ¿Así de conectados estaban?

—Así es, pero por ahora me conformo, no quiero seguir molestando a Tatsuki-chan por más tiempo – Dijo la chica abrazándose a su novio -. Mañana iré a ver el local que abriré aquí en Karakura.

—Verdaderamente no entiendo como te hiciste famosa allá por cocinar, no es por ofender pero a veces tus creaciones culinarias me asustaban – Dijo Ichigo mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien, pero Orihime le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro, un poco sentida.

—Que malo eres, y yo las preparaba con tanto amor para ti – Se quejó la chica, pero luego volvió a sonreír -. Cuando llegué allá aprendí muchas cosas, comencé haciendo unos postres y antes de darme cuenta ya me estaban ofreciendo un tremendo negocio, no podía creer lo bien que me iba, pero lo mejor era que… podía darle todo a mi hija… - La joven bajó la mirada, aún recordaba que durante todo este tiempo había estado sola, que por un mal entendido y las malas intenciones de _cierta_ persona no había podido decirle a Ichigo que tendrían un bebé.

Pero al menos estaba feliz de que ésta vez fuera diferente, de que todo fuera distinto.

Ichigo la abrazó, tratando de hacerla olvidar ese dolor, no era bueno que recordasen momentos tristes, sino los alegres.

—Orihime… - Ichigo le susurró al oído su nombre de una manera que le hizo erizar por completo la piel y cada vello de su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos grises en los marrones de él -. No quiero que estés triste ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí – Respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza, acercando sus labios a los de su futuro esposo, pero antes de poder tocarlos, la vocecita de su hija riendo les interrumpió. Lo dos se voltearon a verla y la notaron con sus ojitos clavados en ellos dos, mientras les miraba con alegría y curiosidad.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? – Preguntó la pequeña peli naranja, mientras que Ichigo se preguntaba como una niña de cinco años era tan despierta, al parecer su hija era bastante sobresaliente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en todo su día, desde el extraño pero hermoso despertar que había tenido, hasta esto; Hinamori se encontraba cuidando de la pequeña hija de Ichigo y Orihime ¿Razón? La ojigris no encontró a nadie más que se la pudiera cuidar mientras se iba a cenar con Ichigo.

—¿Y que esto tía Hina? – Preguntó la pequeña enseñando una linda y bastante provocativa tanga de Hinamori, la cual guardaba sólo para _ocasiones_ especiales.

La chica durazno se sonrojó notoriamente, quitándole la prenda de las manos a la niña – Esto es algo que las niñas pequeñas como tú no deben tener – Respondió guardando rápidamente su ropa dentro de un cajón -. Akari-chan ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?

—¡Sí tía Hina! – Respondió Akari muy sonriente, mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá y Momo encendía la televisión, poniendo la entrada de video.

—¿Qué quieres ver pequeña? – Preguntó mostrando una tierna sonrisa. Akari se puso en pose pensativa por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente se decidió por una película de dibujos animados que estaba en el estante de Momo. Ella la tomó y la puso en el reproductor de DVD mientras escuchaba sonar el timbre.

Akari se quedó viendo el principio de la película, mientras que Hinamori se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

—Ya regreso – Dijo antes de marcharse. Abrió la puerta y del otro lado encontró a su novio, el cual se inclinó un poco, notando a la niña -. Ah, que bueno que vienes Hitsugaya-kun, así podrás ayudarme a cuidarla.

—¿Qué hace la hija de Ichigo y Orihime aquí? – Preguntó el albino extrañado, pero al ver la sonrisa que le ponía su novia de pronto supo que ella no planeaba nada bueno, así que sólo tragó saliva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Que pesado eres Aizen, ya te dije que encargarse de Hitsugaya no es tan fácil, ahora está mucho más precavido – Dijo Gin mientras se levantaba -. Al igual que se la pasa casi todo el día cuidando de su noviecita, no creo que sea buen momento para atacar.

—¿Qué hay de Abarai? Nos ha estado siguiendo la pista y la verdad me preocupa – Opinó un sujeto que estaba sentado en un rincón. Tenía la piel oscura y usaba lentes negros, los cuales impedían que pudiera ver alguna cosa.

—Kaname, tranquilo, él no podrá averiguar nada de nosotros – Dijo Aizen con seguridad mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta -. En cuanto a los otros dos yo me encargaré, pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Después de eso simplemente abandonó la estancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Entonces que vas a pedir? – Preguntó Ichigo observando fijamente a Orihime, aunque estaba algo embobado pues ella lucía realmente fantástica en ese vestido rojo que acentuaba sus curvas, esas que deseaba volver a recorrer con sus manos y con sus labios una vez más.

—Yo no lo sé, tal vez sólo un poco de ensalada, sino se me puede ir la mano y pedir cualquier cosa rara – Respondió Orihime con una gotita resbalando por su sien, pues ahora –a diferencia de cuando era una adolescente- se daba cuenta de que comía cosas muy extrañas, que a los demás causaban asco.

—En eso tienes razón – Reconoció Ichigo, quien sólo suspiró y tomó la carta del menú en sus manos para echarle una ojeada. Mientras la miraba haciéndose el desinteresado, se llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, asegurándose de que el carísimo anillo que le ayudaron a elegir Chad e Ishida aún estuviese ahí, pues no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, sólo se desharía de él una vez que éste estuviera luciéndose en la delicada mano de Orihime.

Estaba un poco nervioso, nunca había hecho una propuesta de este tipo, con Rukia todo había sido más acordado por ella misma, por eso no sabía que decir exactamente ¿Cómo se le pedía matrimonio a una mujer sin sonar demasiado romántico o estúpido? Y no era que no le gustara ser romántico con Orihime, la amaba y le encantaba ver esa sonrisa cada vez que él le decía alguna cosa de esas, era sólo que en verdad era algo vergonzoso, y ahora se encontraba entre demasiada gente.

Simplemente suspiró y se decidió a hablar, mirando fijamente a la peli naranja que ojeaba el menú con gran entusiasmo, pues al parecer ya se le había olvidado que no pediría combinaciones raras.

—Orihime yo…

—¿Orihime-chan? – Fue interrumpido por la voz de un hombre, la cual sonaba sorpresiva. Ichigo se volteó a verle, abriendo sus ojos levemente sorprendido.

Orihime también le miró boquiabierta: hace años que no veía a ese hombre.

—¿Tío Aizen?

Continuara…

Avance:

Ichigo, después de ver sus planes frustrados gracias a la aparición de Aizen, el supuesto tío de Orihime y amigo de su padre Isshin, finalmente logra pedirle a Orihime que sea su esposa. Momo y Hitsugaya cuidan de la pequeña y algo caprichosa Akari, la cual les hace pasar un momento muy agradable, mientras que Rukia y Renji siguen peleados, pero algo pasa entre ellos que podría hacer que cambien de opinión.

Próximo capítulo: Duda.

.…

**Bueno, por fin se acabó, creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho de este fic, y no se preocupen que en adelante serán todos así, trataré de que los capis de este fic sean tan largos como los que hago de Naruto jeje.**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^ **

**¡Bye!**


	10. Duda

**¡Hola!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la conti de este fic por fin, después de no sé cuanto que me he demorado. Perdón por la demora pero me joden demasiado en mi casa y no tengo tiempo para escribir ahora por culpa de mis hermanos ¬¬ **

**Pero ahora que se me han ocurrido algunas ideas para el fic, espero demorarme un poco menos ^^**

**Sin más, les dejo leer.**

**Advertencia: Escena lime xD**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 10: Duda**

—¿Tío Aizen? – Susurró desconcertada la joven de ojos grises. Se levantó aún con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, mientras que ese tipo sonreía de aquella forma tan arrogante.

Aizen Sousuke, el hermano menor de su padre. Orihime se apellidaba Inoue, pero eso era por su madre, jamás conoció a su padre ya que murió antes de que ella naciera, por eso Midori Inoue la había registrado con su apellido de soltera.

—Pero si en verdad eres tú, pequeña Orihime – Dijo con alegría, aunque cuando Ichigo lo vio no sabía diferenciar si era o no verdadera, aquel sujeto siempre le había parecido extraño en demasía -. Estás hermosa, ahora sí pareces una princesa.

—Tío, no puedo creer que seas tú, hace tantos años que no te veía… - Orihime estaba emocionada, casi no conocía a nadie más de su familia más cercana, su hermano mayor y su madre habían muerto, le daba tanto gusto encontrarse con su tío, además de una forma tan inesperada.

—Aizen-san, que sorpresa, no sabía que fueses tío de Orihime – Ichigo decidió meterse en la conversación, francamente se sentía ignorado y eso no le estaba gustando, como tampoco el hecho de que aquel sujeto fuese familiar de su Orihime, algo en él le daba mala espina, siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—Pero si es nada más y nada menos que Ichigo Kurosaki, el hijo de mi querido amigo Isshin Kurosaki – Aizen sonrió otra vez arrogantemente, para él las sonrisas verdaderas no existían, las había perdido todas hace tiempo, y sólo Midori las había visto, nadie más.

Orihime los miraba algo confundida ¿Así que se conocían? Que pequeño era el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hinamori… yo… ¡Estoy muy molesto! – Exclamó Toushiro con la cara rabiosa. Se encontraba disfrazado de perrito, un perrito café gigante al cual la pequeña Akari perseguía por toda la casa.

La chica durazno reía con diversión al verle actuar así, mientras lo grababa todo con una cámara de video.

—Vamos Shiro-chan, debes ser un perro bueno, ladra un poco – Le pedía la chica, pero en lugar de ladrar Hitsugaya sólo gruñía.

—¡Tío Shiro, eres muy gracioso! – Exclamó Akari abrazándose a él, pero ni con la ternura de la niña el albino dejó de gruñir como un perrito enojado.

Momo no paraba de sonreír, si Hitsugaya fuese padre seguro sería uno muy bueno, nada más bastaba verlo con esa niña para darse cuenta de lo bien que se llevaban, pues a pesar de estar molesto en realidad sólo lo aparentaba, él era una buena persona y esa era su mayor cualidad, tener un gran corazón, que a veces le era difícil de mostrar, pero siempre se podía contar con él, tal vez por eso se había enamorado de ese testarudo que se enojaba por todo.

—Yo también jugaré – Se animó Hinamori, ayudando a Akari a perseguir a Toushiro-perro por todo el departamento, hasta que finalmente le atraparon, o más bien fue Hinamori quien lo atrapó, cuando se tropezó con la pata de una silla y cayó sobre él al suelo.

Hitsugaya la sostuvo por la cintura, mientras veía fijamente a sus ojos marrones, esos que lo habían enamorado desde el primer instante en que los vio, cuando tenía sólo quince años igual que ella. Se amaron en secreto entonces, sin atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos, hasta que una noche de luna llena todo cambió, dejaron de ser los mejores amigos y se transformaron en dos enamorados que ansiaban estar el uno junto al otro.

—Shiro-chan, gomen ne – Se disculpó Momo con su típica sonrisa alegre y amable a la vez. Él simplemente se sonrojó disimuladamente, no podía evitarlo cada vez que ella le sonreía así.

—Eres una tonta Momo, siempre tropezándote – La regañó el albino con el ceño fruncido, pero ella sabía muy bien que no estaba enojado —. Pero aún así… me gustas…

—Shiro-chan… - Susurró la chica, ahora siendo ella quien se sonrojara pero de forma mucho más notoria que la de él.

Sus miradas se habían perdido la una en la otra, casi olvidando lo que habían estado haciendo, era tan tentador poder unir sus labios en un beso, una vez más, pero…

—¡Tía Hina, Tío Shiro, ya tengo sueño! – Exclamó la pequeña Akari, que se rascaba un ojo mientras bostezaba hondamente.

Momo sonrió y se levantó de encima de su novio, el cual volvió a refunfuñar molesto ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en una ridícula niñera?

Sin embargo cuando veía lo feliz que era Momo cuidando a esa niña, no le importaba estar haciendo el ridículo con ese disfraz que ella le obligó a usar, porque por verla sonreír haría lo que fuera, incluso si era vergonzoso.

—_Porque te amo Hinamori, y siempre lo haré… _- Pensó mientras se ponía de pie, tenía que quitarse esa ridiculez lo más rápido posible y aprovecharía que Momo cargaba en sus brazos a la niña y la llevaba a su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche Rukia se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante, cenando con su hermano mayor, quien estaba tan serio como siempre. La pelinegra no dejaba de ver a la nada, recordando momentos, cosas que habían pasado en su vida hace años atrás y que ahora la atormentaban cada vez que lo veía a él, porque al fin y al cabo… nunca pudo querer a Ichigo como a él.

—_He sido una estúpida, lo eché todo a perder sólo por darle en el gusto a Nii-sama ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso he ganado algo con esto? Ichigo es feliz junto a Orihime y a su hija, yo… fui capaz de separarlos sólo por mi propio bien… y perdí a Renji por pensar sólo en mí…_

_Estaba lloviendo en Karakura y ella se encontraba sentada en un columpio del parque, siempre que estaba triste se sentaba en ese lugar a pensar. Había peleado con su hermano, estaban en desacuerdo y eso la ponía muy triste, no quería decepcionarlo, Byakuya era todo para ella, su más grande ejemplo a seguir._

—_Cielos, será mejor que vuelva a casa, Nii-sama se molestará si me ve llegar así de empapada – Se dijo soltando un suspiro, pero justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie sintió que la lluvia dejaba de caerle encima. Miró hacia arriba y notó un paraguas, era sostenido por una persona y esa persona era —. Renji ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Más bien tú que haces aquí mojándote como una loca, enana – Le respondió el chico pelirrojo soltando una sonrisa graciosa, mientras que la ojiazul se molestaba por su comentario ¿Por qué siempre le llamaba enana?_

—_¡Idiota! Si has venido a molestar mejor lárgate, no necesito tu ayuda además – La Kuchiki se puso de pie, alejándose de Renji y sacándole la lengua, siempre actuaba igual, cada vez que discutían terminaba por sacarle la lengua._

_No eran más que unos chicos de dieciséis que poco conocían de la vida, que sólo se dejaban llevar por sus emociones, por sus sentimientos._

_Una tormenta eléctrica dio origen a la iluminación del cielo por un segundo, y en ese segundo Renji había lanzado el paraguas al suelo y ahora se encontraba inclinado, besando a Rukia en los labios de forma suave y sincera, mientras ella a pesar de estar desconcertada le correspondía con intensidad._

—_¿Q-que fue eso…? – Cuestionó la chica, entonces vio sonreír al Abarai con cierta arrogancia, pero sin separarse de ella del todo._

—_Lo sabía, estás loca por mí, por eso siempre me molestas – Le dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que ella se molestara ¿Es que acaso se creía el rey del mundo o algo por el estilo?_

—_Presumido – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volverlo a besar, era cierto, estaba loca por él ¿Y qué? El amor era algo muy hermoso y quería vivirlo a su lado._

La Kuchiki miró a su hermano mayor, que cenaba tranquilamente mientras ella trataba de no dejar salir su tristeza ¿Por qué estaba recordando aquello?

Tal vez era porque había comenzado a llover, como aquella vez… Era como una especie de señal.

—Nii-sama – Rukia le miró de pronto, sentía que algo la estaba llamando, que tenía que ir hacia ese lugar y enfrentarse a eso que la inquietaba —. Nii-sama, lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer, espero no te moleste.

—Si es importante entenderé – Fue la fría respuesta de Byakuya. Así que Rukia sólo asintió, sin dar ninguna explicación.

Tal vez aún era tiempo de correr hacia la felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iban dentro del auto de Ichigo hacia el departamento. Los dos estaban más serios de lo normal, al parecer el encuentro con Aizen no les había caído demasiado bien, o sólo a Ichigo, pues Orihime se veía feliz de haberlo visto.

—Así que Aizen Sousuke es tu tío, que coincidencia – Habló Ichigo, sin quitar su vista de enfrente, pues la lluvia se estaba volviendo muy fuerte y sería peligroso dejar de ver el camino.

—¿Por qué noto cierto sarcasmo en tu voz? – Cuestionó la ojigris con el ceño fruncido, pues no le gustaba para nada que Ichigo pusiera esa mala cara al hablar de alguien que era su familia directa, el único que quedaba.

—No hay ningún sarcasmo, es sólo sorpresa, no pensé que fueses sobrina de un político, eso es todo – El peli naranja decidió cambiar su expresión, no tenía que mostrarle a Orihime su disgusto por ese tipo, que a simple vista se veía bienintencionado y sofisticado, pero si una persona era lo suficientemente suspicaz, se podía dar cuenta de que él siempre venía con dobles intenciones, había sido así cuando metió a su padre en aquel lío con la policía por unas propiedades que supuestamente Isshin había comprado.

Tenía dudas acerca de ese sujeto, pero no tenía por que dejar que Orihime se diera cuenta de ello.

—Bueno Ichigo, no tiene nada de malo que yo sepa – Le reprochó Orihime. Ichigo sólo suspiró, no sacaría nada con esta discusión y además no quería molestarse con ella, se suponía que esta sería una noche especial, que le pediría que fuera su esposa y no tenía por que arruinarla con tonterías.

—Mira, no sigamos hablando de esto – Dijo el Kurosaki mirando atentamente al camino, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento —. Cuando lleguemos tengo algo importante que decirte, además… Akari no va a estar, así que había pensado en… bueno, tú sabes… - Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, a pesar de que ya habían estado juntos desde que volvieron, siempre le era difícil hablar sobre este tema.

—Entiendo – Respondió la chica bajando la mirada, con un leve sonrojo cubriendo también sus mejillas, pues ahora que lo pensaba tendrían toda la noche sólo para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Es una niña hermosa ¿No te parece? – Preguntó Momo en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a la pequeña Akari que dormía plácidamente y como un tronco sobre la cama de la chica durazno.

Hitsugaya estaba un poco molesto, si había venido al departamento de su novia no era precisamente para cuidar de una niña y volverse su juguete, pero debía reconocer que había sido agradable ver a Momo ahí, tratando de hacerla dormir mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna, seguramente algún día ella sería una gran madre, pero los hijos que tuviera Momo, por supuesto que serían sólo suyos, ya que jamás se la dejaría a nadie más.

—Seguro que sí – Respondió al fin el albino, observando a la niña, a la hija de sus dos amigos de la escuela, y pensar que ese par de irresponsables ya tenían una hija y se iban a casar. A veces se preguntaba como sería tener esa relación con Momo, tener una familia con ella, estar casados.

—¿En que piensas, Hitsugaya-kun? – Le preguntó la chica sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras que se levantaba sin hacer ruido.

—No es nada, sólo que… me gustaría averiguar como sería si tuviésemos una familia – Él se atrevió a confesarlo ante Momo, quien le miró sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrojadas ¿De verdad él lo había pensado?

Los dos salieron hacia la sala, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Momo lo miró aún con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, pero sonriéndole.

—Hitsugaya-kun ¿Qué harías si… yo estuviera embarazada? – Interrogó de pronto, bajando la mirada. No sabía por qué pero de pronto y con toda esta situación se había sentido extraña, era como si necesitara saber la respuesta.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que estaría contigo, a pesar de mi trabajo, a pesar de cualquier problema que pudiera presentarse, si tú estuvieses esperando un hijo mío, jamás te abandonaría – Aseguró con firmeza, viendo como su novia sonreía con alegría ante sus palabras, para luego abrazarlo.

—Gracias, eres el novio más lindo del mundo, por eso te amo.

—Tonta… - Le susurró Hitsugaya, acariciando su cabello. Sí, no era el tipo de noche "especial" que tenía planeado, pero a fin de cuentas había sido especial, de una manera muy particular, sentía que estaban más unidos que nunca.

Y sin saberlo, pronto lo estarían aún más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus pasos eran apresurados, tanto así que llegó incluso a correr, sólo para poder estar lo antes posible en aquel lugar. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, no sabía que le pasaba pero necesitaba ir allí, algo le llamaba.

—Te has tardado – Escuchó una voz femenina. Pudo ver la pequeña figura de una chica, sentada en uno de los columpios, ella le daba la espalda y miraba al suelo, sin embargo sabía que él había venido, lo presentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, tal como aquella vez.

—Rukia… - Susurró Renji algo desconcertado, pero ahora entendía que era ese sentimiento de nostalgia que cada vez se hacía más fuerte en su pecho; esta noche era como aquella, ese en donde se dijeron que se amaban.

Un trueno iluminó todo el oscuro cielo de la ciudad de Karakura, y a los segundos después se veía a ambos jóvenes, frente a frente, mientras la lluvia les mojaba incansablemente y resbalaba por sus rostros.

—Estás llorando – Dijo el pelirrojo, que pudo distinguir esas lágrimas de entre las gotas de la lluvia, porque jamás le había gustado verla llorar, para él Rukia siempre había sido demasiado fuerte, no podía verla romperse de esa manera.

—Es curioso… los dos llegamos aquí… sin habernos llamado… - Rukia hablaba con la voz quebrada, así mismo como estaban su alma y su corazón, quebrados por obra de su propia mano, porque en un tiempo no le importó arrojarlos como si fuesen cosas viejas, pero ahora se arrepentía de ello y le dolía darse cuenta de que ya era tarde, tarde para remediar los errores.

—Así parece – Renji bajó la mirada, tampoco era capaz de acercarse a ella, por temor a ser rechazado —. Es… como esa noche… fue la primera vez que nos besamos, aquí, en este mismo lugar.

—Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo muy bien – Aseguró la pelinegra.

Renji sentía que no tenía nada que decir, que estar en este lugar sólo le hacía verse ridículo, así que optó por darse la vuelta, quería marcharse cuanto antes, debía hacerlo, pero la pequeña mano de Rukia le detuvo, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

—Ya no puedo más… ¡Perdóname Renji! – Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar más lágrimas, mientras otro trueno iluminaba el cielo y Renji se mostraba sorprendido, aún dándole la espalda.

—Rukia… - Murmuró sin darse la vuelta.

—Sé que es demasiado tarde, que te lastimé y no me importó lo que sentías… sé muy bien que ya no sientes nada por mí… pero aún así, lo necesito Renji, quiero tu perdón, sólo así… creo que podré olvidarte… porque yo… - Ella seguía llorando, pero ya no pudo hablar más, su voz se calló cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del Abarai rodear su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndole sentir calor a pesar de que los dos estaban completamente mojados.

—Rukia, nunca digas que no siento nada por ti, no es tarde para mí, yo… todavía te amo, a pesar de todo… y te perdono porque sé que eres sincera… - Le susurró al oído, causando una gran impresión en la Kuchiki, que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, se sentía tan feliz.

—Eres un baka ¿Cómo puedes perdóname así de fácil? Deberías odiarme – Le dijo con voz enojada, causando risa en su compañero.

—Jamás podría odiarte, enana del demonio.

Rukia estaba a punto de reclamar por aquel estúpido apodo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar, porque el pelirrojo la calló con sus labios, besándola con intensidad y pasión, dejándole en claro que aún guardaba todos esos sentimientos, sólo para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo se sentía algo complicado, habían llegado al departamento y desde que cruzaron la puerta los dos permanecieron en silencio. Se suponía que ésta noche debía pedírselo, no tenía por qué estar nervioso, además estaban los dos solos.

—O-Orihime… - Habló por fin, captando la atención de su novia, que sólo podía verlo vagamente en medio de la oscuridad. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en encender la luz, tal vez porque así el ambiente era menos tenso.

—Sí, te escucho – Le dijo ella con su voz dulce y ese tono que parecía calmar cualquier problema del Kurosaki. A veces se preguntaba por qué una chica como Inoue Orihime se había fijado en alguien como él, ella siendo la más popular de la escuela, la más hermosa, se había enamorado de un chico problema, que se la pasaba peleando con cualquiera que lo desafiara. Todos creían que esa relación no duraría, que tal vez era sólo un capricho por parte de la chica, pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de ambos eran verdaderos, que se amaban profundamente y aún ahora, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo separados, esos sentimientos seguían ahí, incluso más fuertes.

Ichigo tomó suficiente aire como para no ahogarse en medio de sus palabras, tenía que sacar todo su valor, maldición era un hombre no un cobarde ¿Cómo iba a costarle tanto?

—Orihime yo… - Dirigió su mano al bolsillo, sacando por fin aquella pequeña cajita y enseñándosela a la ojigris, que le miraba sorprendida, aunque esto era lo que más deseaba —. Tú… ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo fuertemente a modo de contestación, ya que Ichigo supo que su respuesta era un sí, ni siquiera necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

—No fuiste demasiado romántico – Le replicó la chica, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del peli naranja, que se rascó la nuca con cierta vergüenza.

—Sabes que no es lo mío, pero te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero estar contigo y con nuestra hija – La tomó del mentón, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos, sonriéndole —. Y si es posible me gustarían dos o tres más.

—Claro, como tú no los tienes – Se quejó Inoue frunciendo el ceño, pero después sonrió con felicidad, la verdad no le importaría tener más hijos, siempre y cuando fuese con él, que él estuviese a su lado y que no se volvieran a separar como cuando estuvo esperando a Akari, había sido demasiado triste pasar todo el embarazo sola, pero ahora ya no sería así y de eso estaba segura —. Ichigo… acepto…

—Gracias – Le susurró el Kurosaki al oído, sacando de la cajita un precioso anillo para ponerlo en el dedo de su novia. En su mano se lucía aún más que antes.

Se besaron en silencio, acompañados de las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana. Ya no había incomodidad entre ellos, sólo había amor, ese amor que se tenían y que les era imposible ocultar por mucho que se esforzaran.

Las caricias se hacían cada vez más placenteras, los besos aumentaban de tono. Ahora que no había nada que les impidiera amarse, simplemente deseaban vivir ese momento al máximo, entregándose el uno al otro por entero.

—Orihime… - Susurró el peli naranja mientras la empujaba hacia la cama de su habitación, besando su cuello mientras sentía como si un fuego interno lo quemase, necesitaba escapar, apagarlo como fuera.

Sus manos se movían recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la chica que estaba debajo de él, quien no dejaba tampoco sus manos quietas. Lentamente se deshizo de la camisa de su acompañante, sintiendo como él se empecinaba en tocar sus largas piernas.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, tanto que no se distinguía la una de la otra, y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse mientras sus ropas comenzaban a desaparecer de encima, estaban quedando desnudos para poder sentirse.

—Te amo… - Le decía Orihime, queriendo tocar más la piel de su amado, quitándole por completo la camisa.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban ambos en ropa interior, sintiendo que el fuego los quemaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de hacerse insoportable.

—Ya no puedo… Ichigo no aguanto más… - Decía Orihime completamente extasiada por el momento, entonces, cuando se sintió completamente desnuda, el placer la invadió en una oleada indescriptible, al sentir al fin como Ichigo entraba en ella.

—Te amo Orihime… te… amo… - Le decía Ichigo al oído, besando su cuello mientras la envestía con delicadeza, esperando el momento de sentirse completo a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella mañana parecía más brillante de lo normal, tal vez por el arcoíris que surcaba el cielo, o quizás porque la noche anterior había sido una hermosa en muchos aspectos, incluso para las personas de mal corazón como Aizen, algo bueno había sucedido.

Todos se sintieron un poco más liberados al despertar, al darse cuenta de que era un nuevo día y que con él, muchas cosas nuevas vendrían.

Hitsugaya se despertó con un tremendo dolor de espalda, había dormido en el sillón de la casa de Hinamori y eso le tenía de mal humor y con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo al percatarse de que ella dormía tranquilamente a su lado, su expresión se suavizó.

Habían dormido juntos, abrazados como un par de angelitos, ya que se habían quedado platicando toda la noche y sin darse cuenta el sueño les venció.

—Hinamori… oye despierta tonta – La llamó el albino, no tenía tiempo para quedarse ahí tratando de despertarla, tenía que irse a su trabajo —. Oye, moja-camas.

—Mo… Shiro-chan no soy una moja-camas – Se escuchó balbucear a la chica, que aún seguía dormida y había fruncido el ceño. Él sonrió al oírla, a veces era demasiado graciosa, pero se esmeró en tratar de despertarla de nuevo.

—Despierta Hinamori, tenemos que devolver a la niña – Esta vez sus palabras parecieron dar resultado, ya que la chica durazno por fin abrió sus ojos, posándolos sobre su figura. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verlo a su lado, era una imagen que le gustaba tanto, despertar junto a él… le encantaría hacerlo siempre, amanecer junto a su amado Toushiro todas las mañanas.

—Shiro-chan… - Le saludó, dándole un leve beso en los labios —. Buenos días.

—Buenos días Momo, levántate, te acompañaré a llevar a Akari donde sus padres, después me iré a trabajar.

Momo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, levantándose del sillón para dirigirse al baño, pues tenía que darse una ducha.

Hitsugaya se quedó sentado y suspiró. No sabía por que, pero le gustaba más de la cuenta amanecer al lado de Momo, tal vez no esperaría mucho para dar el gran paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia abrió sus ojos azules mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Las cosas no podían haber sido mejores, anoche todo se había arreglado con Renji, a pesar de que se tuvo que ir rápido porque Byakuya la había llamado, pero fue genial volver a besarlo, sentir sus labios y ese abrazo tan cálido que le dio.

Ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía por él; lo amaba. Había sido una tonta al creer que amaba a Ichigo, pero eso ya se había quedado en el pasado, ahora sólo miraría adelante, hacia donde estaba la persona de sus sueños.

—Renji – Susurró abrazando la almohada, como si fuese una adolescente risueña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abarai entraba sonriente a la estación de policía, abrumando a todos sus compañeros con tana felicidad, era extraño verlo así de bien.

—Renji – Se le acercó uno de sus amigos, un chico alto, de tez morena, cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, con el número 69 tatuado en una de sus mejillas. El hombre lo abrazó por el cuello, casi asfixiándolo —. Oye amigo ¿No vas a contarnos que te pasa?

—Es verdad Renji, esa sonrisa no es normal en ti – Aseguró un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que tenía una mirada bastante aterradora a momentos.

—¿De que hablas Kira? – Preguntó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al rubio, mientras trataba de soltarse del "abrazo" de su otro compañero —. Suéltame Hisagi, me estás quitando todo el aire.

—Pero vamos, dime que te tiene así de contento – Le insistió Hisagi, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, ya que en ese momento se apareció el inspector Hitsugaya, con su típico semblante serio.

—Abarai, tengo que hablar contigo – Ordenó como de costumbre. Aunque se sentía realmente bien, ante ellos tenía que comportarse serio como siempre, sino se darían cuenta y eso lo pondría en vergüenza.

—Claro, ya voy – Renji agradeció internamente por haberse librado de la situación, al igual que del agarre de su amigo Shuuhei, que para su disgusto era bastante fuerte.

—Ese Renji, no puede ocultar que algo bueno le pasó – Comentó Rangiku, que se apareció de la nada detrás de Hisagi, pegándole un susto de muerte.

—No me espantes de esa forma Matsumoto – Le pidió el pelinegro, que enseguida fue fulminado por la mirada de la mujer de grandes pechos.

—¡¿Es que acaso estoy tan fea? – Le gritó en su cara, enojada, mientras que Kira sólo suspiraba; esto era cosa de todos los días, esos dos se llevaban como perros y gatos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akari no dejaba de saltar con emoción al oír la noticia de que sus padres se casarían. Después de que Toushiro y Momo la devolvieran ellos se lo habían contado y desde ese momento no se podía quedar quieta, así que Ichigo y Orihime resolvieron dejarla celebrar tranquila.

—Bueno, yo me voy al hospital, sabes que si me necesitas me llamas ¿Cierto?

—Lo sé – Asintió Inoue con la cabeza. Le dio un leve beso en los labios a Ichigo y éste salió hacia su trabajo.

Subió a su auto y se encaminó al hospital de Karakura, tenía un poco de atraso, pero por suerte no tenía pacientes en la mañana, hasta cerca de las nueve, así que por el momento no importaba que llegara tarde.

Una joven de cabello verdoso caminaba por la calle, esperaba cruzar al otro lado pero se había quedado parada al ver la luz del semáforo, que favorecía a los automóviles.

Suspiró; se sentía un poco mal desde hace rato, pero estaba tratando de respirar y sentirse tranquila, no podía pasarle otra vez.

—Rayos… - Susurró con una voz muy suave y delicada, llevándose una mano a su frente. Iba a cruzar cuando la luz cambió de color, pero no pudo soportar más el dolor de cabeza y cayó desmayada en mitad de la acera, ante las miradas de todos los transeúntes.

Ichigo se detuvo en la esquina, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara, pero al ver hacia la acerca pudo ver como una joven se desmayaba, cosa que lo alertó. Sin perder tiempo se bajó de su auto, tenía que ir a verla y comprobar que estuviera bien.

—Abran paso, soy médico – Decía tratando de apartar a las personas del lugar, hasta que finalmente la pudo ver. Se fijó en su cabello y en que tenía una cicatriz en su cara, además no parecía ser muy normal por la forma en que estaba vestida, pero eso no era lo importante sino más bien atenderla cuanto antes, no podía dejar que una persona muriera frente a sus ojos mientras él tuviese la oportunidad de ayudar.

¿Pero quien sería esa extraña chica?

Continuara…

Avance:

Ichigo ha salvado a una extraña chica que le llama bastante la atención, pero al despertar, ella no recuerda nada. Renji y Rukia parecen mejorar su relación, sin embargo aún Byakuya no está de acuerdo con eso. Orihime nuevamente es asediada por Grimmjow, quien aún no se rinde en conquistar su amor, mientras que Aizen intentará acercarse a ella y a su hija. Las cosas entre Toushiro y Momo están cada vez mejor, pero un suceso inesperado podría cambiar todo.

Próximo capítulo: Mi identidad.

**00000000000000**

**Como vieron, Ichigo desconfía de Aizen ¿Por qué será?**

**¿Quién será esta chica que se ha encontrado? Estoy segura de que adivinaron, pero no saben lo que pasará ^^**

**¿Qué podría cambiarlo todo entre Shiro y Hina?**

**Y Renji junto a Rukia ¿Será que por fin van a estar juntos?**

**Bueno, todo esto lo sabrán en la conti xD**

**¡Bye!**


	11. Mi identidad

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por los lindos reviews, aquí les traigo la conti por fin. La tenía desde ayer, pero no la pude subir porque no tenía internet.**

**Perdonen que no haya nada de IchiHime en este capi, prometo que para el próximo habrá ^^**

**PD: Le dedico este capítulo a Lavi-hime porque aquí por fin pasa lo que te prometí ^^**

**-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 11: Mi identidad**

Aquella muchacha no parecía pronta a reaccionar, llevaba ahí más de una semana internada y no daba señales de alguna mejoría. Ichigo estaba realmente preocupado, tanto que había dejado de lado algunas cosas, se sentía demasiado impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella.

Por los estudios que le hizo, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, posterior a aquella cicatriz por supuesto, pero más allá de eso, parecía tener algún problema en una de las áreas de su cerebro, aunque él no lo sabría con certeza hasta que no despertase.

—Vamos… ¿Por qué no despiertas? Necesito saber quien eres, por que estabas en medio de la calle… lo necesito… - Una de las cosas que él tenía era esa obsesión por salvar a sus pacientes, por no dejarles morir.

Desde que había decidido estudiar medicina, ese había sido su único propósito; hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para preservar las vidas de sus pacientes.

Y pensar que aquella decisión la había tomado por ella…

—_¿Aquella hermosa señora es tu mamá Kurosaki-kun? – Le preguntó su dulce novia, apuntando a ese cuadro que estaba en la pared. _

_Ichigo tenía un pedazo de pan en la boca y Orihime estaba sentada sobre una de las sillas del comedor, usando como prenda de vestir una de las camisas del Kurosaki, que en ese momento no llevaba nada puesto en el torso._

_Así es, anoche mientras la familia Kurosaki se había ido de campamento, Ichigo y Orihime habían aprovechado para estar juntos; habían tenido su primera vez._

—_Así es Inoue ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Aunque las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, se seguían llamando por sus apellidos y aún eran tímidos el uno con el otro, pero esperaban a que eso fuese cambiando poco a poco, no todo tenía que ser tan forzoso. _

—_Es muy bonita, te pareces a ella… - La chica sonrió, bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual se acrecentó cuando su novio la abrazó por la espalda._

—_Gracias – Le susurró cerca del oído, haciendo que su corazón se agitase violentamente. Aún podía recordar lo vivido la noche anterior, aquello tan hermoso que habían compartido juntos; hacer el amor por primera vez, sin duda fue algo magnífico —. Inoue, te quiero._

—_Y yo a ti Kurosaki-kun… - Respondió la peli naranja, dándose una pequeña vuelta para poder besarlo, aún sin levantarse de la silla. Ichigo apoyó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica, atrayéndola un poco más a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso._

_Orihime se puso de pie al separarse de los labios de él, pero para cuando dio un paso tropezó y cayó al suelo sentada._

—_Auch, no otra vez – Se quejó de su torpeza, frotándose el trasero que le había quedado adolorido, mientras que Ichigo sólo reía de su desgracia. La tomó de una mano y la jaló, pegándola contra sí mismo y haciendo que se sonrojara._

—_Que cosas contigo, no puedes estar ni un segundo de pie porque al instante te tropiezas con algo, creo que tendré que estudiar medicina, por si alguna vez te caes y te dañas seriamente – Bromeó, aunque no sabía que esa broma resultaría ser cierto años más tarde._

—_Que malo eres, Kurosaki-kun – Le dijo graciosa Orihime, volviendo a besarle. Ichigo la sostuvo por la cintura, para luego levantarla entre sus brazos como a una princesa, llevándola hasta su habitación para volver a amarla como la noche anterior. _

_Después de todo su familia aún tardaría en llegar._

Volvió a mirar a la chica de cabello verdoso y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar un poco más, tarde o temprano ella despertaría y le diría quien era y que le había pasado, o en realidad eso creía él, pero las cosas eran mucho más complicadas que eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Aún no saben donde está? – Preguntó enojado, frunciendo el ceño y dejando su copa de fino vino sobre la mesa. Miró a su fiel ayudante Ulquiorra y a su colaborador más cercano; Gin Ichimaru —. ¿Cómo es posible que dejaran escapar a esa mujer con esos papeles tan importantes?

—Aizen-sama, le prometo que más temprano que tarde Nelliel será atrapada, y los papeles devueltos a usted – Aseguró Ulquiorra haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras que Gin sólo sonreía de forma zorruna, le divertía la escena, ver a Aizen tan desesperado por recuperar a esa mujer que mantenía encerrada en su sótano desde hace tres años.

Con la excusa de que la hija de su fallecida esposa se había vuelto loca, Aizen le hizo creer a todo el mundo que la había internado en un manicomio, cosa que era totalmente falsa, su _hijastra_ Nelliel jamás había estado loca, solamente había descubierto una peligrosa verdad que lo obligó a él a hacerla callar.

Aizen daba la imagen de un honorable viudo, marcado por la enfermedad de su _hija, _quería ser conocido como un hombre integro y bueno, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Él era el ser más ruin y déspota que hubiese pisado la tierra y había sólo una cosa que podría doblegar su corazón de hierro; su verdadera hija, su Orihime.

Tan sólo si estaba junto a ella, aún si no podía decirle que era su verdadero padre, entonces sería feliz, porque todo lo hizo por ella, con el propósito de recuperarla algún día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinamori estaba guardando sus cosas apurada. Eran casi las doce y había quedado en almorzar con Toushiro en un restaurante, pues las cosas entre ellos estaban muy bien hasta ahora, incluso él se daba el lujo de dedicarle mucho más tiempo que antes, hasta había decidido instalarse a vivir con ella para poder protegerla mejor. Cual había sido la sorpresa de Momo cuando le vio llegar con maletas y todo.

Pero al final de todo no se quejaba, era genial vivir con él, poder compartirlo todo con él. Y que decir de esas _agitadas_ noches que pasaban juntos; eran sin duda lo mejor. Oh sí, _Shiro-chan_ era todo un experto cuando se trataba de hacer el amor, él sabía como complacerla en todo y eso le gustaba, lo amaba porque sabía lo que ella quería.

—Shiro-chan… - Suspiró de amor al verle parado afuera de su oficina, apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta de su auto mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos. Se veía tan guapo que todas las chicas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo embobadas, cosa que claramente a ella le molestaba bastante ¿Cómo no estar celosa con un novio tan lindo?

Pero a pesar de recibir muchas miradas femeninas, él sólo tenía ojos para ella, para su amada _Momo moja-camas_ y nadie jamás cambiaría eso.

—Te has tardado una eternidad, tonta – Le reclamó Hitsugaya cuando la vio llegar frente a él, aunque lucía tan bella que le perdonaría lo que fuera. La tomó por la cintura y le robó un delicioso beso de sus dulces labios, que para él eran un manjar exquisito que ansiaba de probar todo el tiempo, más y más.

—Perdona Shiro-chan, pero me atrasé con unas cosas – Se disculpó la apenada chica durazno, separándose levemente de su novio que aún no la soltaba de la cintura —. Pero será mejor darnos prisa, sino no podremos comer nada.

—Lo sé, vamos – El albino la tomó de la mano, separándose de ella para abrir la puerta del auto, sin embargo de pronto Momo vio todo borroso y se llevó una mano a su frente, cerrando un poco los ojos. Él la miró preocupado —. ¿Te sientes bien?

—E-eso creo – Respondió la castaña tratando de tomar un poco de aire, nunca le había pasado algo así antes, eso había sido muy extraño, demasiado raro.

—Momo ¿Estás segura? – Ahora su expresión era aún más inquieta que antes, de verdad si algo malo le pasara a Momo no se lo podría perdonar, fuera lo que fuera, él tenía que estar ahí y protegerla —. Si quieres mejor te llevo a un hospital.

—Estoy bien, Hitsugaya-kun – Aseguró Hinamori sonriendo —. Venga, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

El albino sólo asintió ayudando a subir al auto a Momo, aunque tenía un extraño presentimiento de todo esto, decidió sólo guardar silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Oh Renji, por favor dame un abrazo! – Gritaba histérica la loca de Matsumoto, mientras que el pelirrojo huía de ella despavorido, pues con una gotita de sake que se haya tomado ella intentaba darle su abrazo de la muerte y no quería ni pensar en fallecer asfixiado.

—¡Ni hablar, aún soy muy joven para morir! – Aseguró saltando por encima del escritorio de su amigo Hisagi, haciendo que la rubia mujer terminara encima del mismo al intentar seguirle, ya que Shuuhei tomaba una pequeña siesta. Ahora los enormes pechos de Rangiku lo asfixiaban, así que moviendo sus brazos desesperadamente la logró sacar de encima.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Matsumoto? – Exclamó furioso, al mismo tiempo que la mencionada se quitaba de encima de su persona muy enojada.

—¡Como si hubiese querido que mis pechos terminaran sobre tu cara! ¡Además deberías estar agradecido ya que no creo vuelvas a tener algo así de nuevo!

—¿Es que acaso me subestimas? – Cuestionó con una venita marcada en su frente. Siempre había sido un tipo con buena facha, que podía conseguirse a la mujer que quisiera, Matsumoto no tenía por qué hablar sobre lo que no tenía idea —. ¿Sabes? Yo creo más bien que tú nunca podrás tener a un hombre como yo.

—¿Qué dices presumido?

—Chicos, por favor ya dejen de pelear – Les aconsejó Izuru, quien tenía algo de miedo por cómo podrían resultar las cosas. Renji también decidió intervenir, no le parecía buena idea que ellos dos se pelearan de nuevo, podría resultar mal si el capitán Byakuya o el inspector Hitsugaya les descubrían.

—Matsumoto, Hisagi-san ¿No creen que ya fue mucho? – Se acercó amigablemente, pero enseguida recibió el abrazo de la muerte por parte de Ran, quien estaba muy enojada con él.

—Cállate Renji que esto es por tu culpa.

—S-suéltame Matsumoto… - Rogaba el pelirrojo sintiendo que se le iba todo el aire, además su vista tampoco estaba funcionando, así que no se dio cuenta cuando cierta pelinegra se apareció en la escena, viendo aquello con mucha rabia y una venita marcada en su sien.

Alzó su puño ¿Cómo podía ese descarado estar abrazando a esa mujer? Y lo peor de todo, de aquella manera.

—¡Renji! – Exclamó completamente enfadada, logrando que la rubia soltara al pobre muchacho que estaba a punto de ahogarse, pero al ver a Rukia sintió que moría de nuevo.

—R-Rukia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Mami… ¿Por qué debo ir a la escuela? – Preguntaba la pequeña Akari, quien iba de la mano de su madre, regresando a casa luego de haber estado en la escuela, pues Orihime acababa de inscribirla. La niña llevaba sus mejillas infladas como un pez globo, lo que la hacía ver realmente graciosa.

—Bueno Akari-chan, tú ya tienes cinco años y además, ya estabas en la escuela en la otra ciudad, tienes que ser una niña inteligente para que cuando crezcas puedas tener una buena vida – Le explicó Orihime. Era cierto que este último tiempo había descuidado demasiado las cosas con su hija, no podía dejar que se volviera una burra o algo así, su pequeña debía tener un gran futuro.

—Mami ¿Entonces podré ser doctor como papá?

—Será doctora – Le corrió la peli naranja agachándose para acomodar el cabello de su hija, que estaba cada vez más largo. Si no fuera por los ojos cafés de Ichigo, en serio Akari sería la copia exacta de su persona.

—¡Sí, quiero ser doctora! – Exclamó llena de emoción. Por su parte Orihime sonrió; seguro que Akari sería una gran doctora, era una niña demasiado inteligente y vivaz, aunque no estaba segura a quien había salido tan lista, porque si bien ella e Ichigo estaban en los primeros lugares de las listas escolares, no eran muy despiertos.

—"_Tal vez salió a uno de sus abuelos_" – Pensó Inoue, contentándose con aquella conclusión. Después de eso siguió caminando de la mano de su niña, sonriendo con cada cosa rara que ella decía o cuando señalaba a los pajaritos y los perritos callejeros.

Cuando pasaban por el parque que quedaba a dos cuadras del edificio donde ahora vivían, notaron junto a un árbol una pequeña cajita de color pastel, desde donde se oían sonidos de maúllos. La niña se soltó de la mano de su madre y se acercó corriendo a aquella caja, para encontrarse con un pequeño gatito abandonado.

—¡Mira mami, un gatito! – Avisó llamando a su mamá, quien se acercó enseguida. Orihime notó algo raro enseguida, ese gatito parecía muy débil, seguro que estaba enfermo de algo. También se dio cuenta de seguro habían más gatitos antes, pero se los habían llevado a todos menos a ese —. Mami ¿Por qué está solito?

—Akari-chan, algunas personas son muy malas y abandonas a las criaturas indefensas como este pequeñito – Le explicó conmovida la madre a su hija, porque ella desde siempre había amado a los animales y le daba tristeza ese pobre gatito. Entonces notó como su hija levantaba al animal entre sus pequeños bracitos —. ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a llevarlo a la casa para curarlo ¿Puedo mami? – Preguntó sonriente, a lo que Orihime no se pudo negar, porque esa niña –al igual que Ichigo- sabía como ganarle la partida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toushiro miraba con una ceja levantaba como su novia Momo comía todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa a una velocidad impresionante, jamás había visto a Hinamori con tal apetito, de verdad estaba desconcertado.

—Momo ¿Acaso no comías en una semana? – Cuestionó, pues esto no era normal. A decir verdad muchas cosas con Momo estaban extrañas últimamente, tal vez estaba enferma de algo.

—Claro que sí Shiro-chan, pero es que tengo muchísima hambre – Le respondió sonriente, sin darse cuenta de que tenía un grano de arroz pegado justo al lado de su boca, lo que le causó una pequeña risita al albino; se veía realmente graciosa.

—Te he dicho que no me llames Shiro-chan, y fíjate más en cómo comes – Le regañó, quitándole el grano de arroz con su mano para luego comerlo él mismo. La chica durazno enrojeció levemente de la rabia e infló sus mejillas como una niña berrinchuda.

—Perdón, papá – Respondió frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada. Toushiro volvió a sentir ganas de reírse ¿Cómo se había terminado enamorando de una chica tan infantil?

_Era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria y Toushiro estaba parado afuera del edificio, esperando a una persona muy especial. No la veía desde hace casi un año, pues sus padres se la habían llevado de viaje a otra ciudad por un trabajo temporal, pero justo la noche pasada ella le había llamado avisándole que regresaba a la ciudad y que asistirían juntos al instituto._

—_Esa tonta, se está tardando demasiado – Se dijo con fastidio, viendo la hora en su reloj de mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido igual que siempre y estar ahí parado esperando como un idiota no ayudaba a mejorar su mal genio._

_Se dio la vuelta ya cansado, estaba a punto de ingresar a la escuela siguiendo a todos los demás alumnos que entraban (incluso algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo sonrojadas) pero justo cuando se levantó –estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared- sintió que alguien le llamaba._

—_¡Shiro-chan! – Ese estúpido apodo… sólo había una persona en el mundo que lo usaba, y esa persona era…_

—_¡Hinamori, no me llames así! – Gritó al aire, dándose la vuelta mientras algunas chicas se reían disimuladamente del gracioso sobrenombre. Estaba realmente enojado, sin embargo se quedó con las palabras en la boca al posar sus ojos sobre la jovencita que corría hacia él._

_Se trataba de Momo Hinamori, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, pero hoy ella lucía particularmente diferente; ella se veía preciosa. _

_Había pasado un año sin verla y no podía creer lo mucho que se había desarrollado. Su cabello suelto le daba un toque adorable, y el uniforme de la escuela la hacía lucir realmente sexy, sin darse cuenta se estaba volviendo un pervertido._

_La chica mientras corrió hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo, pero sin querer tropezó con una piedra, haciendo que se fuera hacia adelante, cayendo literalmente en los brazos del joven Hitsugaya, quien al igual que ella estaba sonrojado._

—_Mira eso, parece que son pareja – Comentaban unas chicas entre sí._

—_Vaya, es una lástima, y yo que lo quería invitar a salir – Susurró otra, haciendo que Hitsugaya y Hinamori se separaran de golpe._

—_Gomen ne, Shiro-chan – Se disculpó apenada la hermosa joven recién llegada, mientras que su mejor amigo se cruzaba de brazos._

—_Tsk, que cosa contigo, que no me llames Shiro-chan – Le volvió a exigir, desviando la mirada, pero viéndola de reojo; vaya que era preciosa._

Desde ese día había comenzado a mirar a Hinamori diferente, no se conformó con ser sólo su mejor amigo y batalló hasta conseguir su corazón, porque ella era muy popular y muchos sujetos la andaban cortejando, pero él siempre los alejaba, porque desde ese primer día se había propuesto una cosa; que Hinamori sería sólo suya y de nadie más.

—Shiro-chan ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la joven agitando una de sus manos en frente de Toushiro, quien la miró de mala gana de nuevo.

—Que no me llames Shiro-chan ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que…? – Sin embargo se quedó a media frase, observando algo sorprendido como de pronto Momo se ponía de pie y salía corriendo con dirección al baño del restaurante, al parecer le había caído mal la comida —. Cielos, le dije que no comiera de esa manera – Se dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación, levantándose para seguirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renji y Rukia estaban caminando por la calle, pero iban bastante distanciados el uno del otro. El pelirrojo tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la pelinegra estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle, visiblemente molesta.

—Oye Rukia… - Renji la miró de reojo, pero ella volteó aún más el rostro, haciendo que él también se enojara —. Vamos Rukia, esto es infantil ¿Podemos hablar en serio?

—¿Y acaso tú te tomas las cosas en serio Renji? – Cuestionó ella volteando a verlo finalmente, mostrándose completamente enojada, y con justa razón, si lo acababa de encontrar "muy a gusto" entre los pechos de otra mujer —. Te vi muy contento cuando llegué.

—Escucha eso fue un malentendido – Se trataba de excusar el policía, agitando sus manos y con expresión apenada —. Te había dicho que Matsumoto está un poco loca, pero ella y yo sólo somos amigos y le gusta darnos a todos su abrazo de la muerte, además no estaba contento ¡Estaba asfixiándome!

—¿Esperas que te crea? – Cuestionó Rukia arqueando una ceja. Renji apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, mirándola fija y seriamente.

—Por favor créeme, es la verdad – Aseguró, haciendo dudar a Rukia pues de verdad no parecía estar mintiendo —. Rukia, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

—Renji… - La chica de cabello negro se abrazó a él con mucha fuerza. No podía negarlo, de verdad lo extrañaba demasiado, quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes —. Es que… ella es más bonita que yo…

—Claro que no, nadie es más bonita que tú – Le aclaró Renji, tomándola del mentón para hacer que lo mirase, y así poder besarla lentamente. Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó y se miraron fijamente —. ¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando toda esta semana, desde aquel día… Rukia ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?

—Claro que sí – Fue la respuesta de Rukia, volviendo a abrazar a su ahora –nuevamente- novio. Le daba gusto que Renji hubiese perdonado todos sus errores, de ahora en adelante pensaba no volver a equivocarse, haría las cosas bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akari estaba en su habitación, cuidando del gatito que había recogido, el cual ahora dormía tranquilamente. Orihime entró al cuarto para llamarla a comer, pero la vio tan concentrada con el animalito que sin querer le sacó una sonrisa.

—Akari-chan, es hora de la comida – Le informó. Akari se puso de pie y sonrió alegre, la verdad era que ya se moría del hambre.

—¡Sí mami! – Gritó feliz, aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manitos y dando saltitos graciosos. Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar.

—Bueno, vete a la mesa que yo veré quien es – La chica de ojos grises se dirigió a la puerta mientras su pequeña hija iba a sentarse a la mesa para esperar su comida. Orihime abrió, encontrándose con una persona que no se esperaba ver en su casa —. G-Grimmjow…

—¿Esa es tu forma de saludarme? – Preguntó malhumorado, apoyando su brazo en el marco de la puerta mientras sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a aquella joven. Aún no se había rendido, no pensaba hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias, después de todo ese idiota de Kurosaki no la merecía, por su culpa ella había sufrido mucho y no era justo que ahora lo eligiera a él.

—Perdona, es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí, me enteré de que pensabas volver a Tokio – Dijo Orihime sonriendo, a pesar de todo no tenía nada en contra de él, porque era su amigo y alguien que la había ayudado mucho cuando estuvo sola.

—Iba a irme, ¿pero qué crees? Urahara de un momento a otro decidió trasladarme, dijo que aquí necesitaban más personas, es probable incluso que él mismo venga – Respondió el peli celeste, sorprendiendo enormemente a la chica.

—¿Urahara-san vendrá? – Grimmjow asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de esa manera arrogante que lo caracterizaba y que muchas veces le había ayudado con sus conquistas, porque con las mujeres era todo un experto, sólo ella le rechazaba, solamente la mujer que de verdad deseaba.

—¿Y no me invitas a pasar?

—Oh, perdona, pasa por favor – Dijo Orihime algo apenada. Grimmjow entró al departamento y al instante posó sus ojos en la pequeña que estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor.

—Pero si es la enana – Susurró sonriente, y la niña al verlo saltó emocionada a sus brazos.

—¡Grimmjow Nii-san! – Pegó el grito muy contenta, después de todo él era una persona muy querida para ella, porque las había ayudado mucho a salir adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toushiro se acababa de meter al baño de mujeres, ya que Momo no parecía que saldría pronto. Había algunas chicas dentro, quienes se ofendieron al verlo ahí, pero a él no le importó mucho.

—Ah, que pervertido – Se quejó una, saliendo junto con su amiga. Toushiro no les hizo caso y caminó buscando a su novia, hasta que oyó un extraño sonido ¿Acaso Momo estaba vomitando?

—¿Momo? – La llamó algo inquieto, pero ella no pudo contestarle pues estaba arrodillada frente al inodoro, vomitando sin poder detenerse —. Momo ¿Qué tienes? – Se agachó junto a ella, sosteniendo su cabello para ayudarla un poco, hasta que ella por fin pudo parar. Se limpio la boca y se dio la vuelta, mirando a su novio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo siento Shiro-chan, no sé qué me pasa, pero me sentí muy mal de pronto… - Se disculpó bajando la mirada, pero él sólo la abrazó para demostrarle que no estaba molesto, sino más bien muy preocupado por ella, de verdad todo esto estaba muy raro.

—No seas tonta, no te disculpes – Dijo abrazándola más fuerte. La ayudó a levantarse, notando lo pálida que se encontraba —. Será mejor irnos, creo que debes descansar un poco, te ves enferma – Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, saliendo junto a él del baño, sin embargo cuando estuvieron ya afuera volvió a sentirse mareada como hace rato, notando como de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvía negro y borroso.

Sus ojos se cerraron y de un momento a otro cayó desmayada en los brazos de Toushiro, quien sólo la observaba asombrado y preocupado.

—Demonios, Momo ¿Qué rayos te sucede? – Preguntó levantándola, ya no soportaba más esto, la llevaría al hospital ahora mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Así que ahora piensas casarte – Dijo Grimmjow desviando la mirada, estaba realmente molesto y esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Ella era cruel, no podía ser que al final de todo se casaría con ese idiota que le hizo tanto daño.

—Ya te lo había dicho, que yo y él nos íbamos a casar y vamos a formar una familia con nuestra hija – Decía Inoue con la mirada baja, sabía que le estaba causando daño y no quería hacerlo, pero debía hacerle entender la situación.

—Sí pero no me dijiste que fuera oficial – Grimmjow repentinamente se puso de pie, ya que él y Orihime estaba sentados en la sala mientras que Akari estaba en su cuarto con el gatito —. Sólo te diré una cosa, y es que ese idiota no te hará feliz, al menos no como yo podría hacerlo.

—Grimmjow, basta por favor…

—¡¿Por qué Orihime? – Gritó furioso, tomando a la chica por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí mismo, dejándola sorprendida. No le importaba parecer el malo de la película, sólo quería saber que tenía ese sujeto que él no tuviera —. Dímelo ¿Por qué prefieres a alguien que te hizo tanto daño?

—Todo eso fue un malentendido, y por favor suéltame… - Pidió algo intimidada, sin embargo su petición no fue escuchada, él estaba demasiado ofuscado.

—No pienso hacerlo, no te voy a dejar – Grimmjow la abrazó aún con más fuerza —. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo te amo Orihime, yo he hecho muchas cosas por ti, no es justo que me desprecies así.

La peli naranja lo empujó suavemente para apartarlo, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola al instante.

—Por favor vete, no lo repetiré, me voy a casar con Ichigo – Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Grimmjow sólo la miró y decidió hacerle caso, en verdad se le había pasado un poco la mano y sabía que Orihime se molestaba cuando él hacía eso.

—Está bien, perdona – Sin más el peli azul se alejó enfadado consigo mismo, si seguía así no iba a conseguir que ella se quedara a su lado, más la empujaría a los brazos de Kurosaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo e Ishida estaban en saliendo de su descanso, después de haber ido a comer. Se dirigían hacia su lugar de trabajo, cuando notaron que uno de sus amigos entraba algo desesperado al hospital, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Hitsugaya, trayendo entre sus brazos a una desmayada Hinamori.

—¡Kurosaki, Ishida! – Les llamó apenas los vio. Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo, pensando en que algo malo le había sucedido a Hinamori.

—¿Qué sucedió Toushiro? ¿Qué tiene Momo? – Preguntó Ichigo acercándose, notando la mirada alterada que tenía el albino, quien aún no soltaba a la chica pero ella comenzaba a reaccionar de a poco, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

—No lo sé, de pronto se desmayó – Respondió Hitsugaya, que ni siquiera le dio importancia al hecho de que Ichigo le hubiera llamado por su nombre directo. Ayudó a Momo a ponerse de pie, pero sin dejar de abrazarla —. Qué bueno que despiertas Momo.

—¿Shiro-chan, que pasó? – Preguntó la castaña algo mareada y confundida, mirando a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, lo que le pareció muy extraño ya que juraría que antes estaban en el restaurante, no se dio ni cuenta cuando llegaron aquí.

—Hinamori-san, será mejor que te vayamos a revisar, estás muy pálida – Opinó Uryuu, ayudando a Ichigo y a Toushiro a llevar a Hinamori, quien aún estaba un poco confundida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, notando un lugar con las paredes blancas. Ella estaba recostada en una cama muy cómoda y ese cuarto tenía mucha luz. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar algo que le pareciera conocido, pero nada pasaba.

Al igual que esas paredes, su mente estaba en blanco.

—¿Q-que me pasó? – Se preguntó la chica que hace más de una semana Ichigo había encontrado desmayada en la calle; ella no recordaba nada de sí misma —. ¿Quién soy yo…?

Se fijó en que había un espejo en esa habitación, así que se puso de pie con cierta dificultad y se acercó a él, observando a una persona totalmente desconocida, pero que era ella misma. Observó la cicatriz en su rostro, al igual que las vendas en su cabeza ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Una enfermera entró entonces y al verla levantada corrió a buscar al doctor Kurosaki, quien llegó en segundos luego de dejar a sus amigos.

—Por fin despertaste – Dijo el chico algo sorprendido, ya que pensó que ella tardaría más tiempo en reaccionar —. Oye ¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas? Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, el doctor que te ha estado atendiendo – El joven doctor extendió su mano, con la intención de presentarse con esa chica, que se veía muy asustada y en lugar de estrechar su mano se alejó unos pasos de él.

—Y-yo no sé, no sé quien soy… no sé por qué estoy aquí… no recuerdo nada… - Fue su respuesta, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con expresión afligida, dejando a Ichigo sorprendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aizen caminaba hacia su auto después de salir de una reunión de campaña bastante corta, mientras varios periodistas le pedían alguna declaración, pero él sólo les sonreía y seguía su camino. Entró al auto y cerró la puerta, dejando de sonreír al instante.

—¿Dónde lo llevo Aizen-sama? – Le preguntó Ulquiorra, quien vestía ropas de chofer y además utilizaba anteojos de sol negros.

—Llévame a la casa, pero quiero que hagas algo por mí, mañana necesito que averigües donde está trabajando Orihime, tengo muchos deseos de verla otra vez, además… quiero conocer a esa niña – Dijo pensando en la pequeña Akari. Todavía no podía creer que su Orihime tenía una hija, pero ese Kurosaki pagaría por eso, esa niña y él eran un estorbo.

—Como usted diga – Dijo Ulquiorra presionando el acelerador, para dirigirse a su casa a descansar por el momento, ya que mañana tendría un día muy ocupado, una reunión con todos los Espadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renji y Rukia se despidieron afuera de la mansión Kuchiki con un beso, sin importarles ya si alguien les veía.

Byakuya por su lado les observaba por la ventana, y cerró la cortina cuando notó como Renji se alejaba. Rukia entró muy sonriente a la casa, pero él se le acercó tan serio como siempre, con esa mirada imperturbable.

—¿Qué hacías con Abarai? Creí haberte dejado las cosas claras – Dijo en tono de molestia, pero Rukia no se dejó llevar por ello, esta vez no iba a dejarlo gobernar su vida.

—Pues yo te digo ahora que tú no puedes mandarme, soy mayor de edad y puedo salir con quien yo quiera – Y sin más se marchó a su habitación, dejando sorprendido a su hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde llegó rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta, tanto Hinamori como Hitsugaya estaban ya en su departamento. El chico dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y ayudó a su novia a sentarse sobre el sofá. Le habían hecho un par de exámenes a Momo y les dijeron que mañana estarían los resultados, sin embargo él insistió en que los quería hoy mismo así que Ichigo hizo unas gestiones para recibirlos enseguida.

—No creo que unos exámenes fueran necesarios Shiro-chan, estoy bien – Volvió a repetir Hinamori, pues desde antes de que le practicaran esos dichosos análisis había dicho que se sentía bien, pero como él era un terco y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta comprobarlo, no hubo poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de idea.

—Por supuesto que eran necesarios, así que ahora mismo los vas a ver, ten – Dijo con autoridad, entregándole el sobre sellado a la chica, que sólo lo recibió con gesto de resignación.

—De acuerdo – Momo abrió el sobre despreocupadamente, estaba segura de que no tenía nada, seguramente sólo había comido algo que le cayó mal. Comenzó a leer con calma, deteniéndose en cada punto, hasta que algo le llamó la atención y cuando acabó de leer se quedó con la boca abierta —. N-no puede ser…

—¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió Toushiro con inquietud, después de haber visto la cara que tenía Hinamori no se esperaba nada bueno. Él mismo decidió leer aquellos resultados para entender por qué ella se había puesto así, pero le sucedió exactamente lo mismo, abrió los ojos como platos y tuvo que releer varias veces para convencerse de que no estaba alucinando —. Momo estás… estás…

—Estoy embarazada… - Terminó la frase la chica durazno, llevándose una mano a su vientre, aún con la tremenda sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos —. Shiro-chan, vamos a tener un bebé…

Continuara…

Avance:

Hinamori está embarazada y tanto ella como Toushiro están muy confundidos pero felices a la vez. Ichigo y Orihime deciden poner la fecha de su boda, mientras que sin saberlo su hija comienza a ser vigilada y corre un gran peligro. Los Espada vuelven a aparecer, y la policía comenzará a perseguirlos nuevamente, mientras que Ichigo intentará ayudar a la chica que ha rescatado.

Próximo capítulo: Planeando un futuro.

-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, se terminó por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que pronto las cosas comenzarán a ponerse más emocionantes, a partir del próximo capítulo.**

**Como se dieron cuenta, la chica era Nell y jugará un papel muy importante en esta historia. **

**Aizen es un malvado, pero sí que tiene su corazoncito en alguna parte xD ¿No creen que es muy sexy para ser abuelo? xD **

**Bueno, yo me despido entonces ¡Qué horror! Hoy es mi primer día de mi nuevo trabajo y estoy nerviosa ¡Deséenme suerte! **

**¡Bye! **


	12. Planeando un futuro

**¡Hola!**

**Vaya, sí que me he tardado con este fic, y más con el otro, pero en fin, mi inspiración era un asco xD**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, Ushio-chan te dedico este capítulo por… porque sí xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 12: Planeando un futuro**

Momo se encontraba recostada en su cama, bajo las sábanas. Su expresión era de preocupación y confusión, no sabía cómo sentirse con la noticia que había recibido. Estaba esperando un hijo, siempre pensó que cuando tuviera un hijo sería estando casada con Toushiro, en una situación completamente distinta a la que estaba viviendo, creyó que sería algo planeado, no tan sorpresivo como ahora.

—Momo… - Hitsugaya se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello. Desde que lo supo que estaba así de rara ¿Acaso le había caído tan mal la noticia?

—Hitsugaya-kun… - Susurró la chica soltando una pequeña lágrima, acariciando suavemente su vientre sin poder creer aún que dentro de ella estaba creciendo un bebé. Le dio la espalda a su novio, quien estaba realmente preocupado por ella, no sabía por qué se había puesto así —. Hitsugaya-kun, perdóname… por favor…

—¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó, verdaderamente confundido debido a las lágrimas de su novia, se suponía que debería estar feliz porque iban a ser padres, porque al menos él lo estaba, a pesar de que esto complicaría un poco las cosas, sabía que ellos aún no estaban a salvo de esos criminales que juraron vengarse de él, pero también tenía muy claro que su misión era proteger tanto de Momo como de esa criatura que venía en camino.

—Yo sé que esto complica todas las cosas, debí cuidarme mejor, pero no entiendo, creí que estaba todo bien, seguro has de estar molesto conmigo y lo comprendo…

—Idiota… - Toushiro se abrazó a ella, posando su mano izquierda sobre su plano vientre, acariciándolo despacio. Se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró —. No seas tonta Momo, no estoy enojado porque vamos a tener un hijo ¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar eso? Lo que siempre he deseado ha sido tener una verdadera familia contigo, casarme contigo, tener un hijo… esto es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.

—Hitsugaya-kun… - Las mejillas de Hinamori se sonrojaron levemente. Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su amado, quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿De verdad no estás enojado conmigo? ¿Ni un poquito enojado?

—No, ni un poquito – Aseguró antes de besarla, la besó dulcemente, demostrando lo feliz que estaba con la idea de que pronto tendría su propia familia. Durante todo este tiempo había estado envidiando a Ichigo, al verle tan feliz con Orihime y con su hija, pero ahora él también podría sentirse de esa manera, también tendría la fortuna de obtener aquella felicidad incomparable con nada más.

—Hitsugaya-kun, te amo – Dijo la chica al separarse, mientras él le secaba sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos. Él le dio un dulce beso en la frente y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Yo también te amo, y estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a tener un bebé – Aseguró el albino. Hinamori apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es raro, nos hemos estado cuidando desde que llegaste – Comentó de pronto, haciendo reír a su novio.

—Tonta ¿Te olvidas de aquella noche? La boda de Tatsuki…

—Oh, es cierto… - Dijo algo sorprendida, recordando que esa noche ambos se habían olvidado de todo por un momento, porque se entregaron completamente como no lo hacían desde hacía mucho, pero nunca pensó que al final de eso terminaría embarazada —. Bueno… ahora ya no queda nada por hacer, sólo esperar a que llegue nuestro hijo.

—Así es, ya no puedo esperar – Dijo Hitsugaya volviendo a abrazarla, ambos sentían muchísimo sueño después de tremenda sorpresa que se habían llevado, así que querían descansar mucho, porque de ahora en adelante sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo regresaba a casa algo perturbado, iba conduciendo su automóvil, mirando al frente y con el ceño fruncido, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido con esa chica en el hospital, después de revisarla cuidadosamente comprobó que en verdad ella no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre, y lo peor era que no traía ninguna identificación consigo, así que por ahora no sabía ni cómo llamarla.

Se detuvo en una luz verde, mirando de reojo la hora en su reloj de mano, notando lo tarde que era ya.

—Cielos, Orihime y Akari han de estar preocupadas, será mejor que me de prisa – Se dijo, pisando el acelerador apenas la luz del semáforo cambió, dándole el paso.

Lo mejor sería que después pensara en la misteriosa chica y en la manera de ayudarla, por ahora tenía un asunto mucho más importante; su pronta boda con la mujer de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renji arrojó una colilla de cigarro al suelo, la que aún estaba encendida, así que el pasó su zapato por encima para extinguir la llama.

Después de acompañar a Rukia a casa había estado largo rato vagando por las calles de la ciudad, pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido últimamente. Aún no podía creer que había vuelto con Rukia, que la había perdonado después de lo que ella le hizo, sin embargo se sentía feliz por haber tomado esa decisión.

—Enana del demonio, cómo me has robado el corazón – Susurró con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de que alguien le observaba desde lejos. Simplemente se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, comenzando a caminar a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se miró al espejo, acababa de salir de la ducha y su cuerpo estaba solo cubierto por una pequeña toalla blanca. El vapor había empañado el vidrio que lo reflejaba, viéndose lamentable, patético. Se odiaba a sí mismo, por no ser capaz de conquistar su amor, porque a pesar de todo lo que hizo por ella, lo rechazó y eligió a ese tipo que la hizo sufrir en su lugar.

—¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Grimmjow, golpeando con un puño el espejo que se rompió en pedacitos, dañando su mano, la cual comenzó a sangrar —. ¿Por qué me haces esto Orihime? ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

Parecía ignorar el dolor de su herida, pues el que sentía en su corazón era mucho peor. Siempre fue un tipo fuerte, alguien que no se dejaba vencer por nadie ni muchos menos amedrentar, pero desde que Orihime apareció en su vida no había podido ser igual con ella, esa chica con su torpeza e inocencia le había cautivado, pero también con ese coraje que tuvo para traer ella sola a su hija al mundo, era verdaderamente admirable, por eso la amaba.

—No dejaré que te cases con él, te lo prometo – Masculló, mirando nuevamente su propio reflejo con odio. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de su teléfono celular, el cual estaba en la sala. Salió del baño, con su cuerpo aún algo mojado y tomó el aparato para atender —. ¿Bueno?

De pronto se sorprendió al oírle, sobre todo por lo que ese sujeto dijo, no sabía ni qué responder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegó a casa escuchó un extraño sonido, una especie de ¿Maullido?

—Que extraño, yo no tengo ningún gato – Se dijo Ichigo confundido, poniendo la llave en la cerradura para abrirla de una vez. Al entrar, pudo ver a su pequeña hija muy sonriente, mientras cargaba a un gatito bebé en los brazos. Se sorprendió y miró a Orihime, quién sólo bajó los hombros.

—¡Papá ya llegó! – Dijo feliz Akari, soltando al gatito suavemente para correr a los brazos de Ichigo y saltarle encima. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibirla, después de todo era su hija y a pesar de haber estado alejado de ella desde su nacimiento, la quería con todo su ser.

—Hola Akari – Sonrió el peli naranja, levantándola para sentarla sobre sus hombros —. ¿Y ese gatito? – Preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un pie.

—Mami y yo lo encontramos en la calle, está muy bonito ¿Verdad? – Preguntó inocentemente. A Ichigo no le agradaban mucho los gatos y Orihime lo sabía, pero lo dejaría pasar sólo por ser un capricho de su hija, deseaba poder cumplirle aunque sea uno, quería sentirse de verdad su padre —. Papi ¿Puedo conservarlo?

Volvió a mirar a su novia, quién sólo le miraba con nerviosismo, Ichigo no lo sabía pero Akari era demasiado caprichosa y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era casi imposible quitárselo de ahí, sino haría un tremendo escándalo, ella no sabía cómo hacérselo saber a Ichigo, por suerte las cosas no fueron como ella creía.

—Claro que puedes quedártelo, pero sólo por esta vez ¿Vale? – Accedió el Kurosaki, para después bajar a su hija de sus hombros, dejándola en el suelo. Orihime lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que él fuera a aceptarlo así de fácil, pero le dio gusto por ello, siempre había estado sola con Akari y ahora se daba cuenta de que ya no sería más así, de que ahora eran dos.

—Ichigo, la cena ya está lista, puedes comer si quieres – Ofreció con una amable sonrisa, haciéndolo sentir bienvenido en su hogar. Cuando se ponía a pensar en eso, en lo solo que se había sentido durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo sin ella, comprendía que ya no quería estar así nunca más, la soledad no era buena, a pesar de que en ese tiempo salía con Rukia, se sentía vacío, abandonado, y era porque le faltaba Orihime, la mujer que verdaderamente amaba y que siempre amaría, no importaba que pasara en adelante, sólo ella podía acompañar su soledad.

—Claro – Respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, dejando sobre el sofá su maletín de médico para ir a sentarse a la mesa —. Oye, después tengo algo que hablar contigo.

—Sí, de acuerdo – Orihime le miró, notando que él se sentía un poco avergonzado, así que adivinó que el tema era sobre la boda. Se sonrojó levemente al imaginarlo, al final nunca creyó que se casaría con él, que formarían una familia, pero era sin duda lo mejor que podía haberle pasado —. Akari-chan, tú y el gatito deberían ir a dormir, es tarde para que una niña como tú esté despierta.

—Sí mami – Respondió la niña, tomando a su mascota en sus bracitos para irse corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos, Orihime se sentó al lado de él, luego de haberle servido la comida, así que ahora sólo lo observaba en silencio, amando cada gesto en su mirada, hasta que él sin querer se atragantó con un pedacito de carne.

—¿E-estás bien? – Preguntó la chica mientras lo trataba de ayudar a liberarse, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, por lo que ambos suspiraron aliviados, se miraron las caras por unos segundos y finalmente estallaron en risas —. Cielos… debiste ver tu cara – Decía Orihime tratando de contenerse, al principio para Ichigo fue gracioso pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a molestarle que ella se siguiera burlando de él.

—Bueno, para ya Orihime – Se quejó, tomándola por la cintura para jalarla hacia sus brazos, sorprendiéndola cuando se vio sentada sobre las piernas masculinas —. Deja de reírte de mí o tomaré serias medidas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuales serían? – Cuestionó divertida pero juguetona a la vez, causándole verdaderos deseos al peli naranja por sentirla más cerca de sí, por estar toda la noche con ella, demostrándole cuanto era que la amaba.

—No sé, pero créeme, serán muy malas – Respondió antes de besarla posesivamente en los labios, porque le encantaba extasiarse con su sabor, mientras enredada sus dedos entre esos cabellos tan largos y suaves, que le gustaba observar esparciste por toda la cama cuando le hacía el amor. Sus lenguas parecían bailar la una con la otra, hasta que el aire les faltó y se tuvieron que separar.

Ella estaba sonrojada, siempre le pasaba cuando Ichigo la besaba de sorpresa.

—Orihime, pongamos la fecha de la boda, ya no quiero esperar más para que seas mi esposa – Susurró en la comisura de sus labios, al tiempo que ella sólo se afirmaba de sus hombros, mirándole de reojo.

—Yo me casaría contigo mañana mismo y lo sabes.

—¿Qué te parece dentro de un mes? – Preguntó esperanzado, aunque claro, por él también lo haría al día siguiente, sin embargo quería darle una boda digna a su chica, después de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa era lo menos que merecía, una boda soñada, como la que cualquier mujer querría.

—Me parce perfecto – De pronto la chica se separó de él, se veía risueña e infantil, graciosa —. Y tendré el tiempo justo para los preparativos, debo escoger un vestido y el pastel… ese lo haré yo – Hablaba muy deprisa, así que Ichigo apenas le entendía, pero en realidad no le importaba hacerlo, sólo la abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura.

—Deja de hablar tanto, todo saldrá perfecto porque es nuestra boda – Con una de sus manos movió el cabello de Orihime hacia un costado, dejando libre su blanco y apetitoso cuello. Se sentía como un vampiro a punto de morder ese delicioso manjar, pero a él le deleitaba sólo besarlo, besarla a ella con suavidad.

—I-Ichigo… - Murmuró Inoue sonrojándose una vez más, al mismo tiempo que las manos del chico subían por su delgado abdomen.

—Orihime… vamos al cuarto… - Dijo Ichigo entre besos, dados con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento, sólo por ella. Orihime soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se separó de él.

—Tienes razón, vamos a dormir, me muero de sueño – Dijo antes de dar pasos juguetones hacia la habitación, mientras Ichigo se quedaba con la boca abierta ¿Es que acaso no le había entendido? Vamos, si no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que quería ¿O sí?

Bueno, a fin de cuentas se trataba de Orihime, su chica especial. Al menos por esta noche se lo perdonaría, pero no habría una segunda vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día se asomaba con el magnífico brillo del sol, resplandeciendo como siempre para iluminar un nuevo amanecer en la vida de todos los habitantes de Karakura.

—¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Renji al oír lo que Toushiro acababa de decirle. Al principio pensó que estaba alucinando o algo así, incluso que debía lavarse las orejas pues estaba escuchando mal, pero no, las palabras de su compañero albino le demostraron sólo una cosa, lo ciertas que eran. Al final sólo soltó una sonrisa pícara y molesta —. Vaya, tú si que no pierdes el tiempo ¿Verdad?

—No me jodas – Dijo enojado Hitsugaya, de verdad no sabía ni para qué le había contado al idiota de Renji, pero tenía la estúpida necesidad de decírselo a alguien, de contar que estaba demasiado feliz porque tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba, aunque claro que debía ser discreto con el tema, si se lo decía a Renji era porque sabía que también se preocupaba por Hinamori, porque ellos eran amigos –aunque en realidad eso le daba un poco de celos-.

—Ya, no es por molestarte, supongo que Momo y tú están muy felices, no puedo creer que seré tío – Bromeó el pelirrojo, haciendo que una venita se marcase en la frente del inspector Hitsugaya, que le miró de mala gana.

—¿Quién dijo que mi hijo será tu sobrino? – Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio. Justo cuando Renji iba a protestar con cara de lamento, se apareció la voluptuosa figura de Rangiku Matsumoto, detrás de él.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Usted dijo hijo? – Su voz sonó realmente fuerte, llamando la atención de todos los que a esa hora estaba en el lugar. Hitsugaya se paralizó, pero no de los nervios, sino de la rabia que estaba sintiendo, esa mujer era realmente una bocazas —. ¡Lo felicito taicho, no sabía que usted iba a ser papá!

—¡Matsumoto! – Exclamó enojado, haciéndola callar de inmediato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿De verdad Momo? – Preguntó Rukia con estrellitas en los ojos, a pesar de que estar en presencia de Orihime no era muy agradable lo había dejado pasar debido a la grandiosa noticia que le acababa de dar su amiga. La había visto durante meses llorar como una tonta después de que Toushiro la había abandonado y en contraste de eso, ahora la veía tan feliz junto a él, con la sorpresa de que esperaba un bebé, de que serían una familia, era algo alentador.

—Esa es una noticia muy linda, felicidades Momo-chan – Habló Orihime sonriendo, había sido llamada por su amiga y mientras ellas hablaban su hija veía un video infantil en la sala. Le daba mucho gusto por ella, a pesar de haber estado alejadas durante mucho tiempo seguían siendo las mismas amigas de antes y eso era algo que nadie les podría quitar —. Y dime una cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Apenas un par de semanas – Respondió sonrojada y bajando la mirada, pues acababa de recordar esa noche tan hermosa, vaya que había sido buena —. La verdad esto nos tomó por sorpresa a Hitsugaya-kun y a mí, pero ambos estamos muy felices y dispuestos a enfrentarlo juntos.

—Que bien que hables así, es muy triste tener a un bebé estando sola – Dijo Inoue, bajando la mirada al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder tener a su hija, realmente había sido muy difícil para ella, ese dolor no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Rukia sólo miró a su costado, sintiéndose culpable. Sabía que ella había sido la directa responsable del sufrimiento de Orihime y de su hija, lamentablemente ya no tenía como cambiar eso, pero al menos había podido remediarlo, había sido capaz de enmendar su error y se sentía bien por eso.

—En fin, ojalá que tu bebé sea una niña, las niñas son tan monas – Dijo la Kuchiki poniendo una expresión graciosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Además les puedes poner el hermoso pijama de chappy rosado ¡Una monada total!

Orihime sólo reía, no le guardaba ningún rencor a Rukia, sólo quería que volvieran a ser las amigas de antes, antes de que todo eso ocurriera.

—Pero Rukia, a los niños les puedes poner el Chappy celeste – Razonó Hinamori, haciendo una suave caricia en su vientre. Anoche, cuando se enteró, estaba realmente consternada, sobre todo porque pensó que Toushiro lo tomaría mal, pero era una tonta, tenía que confiar más en él y entender que la amaba como igual que lo hacía ella, que todo iba a estar bien mientras estuvieran ahí los dos para ver crecer a su hijo.

—Oye, pero el Chappy blanco es mono también – Opinó la peli naranja, lo que resultó en las risas de las tres féminas, mientras la pequeña Akari seguía viendo su película en la tv de su tía Hina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró fijamente la tienda que se encontraba cerrada, pero que tenía un gracioso cartel en donde aparecía Orihime dibujada como un chibi y con un pastel en su mano, ofreciéndolo al público.

—Así que este es el lugar – Dijo volviendo a ponerse sus lentes oscuros, para luego sonreír maliciosamente. Miró la fotografía que tenía en su mano, era de la pequeña hija de Orihime, Akari. Cuando la veía podía ver a Orihime de niña, cuando era su princesa, sin embargo esa niña era un estorbo, alguien que no debía existir, no la quería como parte de _su familia_, así que haría lo posible por deshacerse de ella, después de todo desechar los estorbos era lo que mejor sabía hacer —. Gin – Susurró, sin dejar de ver a Akari.

—¿Sí? – Respondió el peli plata desde el asiento de enfrente, en aquella gran limusina. Su sonrisa zorruna era incapaz de desaparecer de su rostro, sobre todo cuando Aizen planeaba cosas turbias, no podía evitar que aquel mundo de oscuridad le atrajera.

—Quiero que la hagas desaparecer, pero no aún, yo te diré cuando – Ordenó, mostrándole la fotografía de la niña a su compañero y secuaz, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Como quieras Aizen – Dijo para luego mirar al cielo azul por la ventana, recordando un par de ojos de aquel mismo color, de esa única mujer que había amado pero que había traicionado, nunca le diría sus razones a ella —. _Me pregunto como estarás, Rangiku._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Achú! – Exclamó Rangiku, limpiándose luego con un pañuelo. Hitsugaya la había regañado por haber gritado lo de su paternidad dentro del edificio, así que ahora ella estaba algo alejada, afuera del lugar porque los gritos de él en verdad que daban miedo —. Hitsugaya taicho ¡Usted es tan cruel!

—¿Así que huyendo? – Escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella, la cual claramente le causaba molestia. No sabía desde que momento exactamente había sucedido, pero ella y Hisagi no podían mantener una conversación civilizada por más de dos segundos sin acabar peleándose, era algo simplemente imposible.

—No es de tu incumbencia, entrometido – Respondió enojada, haciéndole un desprecio. Hisagi hizo una mueca de sarcasmo, esta era su oportunidad de hacerla enojar.

—Que raro, creí oír al inspector Hitsugaya regañándote por ser una entrometida ¿O no? – Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al darse cuenta de que en verdad la había molestado, sabía que a veces sus comentarios eran muy pesados, pero ver enojada a Matsumoto era algo que sólo él conseguía y le gustaba que fuera así.

—Déjame en paz Shuuhei, no estoy de humor.

—¿Estás en tus días? – Bromeó, dándole la espalda.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, nadie se atrevía a hacerle ese tipo de bromas porque era demasiado temperamental con ese tema, así que sin más tomó al chico del cuello de la camisa y lo volteó con fuerza, quería golpearlo.

—¡Te advertí que me dejaras en paz! – Le gritó mirando hacia arriba, a fin de cuentas él era mucho más alto, por lo tanto necesitaba estirarse bastante para estar a su altura. Pensó que con esa mirada de odio y ese tremendo grito lo intimidaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, él mismo se encargó de empujarla, haciéndola quedar contra una pared.

—¿Y qué me harás, Rangiku-san?

Matsumoto simplemente le miró sorprendida, ese idiota la estaba acorralando con su cuerpo ¿Qué rayos se proponía?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo alumbró el ojo derecho de la chica, luego el izquierdo, pero por más que la revisaba le veía bastante normal, sin embargo mentalmente no lo parecía para nada, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto inexistente de la pared.

—Dime una cosa ¿Has podido recordar algo? – Interrogó mirándola, aunque la joven parecía no oírle, no lo miraba, no decía nada, le impacientaba ver a una persona tan perturbada, lo mejor era que la enviara a ver a un sicólogo o algo así —. Oye… ¿Me escuchas?

—Nel… - Soltó de pronto.

—¿Cómo? – Ichigo la miró confundido, no había entendido lo que quiso decir con esas tres letras. Ella tenía una voz muy suave y se notaba que había pasado por algo muy traumático para haber quedado así, de verdad deseaba ayudarla a estar mejor, era algo que se había prometido, ayudar a quién le necesitara, como sea.

—Nel, ese es mi nombre, me llamo Nel – Por fin ella lo miró, aún se veía perdida, como si no tuviera noción de nada a su alrededor, pero de pronto una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios, sorprendiendo al doctor Kurosaki —. Soy Nel – Repitió la chica.

—Nel – Y él también lo repitió, esbozando una leve sonrisa, al menos ella había recordado su nombre, o parte de él, eso era un paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró a todos los agentes con su típica frialdad, pero a Abarai le dedicó especial atención, tenía unas cuentas pendientes con él, sin embargo este no era el momento de ajustarlas, Renji le explicaría muy bien qué pretendía con su hermana Rukia.

—Presten atención, debido a los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, ha llegado el comisario de la ciudad de Tokio a integrarse a nuestras fuerzas, al igual que el inspector de anti-narcóticos, denles la bienvenida – Comunicó inexpresivo el capitán Byakuya, al tiempo que los dos recién nombrados entraban al lugar. Uno de ellos era Grimmjow, que finalmente obtuvo lo que quería, ser trasladado a Karakura, el otro mientras tanto era nada más y nada menos que Kisuke Urahara.

—Hola a todos – Saludó muy contento el excéntrico hombre, agitando su abanico y acomodándose el sombrero a rayas, esto de estar en Karakura sería muy divertido.

Continuara…

Avance:

Aizen se reencuentra nuevamente con su princesa y a la vez se entera de algo que cambia sus planes respecto a cierto inspector. Orihime se sorprende al tener de frente a Urahara, quién pide ser el padrino de su boda. Hinamori y Hitsugaya siguen juntos enfrentando el nuevo reto de ser padres, sin saber que alguien planea algo en contra de ellos. Ishida se siente algo decepcionado al saber del embarazo de Momo, pero conoce a cierta chica que le podría hacer olvidarlo. Hisagi y Rangiku siguen peleando, mientras frente a ella aparece Gin. Ichigo aún está enfrascado en ayudar a Nel a recuperarse y le presenta a un sicólogo, mientras que Grimmjow aún no se rinde del todo.

Próximo capítulo: Hacia adelante.

**00000000000000**

**Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado porque de verdad que no se me ocurría nada jaja xDD**

**Bueno, entonces me despido y hasta otra.**

**PD: La conti de "Promesa" y de "Almas Gemelas" están en proceso, además de un One-Shot HitsuHina que había prometido y otro IchiHime.**

**Hasta entonces nos leemos ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	13. Hacia adelante

**¡Hola!**

**No tengo palabras para disculparme por lo que me he demorado con este fic, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero ustedes entienden, eso de la falta de inspiración y todo, la verdad no sabía ni como seguir, ni siquiera una línea me salía, pero me esforcé, ni siquiera he revisado la ortografía jaja, así que sólo espero que me perdonen.**

**Si todavía hay alguien aquí, espero que les guste la conti ^^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. ****Si fuera mío que no le haría a Hitsugaya y a taaantos otros xD.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 13: Hacia adelante**

Después de aquel día tan extraño en el hospital, Ichigo regresó a casa cansado. Había tenido a muchos pacientes hoy y además, estuvo muy pendiente de Nell, la joven que se encontró tirada en la calle.

Al atravesar la puerta la primera imagen que vio fue a su amada novia vestida con un pequeño delantal preparando la cena, a la vez que su pequeña hija jugaba en el piso de la sala con su gatito. Hasta hace poco se echaba a la cama nada más llegar y muchas veces ni siquiera cenaba, pero ahora era todo tan distinto, tenía una familia de verdad, que pronto sería mucho más que eso, estaba seguro.

—Ichigo, bienvenido a casa –dijo Orihime con una sonrisa radiante, provocándole un leve estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Él sonrió, correspondiendo el gesto, al tiempo que dejaba su maletín médico junto a la puerta y se quitaba su chaqueta, dejándola colgada en el perchero.

—Estoy en casa –fue todo lo que dijo, antes de sentir como la pequeña y alegre Akari le saltaba encima, abrazándose de sus piernas.

—Papi, ya te estabas tardando mucho –dijo la niña en tono de regaño, a lo que Ichigo sólo volvió a sonreír.

Más tarde estaban los tres sentados a la mesa, mientras el gatito bebía su leche tranquilamente. Orihime dio el primer bocado, mirando al que pronto se convertiría en su esposo.

—Entonces la chica ya recuerda su nombre –habló con dulzura —. Me da gusto por ella, eso quiere decir que lo estás haciendo bien.

—Supongo, pero de todas formas es aún un pequeño avance –Ichigo probó el plato de comida y verdaderamente se maravilló con el sabor. Después de todo su novia sí había aprendido a cocinar algo más que cosas extrañas que provocaban vomitar, es decir, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron alejados ella parecía haberse perfeccionado en ese ámbito, hasta llegar al punto de trabajar vendiendo pasteles.

Ahora se preguntaba algo muy particular. ¿Cómo habría lucido Orihime vestida de pastelera? De sólo imaginarlo se sentía como un idiota, puesto que podía verla con ropa sexy vendiendo aquellos dulces y no sabía si enojarse o sentirse afortunado.

—A todo esto –habló de pronto, mirando de reojo como Akari comía con gran alegría —. ¿Para cuando inauguras la pastelería?

—Mañana –respondió la peli naranja —. ¿Me acompañarás verdad?

—Lo siento –Ichigo bajó la mirada apenado al ver que la había hecho sentir triste, pero la verdad era que tenía mucho trabajo al día siguiente, sobre todo ahora que estaba cuidando de Nell —. Mañana me será imposible salir temprano, de verdad perdón.

—Está bien –la chica negó con la cabeza —. No tienes que disculparte, yo entiendo perfectamente, así que no te preocupes.

Ichigo sólo asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar de reojo como su hija se acababa el plato, en eso se parecía a su madre, ambas eran muy buenas para comer y no es que él comiera como pajarito, también tenía un gran apetito, sobre todo si se trataba de la comida de su futura esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, Hitsugaya miró hacia el techo de la habitación que compartía con su novia, la cual ahora dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho desnudo, después de hacer el amor. Ahora que esos dos sujetos habían llegado desde Tokio lo más probable era que pudiesen conseguir mejores resultados contra esos cobardes tipos que se hacían llamar los "Espada" y así podría proteger mejor a Momo y a su hijo.

Aún sentía cierto miedo cuando recordaba las amenazas de Hallibel, la única mujer de aquella banda, a la cual él había asesinado de un disparo mientras intentaban huir. Lo que ella dijo había resultado ser muy cierto con ese intento de secuestro y asesinato contra Hinamori, daba las gracias de que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido a ella, porque de él en realidad ni se preocupaba, lo más importante era ella.

—Momo… –susurró, mirándola fijamente. Le parecía tan hermosa cuando estaba así de tranquila, cuando mantenía sus ojos cerrados y nada podía perturbarla. La amaba más que a su vida, así como al hijo de ambos que ella llevaba en el vientre, ese hijo que los uniría aún más y que sería un lazo irrompible.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y besó su frente, para luego cerrar los ojos. Debía dejar de pensar un poco en cosas malas –como esos criminales-, ya que pronto debía ir planeando un evento demasiado importante en su vida.

Miró de reojo el cajón cerrado de su lado de la cama, pensando que dentro de él había una hermosa sorpresa para su novia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aizen sonrió con sorna ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Nunca imaginó que tendría tanta suerte, porque lo que acababa de pasar sin duda debía llamarse así. Esto traería un pequeño cambio a sus planes, pero lo usaría para vengarse de ese inspector idiota que pretendía atraparlo.

—Es una excelente noticia Ulquiorra, en cuanto ese pequeño venga al mundo avísame para mandar una "tarjeta de felicitación" –rió graciosamente, para luego mirar a su mayor cómplice, el cual no se veía demasiado contento con lo que acababa de oír, al parecer algo le molestaba —. Gin ¿Acaso no estás feliz? Hitsugaya-san muy pronto tendrá un lindo retoño.

—Claro Aizen –de un momento a otro su sonrisa diabólica regresó, aunque no era como las de siempre, de alguna forma algo había cambiado en ella —. Ese niño servirá para vengarnos de él, eso tenlo por seguro –completó jocoso.

El hombre castaño se puso de pie y miró a su subordinado Ulquiorra, haciéndole un asentimiento con la cabeza para decirle que había hecho un excelente trabajo al traerle esta noticia. Vaya que servían los informantes en la policía.

Por otro lado Gin se mostró preocupado en cuanto no tuvo frente de sí a Aizen. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y en cualquier momento alguien importante para él podría salir gravemente lastimado, porque aunque pareciera el tipo más sádico sobre la tierra, tenía razones poderosas para hacer lo que hacía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día había llegado y muy temprano Orihime había abierto su nuevo negocio, estaba con su hija y también junto a Rukia y a Hinamori, las cuales habían decidido acompañarle en este día tan importante. La ojigris lamentaba un poco la ausencia de su amiga Tatsuki, pero entendía que ella aún se encontrara en su luna de miel y claro, Ichigo, él ahora debía estar atendiendo a los pacientes en el hospital, por eso tampoco había podido venir. Eso la hacía ponerse un poco triste, pero apenas veía la sonrisa de su hija todo se borraba.

—Esto está delicioso Hime-chan –dijo sonriente Hinamori, mientras se comía un pastel de los que Orihime había preparado. No podía evitar tener antojos a toda hora, sobre todo si había una variedad de dulces frente a sus narices, estaba más hambrienta que nunca, todo por el embarazo.

—Deja de comer de esa manera, engordarás más de lo debido –le recriminó la Kuchiki, que aunque ya se llevaba algo mejor con Orihime, aún le daba cierta incomodidad el estar cerca de ella.

—Déjame, yo quiero comer –respondió Momo, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

Orihime sólo reía, sin meterse para nada en la conversación, es que era gracioso verlas pelear como un par de niñas.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Akari estaba jugando con su gatito, le gustaba llevarlo a todas partes y ya se había encariñado mucho con él. Le lanzaba una pequeña pelota roja, la cual el animalito perseguía y luego se ponía a morder. En uno de los lanzamientos la pelota voló demasiado lejos y se perdió de la vista de la niña, la cual sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a su gatito.

—¡Espera, Kuro-chan! –le llamaba. Salió hacia la calle, en donde la pelota roja de pronto se había detenido, al chocar contra el pie de alguien. Akari levantó la mirada para fijarse en un gran hombre de cabello castaño, peinado hacia atrás, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa extraña, como si la conociera de alguna parte.

—No deberías andar por la calle tú sola, pequeña –dijo aquel hombre —, podía sucederte algo malo.

Aunque él seguía hablando, la niña sólo le miraba, de alguna forma no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Que cansado me siento –dijo Ichigo dejando que su cabeza se apoyara contra la pared del pasillo. Al lado de él se paró Ishida, quien se veía igual de agotado.

—Eres un llorica, Kurosaki –se rió el de lentes, poco antes de ajustarse los mismos. No dejaba de mirar al techo con cierta nostalgia, pues hace poco se había enterado de la buena nueva que tenía contentos a todos sus amigos, la noticia de que Momo estaba embarazada. No podía negar que él se sentía feliz por la chica, pero en algún momento de su vida, al verla sola luego de que Hitsugaya la abandonara, había albergado la ilusión de tener algo con ella.

—Eh, te ves deprimido… ¿Te pasa algo malo? –le preguntó Ichigo algo preocupado, pues verlo así no era normal, la mayoría del tiempo Uryuu mantenía una gran autoestima.

—No es algo que te interese –le respondió el doctor con arrogancia, recuperando su postura de "yo soy mejor que tú", la cual siempre molestaba a Ichigo. Ishida se dio la vuelta hacia su derecha, perdiéndose de la vista del peli naranja en pocos segundos, el cual sólo suspiró algo frustrado, deseaba estar en este momento al lado de Orihime, pero no podía irse así como así del hospital.

—Rayos… —masculló.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su prometida, si no podía verla, al menos oiría su voz.

Ishida había caminado hacia la entrada del hospital, en donde se veía a un montón de gente apurada, tal y como siempre. Cerró los ojos y pensó que sería bueno ir por algo de beber, pues estaba haciendo bastante calor. Cuando dio un paso chocó contra una persona, la cual cayó al suelo adolorida, pero apenas y se quejó. Ishida la observó y se sintió algo culpable, ya que se trataba de una chica, que además llevaba un brazo enyesado.

—Cuanto lo siento –se disculpó apenado, puesto que él era un doctor y su deber era curar, no causar más heridas. Se agachó para ayudarla a levantar, pero le sorprendió ver lo seria que ella estaba, parecía que el golpe ni le había afectado, aunque al caer había soltado una pequeña exclamación de dolor —. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy bien –dijo ella, sin siquiera mirarle. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de él y sin decirle nada se marchó, dejando a Ishida algo desconcertado. Por un segundo se había perdido en el verdusco pálido de sus ojos y el violáceo cabello liso, amarrado en una coleta baja, aunque luego de ver como ella se marchaba sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

—Pero que mujer tan mal educada –dijo con su típica arrogancia —. Ni siquiera me dio las gracias por ayudarla, aunque yo la empujé en primer lugar, pero me disculpé así que lo correcto es que… –y así siguió hablando mientras caminaba por el pasillo, al tiempo que todos le veían extrañados; a veces el doctor Ishida era realmente una persona extraña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsumoto estaba sentada revolviendo una y otra vez una cuchara dentro de una taza de café, sin mirar a ningún lugar en específico, pues estaba pensando. No dejaba de recordar lo sucedido el día de ayer, cuando ese torpe de Shuuhei le había acorralado de esa manera tan… _sugerente_. Ella jamás se ponía nerviosa frente a los hombres, pero la historia era un poco diferente si se trataba de una persona que se había ganado su odio infinito. Antes hasta le parecía guapo y todo, pero no entendía que tenía él en contra de ella.

—Hola –dio un salto al oír aquella voz, justo dentro de su oído. Se volteó sorprendida y vio justamente a la persona en quien pensaba, el cual la miraba divertido, pero de una manera diferente a la de ayer, pues antes parecía querer burlarse de ella y ahora lucía más… simpático.

—Hisagi –dijo la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa de cinismo —. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Nada importante, sólo quería saludarte, Rangiku-san –siempre que Shuuhei decía su nombre había una pizca de sarcasmo en el tono de su voz, cosa que no agradaba en nada a la fémina, por ende frunció levemente el ceño.

—Ya lo has hecho, así que puedes retirarte –le habló de la manera más educada que pudo, sabiendo que ella contaba con muy poca paciencia. Podía ser capaz de importunar a todos sus amigos y pasársela de fiesta en fiesta, pero cuando no soportaba a alguien, no podía verle la cara por más de cinco minutos sin terminar gritando como una histérica.

—Pero que antipática estás hoy –se rió el pelinegro, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, dispuesto a retirarse, pero antes de voltear le dedicó una mirada fija a la mujer, volviendo a sonreír —. Esa blusa te queda muy bien –halagó antes de marcharse, sin darse cuenta de que Rangiku se había sonrojado.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –exclamó ofendida, ya que la blusa en cuestión dejaba ver bastante de sus grandes atributos, por tanto, sintió que él le había hecho un comentario pervertido, sobre todo contando con la sonrisa que puso —. Bastardo… —masculló para sí, ya que Shuuhei no le había oído ni tampoco se volteó a mirarla. Se cruzó de brazos aún molesta, cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, sorprendiéndose al ver quien la llamaba.

Ni siquiera podía creerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orihime miraba para todos lados buscando a su hija, se había distraído con unos clientes y de pronto, cuando miró hacia donde se suponía que ella debería estar, no estaba. Se sintió desesperada y salió a la calle, pero cuando estaba por llamarla, se apareció frente a ella alguien que la dejó sorprendida, además, porque traía de la mano a su hija.

—Tío Aizen –susurró, aún medio absorta. El hermano menor de su padre era sin duda un hombre que lucía más joven de lo que en verdad era, además, era alguien demasiado importante como para aparecer de la nada en su pequeña tienda —. ¿Q-qué hace aquí?

Él le sonrió, con una sonrisa que verdaderamente parecía muy _cálida_, ni siquiera su padre le había sonreído así alguna vez.

—Encontré a esta pequeña afuera –respondió Aizen —. ¿Es tuya, pequeña Orihime? –preguntó en un tono dulce, o al menos de esa manera lo había sentido Inoue. Nunca había entendido por qué él le agradaba más de la cuenta, pero siempre que lo veía se sentía muy cercana a él, era un sentimiento cálido que se apoderaba de ella.

—Sí, es mi hija –dijo la chica, abrazando a la niña que ya se había soltado de la mano de su tío —. ¿En donde te habías metido, Akari-chan? –preguntó en tono de reproche, notando como su hija sólo sonreía.

—Salí persiguiendo a Kuro-chan –respondió como si nada, levantando unos centímetros al gatito que estaba entre sus brazos —. Entonces encontré a este señor, que me trajo de vuelta.

—Ya veo –rió Orihime —. Pero no vuelvas a salirte así, para la próxima me avisas y buscamos juntas a Kuro-chan –le acarició ligeramente el cabello —. No quiero que te pase nada.

—Sí mami –rió la niña.

Aizen veía toda esa escena en silencio, recordando algo muy parecido a aquello, algo que él había vivido hace años atrás. La madre de Orihime era increíblemente parecida a ella, y al igual que lo que ahora sucedía entre la chica y su hija, escenas como esa se solían repetir entre ella su madre. De pronto le parecía estarla viendo, estaba viendo a Midori y a la pequeña Orihime, juntas como siempre soñó, ambas a su lado.

—Gracias por traerla –dijo Orihime, haciendo una leve reverencia ante el político, el cual regresó a la realidad en ese instante y también le sonrió, pero siempre detrás de su sonrisa –que aparentaba ser la más sincera del mundo– se escondía algo, algo siniestro que nadie podía adivinar, nadie que no le conociera realmente.

—No ha sido nada –dijo al fin —. Sólo venía a visitarte, me enteré de este lugar por unos conocidos y no podía faltar a su inauguración, sobre todo sabiendo que te pertenece –observó como Orihime asentía con la cabeza, agradecida por sus palabras, mientras él pensaba en como regresar a aquellos días tan anhelados para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Todavía no puedes recordar nada más? –le preguntó Ichigo, observándola negar con la cabeza. Desde que había despertado, Nell sólo había podido recordar su nombre, nada más que eso, lo que lo tenía preocupado. Su estado físico parecía ir mejorando día con día, aunque aún lucía un tanto desnutrida, seguramente había estado mucho tiempo sin comer, o viviendo en pésimas condiciones, como si fuese una presa en la edad media. Eso le enfermaba, le enfurecía pensar en que aún existiese gente así en el mundo.

La había estado controlando cada día, esperando ver algún avance. No quería dejarla ir cuando ella se recuperar físicamente sin haber recodado nada, eso sería muy malo para ella.

—De todas formas te llevaré donde una persona de mi confianza, tal vez pueda ayudarte a recordar algunas cosas, ¿quieres intentarlo? –preguntó amablemente, aunque en ningún momento quitaba su expresión seria y algo ruda, cosa que no había logrado corregir aún con el pasar de los años, la única persona que lograba quitarle ese hábito –y sólo temporalmente– era Orihime.

—Sí, por favor –respondió la chica con su dulce voz, bajando la mirada y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. No podía recordar nada de su pasado y sin embargo era incapaz de dejar de observar a Ichigo fijamente, algo estaba sucediendo dentro de ella que le obligaba a tener sentimientos hacia la persona que la había salvado, aquel al que veía como su héroe —. Ichigo-san –le llamó, captando su atención —. Gracias.

Ichigo sólo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza para después levantarse.

—No es nada, es mi deber ayudarte –le respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta, agarrándose del pomo—. Regresaré enseguida –avisó antes de salir.

Nell se había quedado en su cama, sentada y mirando hacia las sábanas.

Si tan sólo pudiera recordar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El auto de color celeste se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la tienda pastelera recién inaugurada. Él bajó dando un portazo, siendo seguido por el hombre rubio, que sólo se abanicaba con una sonrisa de idiota estampada en el rostro.

—Así que esta es la nueva tienda de Orihime-chan –dijo Urahara —. ¡Luce tan linda!

—Cállate –le reclamó Grimmjow, el cual había traído hasta aquí a ese loco y excéntrico hombre que jamás dejaba de estar armando numeritos, de verdad deseaba a veces que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, pero nadie se le ponía al paso excepto sí mismo, insultándole —. Deja de hacer tanto ruido, estamos en la calle –de su bolsillo sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo, apoyándose sobre el capó de su auto.

—Que pesado eres, recuerda que le hablas así a tu jefe –se burló Urahara, cosa que al peli celeste no pareció importarle menos.

—No me interesa –respondió despreocupado.

Urahara no le hizo mucho caso, sólo bajó los hombros y caminó hacia la tienda, tenía muchos deseos de ver a Orihime, más que nada ahora que se acababa de enterar de que ella pronto se casaría con el padre de su hija. Él quería mucho a Orihime y había sido lindo cuidar de ella esos años, hasta llegó a sentirse como un padre para la chica, que aún era muy joven cuando supo que traería una vida al mundo.

Al entrar se quedó mirando para todos lados, a ver si lograba encontrarla, sonriendo cuando eso sucedió.

—¡Orihime-chan, aquí! –gritaba alzando su mano, como si se encontrara llamando a una persona que estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. La chica mientras tanto le miraba sorprendida —. ¡Hey, ven a saludarme, pequeña Hime! –volvió a exclamar con mayor alegría.

—¡Sombrerero-san! –Akari saltó a los brazos de Urahara, el cual la recibió encantado de la vida, mientras que Orihime aún no salía de su asombro, eran demasiadas visitas para un solo día.

—Hola –de pronto otra voz la sorprendió, miró hacia la entrada y ahí estaba él, ese hombre que insistía en que podría hacerla más feliz que Ichigo, pero eso era imposible, nadie podía hacer eso.

—Grimmjow –susurró con una leve sonrisa, a pesar de todo le daba gusto verlo, porque él había sido una persona realmente importante en su vida, alguien que le ayudó demasiado en sus momentos de soledad, pero desgraciadamente no lo amaba como él así lo quería.

—¡Orihime-chan! –Urahara volvió a irrumpir con su llamativa presencia y su escandalosa voz —. ¡Me enteré de que te vas a casar, y yo tengo que ser tu padrino de bodas! –volvió a echarse viento con su abanico, al tiempo que una gotita recorría la sien de la peli naranja. Vaya, hasta se había invitado solo y todo.

Afuera de la pastelería Aizen Sousuke se estaba por subir a su auto. Había sido un alivio el haber salido antes de que ese extraño sujeto le encontrase ahí dentro; Urahara Kisuke y él se conocían demasiado bien y no quería que le arruinara sus planes.

Ulquiorra le abrió la puerta, pero antes de meter si quiera un pie dentro, vio una figura femenina salir de ese lugar algo apresurada. Era una dulce jovencita que él conocía muy bien, pues había trabajado un tiempo, hace algunos años, como su asistente personal. Aún no podía creer que ella sería quien le diera su carta del triunfo para derrotar a Hitsugaya.

—Hinamori –le llamó con su voz rasposa, potente y tremendamente profunda, causando un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica. Si mal no recordaba, esa jovencita solía sentir algo por él, tal vez pudiera sacar provecho de la situación, pero por supuesto, no se adelantaría a los hechos —. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Aizen-san –Momo hizo una leve reverencia, mostrándole también una sonrisa. Se veía más radiante que nunca, con una luz especial, que él sólo había visto cuando su amada Midori esperaba a Orihime.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? Te ves algo cansada, así sirve que hablamos un rato, me gustaría saber como ha ido tu vida al lado de ese mocoso –rió cuando se refirió a Toushiro, solía llamarle mocoso cuando el muchacho le miraba con el ceño fruncido, cada vez que Hinamori se despedía de él con una sonrisa amable. Lo conocía desde que era un niño y jamás pensó que él se llegaría a convertir en uno de sus más tercos enemigos, alguien que le estaba pisando los talones. Pero ya tenía como controlarlo.

—Por favor no le diga así, Hitsugaya-kun es un buen chico –se rió la chica algo divertida, recordando las escenas de celos que le hacía su Shiro-chan, cuando aún no eran novios —. Y claro que acepto, sería un agrado volver a charlar con usted.

Aizen sólo asintió con la cabeza, sosteniendo la puerta de su auto para que Momo entrara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mujer alta, morena y de larga cabellera violácea, tomada en una coleta, entró a la sala con mucha seguridad. Vestía una bata de médico blanca y usaba anteojos cuadrados, que le daban cierto aire de madurez y sabiduría. Ella, recomendada por el mismísimo Ichigo, era la encargada de atender a Nell, la muchacha que había perdido la memoria.

—Mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihouin y de ahora en adelante trataré tu caso –le dijo a la chica, la cual sólo asintió con la cabeza, algo intimidada por la imponencia de esa mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rangiku se paró en mitad de aquel sombreado callejón oscuro, tal y como él le había pedido. Estaba nerviosa, porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin saber de él; desde el día de su traición.

—Veo que sí te has atrevido a venir –dijo la voz masculina, con su siempre tono bromista y sarcástico, sádico, pero ella no le tenía miedo, no a él, a quien conocía de toda la vida, quien tantas veces había sido su único apoyo, la persona que ella amó, que la amó; y que la traicionó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gin?

De pronto su figura se dejó ver, alto como siempre, sonriente como siempre, pero en el fondo de su mirada algo no era igual que antes, o más bien, era exactamente como antes, antes de irse del lado de los criminales. Gin la estaba mirando como cuando solían estar juntos.

—¿Qué quieres Gin? –repitió la pregunta la ojiazul, notando como Gin bajaba la mirada.

—Debo decirte algo importante, Ran –le llamó de esa manera que sólo él sabía, la forma en que le decía de cariño, aquel cariño al que le dio la espalda —. Es importante, no quiero que te pase nada.

Rangiku sólo siguió mirándole fijamente, sin un atisbo de miedo; ya no.

—Habla de una vez –dijo con firmeza, sin sospechar aún que las cosas apenas estaban comenzando y que aún así, tal vez el final para ellos estuviera más cerca de lo que creía.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, esta vez no dejo adelanto porque no me dio la mente, pero ya veré como seguirlo, tengo algunas ideas xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón otra vez. Nos estamos leyendo ^^u**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
